Sentimientos a flote
by Laura Hatake
Summary: Dos años tras separarse. Sanji descubre que se ha enamorado de Nami. Ella por el contrario lo ve como un amigo, todavía. ¿Podrán los lazos del destinos unir sus vidas para siempre? Enamoramiento lentamente. Hay RobinxZoro. De momento no habrá lemon.
1. Preocupaciones

¡Hola! Estoy muy emocionada porque esta es mi primera historia desde que me apunté a esta estupenda pagina... Quiero decir que me a decidí escribir porque he encontrado muy buenos fics, pero pocos de larga duración de Sanna (Sanji x Nami).

No he escrito nunca historias tan largas ni tampoco las he subido a internet, pero espero que disfruten metiendose en este mundo llamado cuento en el que todo lo que escribimos se hace realidad en nuestra mente e imaginacion...

Yo soy de ciencias, nunca he sido mucho de letras pero mis ganas de esta pareja y otras que escribiré harán de ellas historias románticas que espero que os gusten.

* * *

><p>Esta historia está ambientada en la época en que la banda del sombrero de paja, también llamada Mugiwara, se separan dos años por su encuentro con Kuma en Shaobandy... Por tanto ya conocemos el ojo izquierdo de Sanji, Nami lleva pelo largo, Luffy tiene una camiseta abierta, Zoro lleva túnica, Ussop está más atlético, Chopper sigue siendo igual de mono pero sus transformaciones han aumentado, Franky... bueno parece otro, Robin lleva el pelo diferente pero igual de bonito y Brook... como siempre pero viste mas hortera jajaja<p>

Quiero hacerles saber algo MUY IMPORTANTE. Prometo terminar todas las series que escriba y subiré un capítulo cada domingo, excepto si no pueda, el Sábado. No haré varias series al mismo tiempo. Y estaría muy agradecida de tener comentarios, buenos por favor... Aunque acepto que me corrijan en algo si eso hace que la serie sea mejor.

Gracias por su atencion. Esta serie pertenece al gran Eichiro Oda, y por tanto no son mis personajes. No plagiar.

¡Espero que disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1 - Preocupaciones<span>**

Un día como otro en nuestra tripulación, comienza con la salida del sol sobre el nivel del mar. Tras una larga semana de peleas con otros barcos piratas por el Grand Line, los sombrero de paja descansan cómodamente en sus camarotes y cierto peli verde se encuentra en su puesto de vigilancia haciendo flexiones mientras que los chicos, como siempre, están roncando. Sin embargo, hay una cama vacía cuyo ocupante, como todos los días, se despierta temprano para no hacer esperar el desayuno de sus nakamas. Y es que esta tripulación por su capitán, debe alimentarse mucho, además de bien, ya que... ¿qué sería de nuestro cocinero si sus dos preciosas chicas pasaran hambre con todo un caballero como él?

Así es la rutina para Sanji, levantarse temprano, adorar a sus queridas Nami-san y Robin-chan, pelearse con el marimo de Zoro, aguantar a Luffy y volver a cocinar para quedarse limpiando antes de dormir, después de que todos se hubiesen acostado.

Ya de noche, la encargada de vigilar era Nami, por eso se acercó a la cocina con la intención de coger unos aperitivos y alguna bebida caliente.

-"**¿Nami-san?, ¿deseas algo?"** dice Sanji con una cara no de muy enamorado, cosa de la que Nami se da cuenta, pero decide hacer caso omiso.

-"**No te preocupes Sanji-kun solo venia por chocolate y aperitivos. Hace mucho frio hoy.**"

-"**¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si…"** soltó tras eso un pequeño suspiro, mientas ella se fue a coger del frigorífico el chocolate para luego acercarse al fuego.

-"**¿Te pasa algo?"** dice mientras vierte el chocolate en la olla y dejar que se calentase.

-"**No Nami-san, no es nada."** La mira y vuelve a suspirar. "**Deja que yo me encargue de eso.**" Contesta terminando de guardar el ultimo plato en su sitio.

-"**Gracias… Sanji. ¿Sabes? Desde hace un tiempo veo que estas más pensativo y no se… ¿alicaido?"** Se pone a su lado.

Sanji se ve un poco sorprendido pero aun así no dice nada.

-"**Vamos, puedes confiar en mi… dime qué te pasa para poder ayudarte.**"

-"**¿De veras Nami-san? ¿Estás preocupada por mi?**"

-"**¡Pues claro baka! Somos compañeros, ¿recuerdas? ¡Todos somos una familia!"**

-"**Sí… compañeros.**" Comenta él más triste aún mientras remueve con un palo de madera el chocolate.

-"**No quiero presionarte, pero si necesitas algo dímelo, ¿vale?..."** Asintiendo, Sanji le da su chocolate en una taza y unas patatas fritas con sonrisa forzada. "**Yo hoy tengo turno así que me voy… Anda, alegra esa cara, no es muy común verte así.**" dice mientras se dirige a la puerta.

-"**Lo intentaré y gracias**" dice con una sonrisa verdadera.

-"**¿Por qué?"** aguantando el pomo de la puerta.

-"**Por animarme siempre que lo necesito.**" Agradece con una sonrisa mientras se sonroja casi imperceptiblemente.

-"**De nada**" Nami le devuelve la sonrisa y le guiña un ojo en el momento antes de cerrar la puerta.

Así Nami se va y Sanji se queda allí. Se dirige a los asientos de la grandísima cocina del Thousand Sunny y se enciende un cigarrillo.

* * *

><p><span>Sanji POV (Punto de vista)<span>

_Últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar si merece la pena seguir luchando para conseguir el amor de Nami, tanto tiempo desde que somos nakamas, tanto desde que la he protegido con mi vida, tanto desde que me llama Sanji-kun… ¿Por qué debería preocuparme tanto por mi felicidad a su lado? Sé que nunca podrá verme de otra manera, yo solo soy un compañero más de este barco para ella, aquel que sólo la mima… A veces me pregunto si únicamente quiere tenerme aquí para complacerla o si su preocupación de hace un momento era verdadera…_

_¡Pues claro que era verdadera! Nami-san no juega así con nadie. Ella es un ángel caído del cielo sólo para recordarme qué es la felicidad inalcanzable… _

_Robin-chan también es encantadora, pero no siento lo mismo por ella que por Nami-swan… No sé cómo llamarlo pero sí sé que no me importa estar al lado de Nami para protegerla, si eso quiere llegar a significar mi muerte, porque sé que podrá ser feliz alcanzando su sueño._

_¿Y el mío?, cada vez lo veo más difícil. Todos parecen acercarse pero yo… no estoy ya tan seguro de si existe el All Blue…_

_Ahora mismo lo que quiero es irme a la cama para poder pasar otro día con mi bella _Nami-san.

Sanji se levanta de su asiento y apaga las luces. Cuando baja por las escaleras hacia su habitación, mira hacia arriba y ve el mirador del barco con las luces encendidas deseando poder estar allí con ella, a su lado, para resguardarla del frio.

¡_No debo pensar en eso!¡No debo engañarme con cosas que nunca pasarán!_, piensa Sanji entrando por su puerta.

* * *

><p>Estando acostado se da cuenta que no puede dormir… Ya <em>son las tres de la mañana… será mejor dar un paseo y despejar mi cabeza…<em>

Siendo ya muy oscuro no se veía nada, es por eso que fue a tumbarse al césped. Contemplar las estrellas ya fue para él desde pequeño una de sus aficiones. Pensaba en sus padres, en Zeff y todos sus amigos del Baratie, pero hoy solo venia a su mente Nami…

_¿Qué demonios me pasa, por qué no puedo pensar en mis cosas durante un rato?_

En ese momento sale Nami del mirador y baja por las escaleras muy sigilosamente viendo a Sanji con un brazo sobre sus ojos y tumbado en el suelo…

-"**¿Sanji?**" el chico se sienta con los pies cruzados y mira hacia arriba. **"¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí con el frio que hace? Además, hace mucho frío para estar sólo con tu chaqueta, ni siquiera un abrigo. ¡Te vas a resfriar!"**

-"**Lo siento Nami-san.**" Respondió agachando la cabeza y jugando con el césped entre sus dedos.

Nami alarga el brazo y le da una de las mantas que llevaba encima.

-"**Toma… y no me la rechaces.**" Contesta rápidamente cuando el rubio tuvo la intención de abrir la boca.

-"**Gracias pero no puedo… un caballero no permitiría que su dama pasara frio.**"

-"**Bueno pues entonces contesta a mi pregunta de antes y dime por qué estás aquí y no en la cama.**" Dice sentándose frente a él.

-"**Simplemente no podía dormir. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué has salido de allí? También tú vas a coger frio**."

- "**Pues iba al baño.**" Le miró sonrojándose un poco.

-"**¡Ah! Siento haberte entretenido, por favor ve.**"

-"_De veras Sanji-kun, me estas preocupando" _piensa ella y le dice... "**¿Sanji-kun puedes esperarme un momento en el mirador?**"

-"**¡Claro!**"

En ese momento los dos de pie se dirigen a sus respectivos lugares.

Nami al salir del baño vuelve para reunirse con Sanji, pero al abrir la puerta le ve de espaldas temblando… espera un momento… ¡¿Sanji temblando? ¿Puede ser que él esté…?

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, pero sobre todo a<strong> MoNii MuGiiWaRa <strong>por dejar mi primer review en esta comunidad, de verdad que me ha hecho mucha ilusión ^^ No está mal para ser el primero :)


	2. Hay que trazar un plan

Me han encantado vuestros comentarios... Me han animado un montón =) así si que me dan ganas de escribir más historias. Muchas gracias a todos los que la leen, pero sobre todo a quienes dejan reviews :)

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, pero sobre todo a<strong> MoNii MuGiiWaRa <strong>por dejar mi primer review en esta comunidad, de verdad que me ha hecho mucha ilusión ^^ No está mal para ser el primero :)

**Youko**: gracias me alegro de que te guste :) por supuesto que terminaré la historia. Me encanta que a vosotros también os emocione que tenga un final... eso está asegurado.

**Larita**: gracias por tu aporte. Sé que algunas cosas como las que me has dicho no son iguales en la serie... pero es que en ella no hay mucho Sanna, ya que el creador de One Piece, el gran Eichiiro Oda, ha dicho que no habrá (por el momento) ningun romance =( jooo yo quierooooo pero bueno. Me estoy desviando de lo que queria decirte... El video que me mandaste me encantó! =) pero creo ella va estar un poco mas suave en cuanto a su relacion con el, aunque intentaré poner en algun sitio lo de sus golpes xd... yo también que esos dos son la pareja que mejor queda

**shofy cullen weasley**: gracias como le he dicho a Youko, por supuesto que terminaré la historia :) me alegra que te guste! yo también amo esta pareja pero hay poquísimas historias en español. Yo me he leído todas en inglés y francés. Si puedo, con el permiso de los autores, intentaré traducir... serás de los primeros que avise cuando lo traduzca :)

* * *

><p>Agradezco los comentarios y si quieren o tienen pensado, alguna escena, o tienen alguna petición, no duden en hacérmelo saber, veré que puedo hacer =)<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por su atencion. Esta serie pertenece al gran Eichiro Oda, y por tanto no son mis personajes. No plagiar.<p>

¡Espero que disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2 – Hay que trazar un plan<span>

Nami al salir del baño vuelve para reunirse con Sanji, pero al abrir la puerta le ve de espaldas temblando… espera un momento… ¡¿Sanji temblando? ¿Puede ser que él esté…?

Nami se acerca corriendo al lado derecho de Sanji y pone una mano en su espalda para reconfortarlo, ahí es cuando Sanji gira la cabeza del lado donde ella no se encuentra y ella inquieta le pregunta.

-"**Sanji, ¿qué te ocurre?"**

Él, disimuladamente, se seca las lágrimas que segundos antes resbalaban por sus mejillas, y ella no ve, y vuelve su cabeza a los ojos de Nami que están sorprendidamente abiertos con un tono de preocupación, porque ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Sanji temblar así? Nunca, ya que ella no estaba cuando dejó el Baratie.

-"**Ven, vamos a sentarnos.**" Los dos van a los sillones que están en las paredes del mirador y rodean la sala.

-"**Solo es frío Nami-san, puede que si cogiera un resfriado después de todo.**" Le dice alegremente para que no se preocupe.

-"**Ambos sabemos que no es eso, tienes los ojos hinchados y rojos.**" Nada más oír eso de los labios de Nami, Sanji no pudo evitar suspirar.

-"**Nami-san no es que no quiera decirte que es lo que me pasa, si no que aún no lo sé con total seguridad.**" La mira a los ojos. "**Te prometo que tú serás la primera persona que lo sepa cuando descubra todo**" Le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa mucho mas tranquilizadora. "_Me encanta su sonrisa, cuando sonríe me siento tan feliz... pero cuando esa sonrisa va dirigida a mí, me siento diferente, extraño, no me importa lo que pase alrededor. Es como una tranquila y deseada paz..."_

-"**Sanji-kun, gracias por confiar en mí.**" Le da un abrazo y con sus manos le acaricia haciendo círculos por su espalda.

-"_Que bien huele su pelo. Nami-swan me quedaría así contigo para siempre"._

-"**Sanji-kun no te preocupes más y vete a dormir que ya es muy tarde.**"

-"**Hai, Nami-san.**"

Llega a su cama y se pone cómodo, auqneu vuelve a costarle dormir, por lo que pensando en el hermoso rostro de su ángel, se queda dormido.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se escuchan muchos gritos y Sanji se levanta de su cama. Echando un vistazo a su alrededor observa que las demás camas están vacías… "<em>¿Qué pasa ahí fuera?"<em>

-"**¡Sanji, quiero comida!**"

-"**Luffy, ¿quieres callarte de una maldita vez? ¡Te di antes mucha comida! ¿Es que nunca tienes suficiente? ¡Vas a despertar a Sanji!**"

En este momento Sanji sale del camarote y todos los demás se le quedan mirando.

-"**¿Pasa algo?**" dice él.

**-"¡Sanji! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás mareado?, ¿Dónde hay un médico cuando se le necesita? ¡Ah! Pero si yo soy el médico.**" Dice Chopper acercándose con su mochila y sentándo al chico en el suelo para comenzar a examinarlo, momento en el que Sanji empieza a alejarlo suavemente.

-"**Chopper, no me pasa nada, ni me duele, ni estoy mareado… ¿por qué?, ¿a qué viene esto?**"

-"**Sanji, has dormido cerca de doce horas**"

-"**¿E-en serio? No me estarás tomando el pelo…" **Pregunta abriendo un poco los ojos sorprendido. De todos es saber que Sanji siempre ha sido el más madrugador de todos lo de la banda de los Mugiwaras.

- "**Es cierto… pero no te preocupes yo me he encargado hoy de tus tareas.**"

-"**¡Gracias Nami-swan!**" Se levanta rápidamente al mismo tiempo de juntar las manos y colocar su famoso ojo de coraón, a lo que Nami le sonríe "**Eres tan dulce Mellorine.**"

-"**Sí, sí… ahora vamos, ¡vístete!**" Responde ella sonrosada evitando mirarle.

- **"¿Eh? Pero si yo estoy…**" Se mira a sí mismo "**¡Lo siento Nami-san!**"

- "**Qué calzoncillos tan monos cejas rizadas.**" Se ríe estrepitosamente. "**Un día de estos debes llevarme a esa tienda, seguro que además de corazones hay conejitos o arco iris.**"

-"**¡Cállate marimo! ¡Te voy a dejar yo la cara mona!, aunque no sé si pueda arreglarla, es un caso perdido.**" Se abalanzan el uno con el otro y vuelven a comenzar una de sus muchas peleas.

-"**¿No podéis parar de enfrentaros ni un solo segundo?**" La pelirroja se pone seria y les da a dos golpes, uno para cada uno. Poco después Sanji entra para vestirse.

- "**¡Qué mujer!**" dice Zoro **"¡Así nunca vas a tener novio!**"

- "**¿Qué has dicho Zoro?**" Se le hincha una vena en la frente a la susodicha.

- "**Nada, yo no he dicho nada.**"

-"**Nuestro espadachín con miedo a una mujer pero no al gran Ojo de Halcón... umm, interesante.**" Murmulla Brook al oído de Ussop.

- "**Brook, ¿quieres tú otro chichón?**"

- "**Prefiero ver tus panties.**" Dice 'inocentemente' inclinándose hacia delante.

- "**Tú te lo has buscado**" Se escucha un fuerte golpe en todo el barco mientras se ve a la chica irse al despacho para seguir con sus mapas.

- "**¿Estás bien Brook?**" Pregunta Robin, levantando la vista de su libro.

- "**Sí, solo tengo un chichón, aunque… ¡¿cómo es posible? Si yo solo soy huesos. YOHOHOHO**"

Luffy estalla en carcajadas y se va junto a Franky.

-"**¡Oe Franky! ¿Puedes hacer una maquina chula y divertida? ¡Vamos a jugar!**"

-"**¡Pues claro! ¿Quién se apunta?**"

-"**¡YO!**" gritan Chopper y Ussop.

-"**¿Vienes Zoro?**"

-"**Yo paso, no tengo tiempo para vuestras tonterías**"

* * *

><p>Al cabo de unos minutos se despeja la cubierta del Thousand Sunny, excepto por una morena que queda leyendo en el columpio balanceándose a compás del viento. Pero se abre una puerta por la que sale un rubio cocinero.<p>

-"**¿Quieres algo de comer o un zumo Robin-chwan?**" pregunta Sanji dirigiéndose desde la puerta hasta ella mientras se termina de atar la corbata.

-"**No quiero ser una molestia.**"

-"**Pero si nunca es una molestia cuidar a un ser tan hermoso como tú.**" Dice con una gran sonrisa mientras coloca una mano en su estómago y se inclina formalmente.

-"**Gracias. Entonces tomaré un zumo de fresa por favor**" Le sonríe dulcemente.

-"**Oído cocina.**" _¿Por qué no siento esas emociones con ella como cuando estoy con Nami-san?_

-"**¿Cocinero-san?**"

-"**No te preocupes en seguida vuelvo con tu bebida.**"

Entra en la cocina y se pone a hacer unos batidos.

* * *

><p>Nami, que no escucha ruidos, sale de su despacho y apoyándose en la barandilla mira el Log Pose atado a su muñeca izquierda. "<em>Vamos a buen rumbo, ya falta menos para llegar a la siguiente isla. Espero que el Nuevo Mundo del Grand Line no sea demasiado duro, aunque… todos nos hemos esforzado durante estos dos años en mejorar nuestras debilidades… todo sea por conseguir nuestros sueños... ¡Hala! Pero si Robin está allí todavía sin embargo parece que no está leyendo… es la primera vez que la veo delante de uno simplemente pensando."<em>

-"**Hola Robin.**" Saluda bajando las escaleras y sentándose en la silla vacía de su lado.

-"**Hola navegante-san.**" Respondió olvidando completamente su libro en la mesa.

-"**¡Ay! Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre. No es necesario tanto formalismo… ¿Sabes? Estos dos años te he echado mucho en falta… tú siempre estabas allí cuando necesitaba conversación… y me refiero a una seria, no como las que dan el resto de los incompetentes con los que formamos tripulación**" Dice con una sonrisa.

-"**Si, pero en el fondo siempre han estado ahí para nosotros aún sin palabras, como cuando nos salvaron del infierno que vivimos cuando más jóvenes… me parece increíble haberlos conocido, antes no sabía que era la felicidad. Pero el simple hecho de estar aquí en el mismo barco que ellos leyendo un libro, me aporta confianza en mí misma, porque sé que no estoy sola.**"

-"**Tienes toda la razón. Gracias a Luffy, Zoro, Ussop y Sanji pude salvar a todo mi pueblo de las manos de Arlong Scualo. Luffy casi pierde la vida bajo el agua.**"

-"**Sí, pero no solo Luffy ha arriesgado su vida por ti, ¿o es que ya no lo recuerdas?**"

-"**Es cierto. Sanji siempre estuvo mirando por mí, velando por mi seguridad. En Thriller Bark me rescató de ese monstruo que me raptó para casarse conmigo… en Water Seven subió al tren para intentar rescatarte y así no ponernos a los demás en peligro. Aún recuerdo la nota que me dejó en la estación.**" Se dijo más a si misma que a Robin y terminó mordiéndose los labios.

-"**¿Me equivoco o la guardaste?**"

-"**Pues…**" Con pensar en lo que le dijo y hacer memoria, se sonrojó intensamente, ya que su amiga le habí pillado. No se le escapaba nada a la morena.

-"E**ra en esa que profesaba su amor por ti ¿no es cierto?**"

-"**Sí...**" Hubo una larga pausa de silencio mientras Robin sonreía.

-"**Y en la isla del cielo casi queda chamuscado cuando intentó daros tiempo a ti y a Usopp para escapar del Arca. Fue en el momento que os enfrentabais a Enel.**"

-"**Lo mismo pasó en Arabasta. Se disfrazó de Mr. Príncipe y os rescató cuando tú eras todavía prate de la banda Barok.**" Responde Nami.

-"**Sí, Cocinero-san parece un buen hombre**" Dice Robin mirando fijamente a Nami.

-"**Es cierto, lo es. Además es todo un caballero...**" Contesta Nami con mirada de ensoñación.

-"**¿Sólo piensas eso de él?**"

-"**¿A qué te refieres?**"

-"**Nada, nada.**" Dice la arqueóloga con una gran sonrisa. "**Por cierto, ¿no ves a cocinero-san muy distraído últimamente?**"

-"**Veo que te has dado cuenta tú también… Ayer cuando tuve mi turno de vigilancia, me acerqué a la cocina para buscar algo para picar y beber. Cuando lo vi, parecía un poco afectado por algo, pero no le dije nada… El problema fue cuando, muy de noche, salí del mirador para ir al baño…**"

-"**¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿no me dirás que todavía estaba en la cocina trabajando en algo?**"

-"**No. Él no estaba en la cocina, pero si estaba tirado en la cubierta del barco. Volví a verle mal pero esta vez ni siquiera me miraba y estaba… ¿cómo decirlo?… deprimido. Por eso no me pude aguantar las ganas de preguntarle que le sucedía. Me dijo que no podía dormir. No obstante le pedí que me esperara en el puesto de vigilancia.**"

-"**Y te contó por fin lo que le pasaba ¿no?**" preguntó impacientemente.

-"**La verdad es que no**." Gira su cabeza a la proa del barco al mismo tiempo de suspirar casi imperceptiblemente y continúa su conversación. "**En el momento de entrar, se me rompió algo muy adentro de mí… Y es que vi a Sanji-kun temblando de espaldas a mí. Entonces me acerqué a su lado e intenté consolarlo. Estoy segura que estaba llorando. Sé que en ese momento necesitaba estar en silencio, pero yo estaba demasiado preocupada como para no fingir que quería ayudarle.**" Mira directamente a los ojos a Robin. "**Me dijo que sí que tenía un problema, pero que no sabía de que se trataba… por eso le di mi apoyo y me dijo que confiaría en mí en el momento en el que supiera que le pasaba**."

-"**Cocinero-san parece entonces muy afectado… Es increíble como oculta todo ese peso cuando estamos juntos en la cocina… Creo que está tanto tiempo allí porque le relaja, ese es su lugar de descanso.**"

-"**Sí. Pero creo que será mejor que ambas le ayudemos haciendo cosas con él. Por ejemplo, yo puedo intentar que me ayude con mis mapas o yo a él en la cocina, y tú a cuidar del jardín... por supuesto me encantaría esa parte con mis mandarinas**"

-"**Ya sé, ya sé, sólo dejas que las toque cocinero-san y tú.**" Guiña pícaramente un ojo a la pelirroja.

Se oye el sonido de una puerta abrirse y por ella sale una bandeja en manos de cierto rubio.

**-"¡Robin-chan! Aquí está tu batido de fre…**"Se queda mirando a Nami... **"¡Mellorine! ¡Pero qué hermosa estas esta mañana! Mi día está brillando tan solo con tu presencia.**"

-"**Gracias Sanji-kun**" En ese instante ella le sonríe, lo que hace a Sanji se le caiga un poco de baba.

-"**Para las dos preciosidades más espectaculares que haya visto el mundo, aquí tienen sus bebidas.**" Robin coge su batido pero Nami se le queda mirando.

-"_Ahora parece un poco más animado._" Toma el zumo y lo prueba. "**¡Sanji-kun! Este zumo está genial, nunca había probado un zumo de mandarinas tan bueno como este...**"

-"**Eso es porque está hecho pensando en ti Nami-swan**" Le coge de la mano suavemente y le besa, lo que implica que ella se sonroje. "**Ahora me retiro para que puedan continuar con su conversación.**"

En el momento en que vuelve a entrar a la cocina Nami y Robin comienzan a trazar su plan.

¿Qué le deparará a nuestro querido cocinero?

* * *

><p>Reviews con peticiones o fallos para arreglar, aunque me gustan mas los que son para comentar cuanto les ha gustado jaja<p> 


	3. ¿Me he enamorado?

¡Gracias de nuevo por seguir mi historia! Esta vez he estado un poco menos animada y es que he tenido menos reviews. Pero aún así, no os preocupeis porque no dejaré de escribir hasta que el final deesta historia toque la luz :)

Bueno como sabréis por mi anterior capitulo, en cada nueva subida a fanfiction de otro semanal, responderé todos los comentarios que tenga así que allá van:

**Youko1**: El plan es en realidad sencillo, no tengo muchas ideas para ello, sólo las que escribí, pero ya tengo en mente otras muchas escenas como cuando será su primer beso, porque hay que recordar que esta historia tendrá final feliz... ¿hasta dónde lo llevaré? Eso si es un misterio pero si quieres que ponga alguna escena que tengas pensada a la que dar vida, comentamela y la intentaré hacer realidad :)

**me encanta leer**: sí, a mi también me gusta mucho leer fics. Gracias por tu animo =) Si he conseguido que a gente como tú, que les guste otra pareja de One Piece y no les haya llamado mucho la atención el Sanji x Nami, me considero afortunada de pasar mi gratitud por esta pareja :) El Luffy y Nami, no está mal, pero creo que le ponen a él más inteligente de lo que es en los fics... Por supuesto que Zoro aparecerá pero mi pareja central será Sanji y Nami. Acepto proposiciones de la serie =) Gracias por tu review en esta historia, así sé que he conmovido a otras personas ^^

* * *

><p>Quería hacer una aclaración, en esta historia he puesto a Nami un poco menos violenta que lo habitual cuando lo vemos en One Piece y es porque, además de que es mi historia y no sé como hacer que ella se enamore (que no gustarle simplemente) de Sanji, es que, principalmente la acción se desarrolla dos años después de la separación de la banda y, para los que no hallan visto esos capitulos (los que hechan ahora en japón, es decir, los más nuevos) a Nami no se le ha visto demasiado violenta, puede ser por la madurez, y Sanji no está tan pesado como antes porque al haber viajado y vivido en la isla Kammabakka tuvo a la vuelta unos problemas de salud xdd<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por su atencion. Esta serie pertenece al gran Eichiro Oda, y por tanto no son mis personajes. No plagiar.<p>

¡Espero que disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 3 - ¿Me he enamorado?<span>_

Hoy era un día espléndido para tomar el sol, tumbado en una hamaca, y disfrutar de la brisa, que acariciaba a un muchacho, meciendo sus finos cabellos rubios y disipaba el humo que salía de su cigarrillo.

Se encontraba paseando por la cubierta del Sunny cuando de repente, una mano le toca el hombro izquierdo, y comprueba que se trata de la mano de Robin usando su Akuma no mi (fruta del diablo)… Gira su cabeza hacia todos lados, hasta que la ve apoyada en la barandilla de la parte de arriba del barco con una mano levantando la regadera, símbolo de que necesita su ayuda. Así que él sube rápidamente por las escaleras y se coloca a su lado.

-"**Robin-chan, qué encantadora te ves hoy, ¿necesitas ayuda?**"

-"**Te lo agradecería**". En esto, Sanji coge otra de las regaderas de por ahí, la llena y empieza del lado contrario al de Robin a regar las plantas, pero observando discretamente las mandarinas que pertenecen a su adorada Mellorine.

-"**Sanji**" dice ella, lo que le sorprende a él puesto que nunca ha llamado a ningún otro de sus compañeros por su nombre, incluida a Nami con la que mejor se lleva."**Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no es cierto?**"

-"**Pues claro… Todos somos una gran familia**" dice sonriendo alegremente.

-"**Te he estado observando y creo que algo te pasa con la navegante… ¿o me equivoco?** Le comenta mientras vuelve a dirigir su mirada a las flores, para darle un poco de mayor comodidad a su acompañante.

-"**… Sí**" responde él tras unos segundos de silencio. "**Aunque no estoy seguro**"

-"**Yo creo saber qué te pasa. Sanji, quiero que me seas sincero… ¿te gusta ella?**"

-"**Sí, al igual que tú y todas las chicas hermosas y…**" Robin le corta diciéndole

-"**No me refiero a ese tipo de gusto, quiero decir si estás enamorado de ella**" cruzando su mirada con la de él.

-"**No sé si será eso… Yo solo sé que cuando pasa por mi lado no me importa si me mira o no, solo quiero saber que pasa sonriendo, que está segura y sana, a salvo de todo peligro… Incluso sabiendo que es así, me duele a veces que esas sonrisas no vayan dirigidas a mí**" comenta inclinando la cabeza hacia el cielo. "**Su felicidad es la mía y es por eso que haré todo lo posible por hacer que se cumpla su sueño**" *sonríe ampliamente* tira su cigarro por la borda cayendo al mar.

-"**Sé cómo te sientes. Pero yo no podría dejar de un lado mi sueño por… él. Se lo debo, no sólo a mi madre, sino a toda la isla en la que nací y me crié… Ellos me enseñaron a vivir los momentos más felices de mi vida, antes de conoceros**"

Sanji se gira bruscamente y Robin le coge las manos.

-"**Sanji, estás profundamente enamorado de Nami. Creo que deberías hablarlo con ella, aclarar vuestros sentimientos**"

-"**No creo que pueda hacer eso. Es demasiado pronto, acabo de enterarme yo mismo y aún ni me lo creo… Además ¿qué pasa si me rechaza?… No, creo que esperaré hasta que sea el momento adecuado, hasta que esté cien por cien seguro. ¡Ah! ¿y…**" *sonrisa picarona* "**quién es el noble galán que te ha robado a ti el corazón?**"

-"**No creo que deba decírtelo… No os lleváis muy bien que digamos**"

-"**¿Me estás diciendo que es el Marimo?**"

-"**… Puede… Pero por favor, no le digas nada. Te lo pido de corazón. Es una larga historia**"

-"**Mmm… pues claro, un caballero no puede rechazar un favor como ese a una dama tan hermosa como tú**" *beso en las mano que antes sostenía* "**Intentaré llevarme un poco mejor para no hacerte sufrir, aunque no digo que vaya ser fácil… Muchas gracias por abrirme los ojos con Nami-san**"

-"**Un placer ser de ayuda**"

Robin sube los brazos hasta su cabeza y rodea con ellos su cuello para darle un abrazo… un segundo después Sanji pasa las suyas por su cintura y le corresponde al abrazo.

* * *

><p>Justo cuando tiene lugar esta escena aparece Nami por las escaleras y da una pequeña tos, con lo que interrumpe a esos dos.<p>

-"**¿Os molesto en algo? Si queréis puedo volver más tarde**" dice cruzando los brazos delante suya. Cuando termina, los dos se separan rápidamente, Robin con una sonrisa y Sanji un poco sonrosado.

-"**Nami-swan tú no molestas nunca, solo estábamos teniendo una pequeña conversación**"

-"**Sí, y yo ya me iba… Adios cocinero-san. Piensa en lo que te dije.**"

-"**Ehhh, sí, muchas gracias por todo**" dice rascándose la nuca con su mano izquierda.

Nami se acerca a Sanji y se enfrenta a él con una mirada un poco disgustada pero a la vez amenazante.

-"**¿Qué significó todo eso? ¿Qué me estás ocultando?**" coloca un dedo contra su pecho, lo que hace que Sanji se sonroje aún más de lo que estaba.

-"**Oh querida, yo nunca te ocultaría nada. De verdad. Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?**" Nami aparta el dedo de su pecho y coloca ambas manos detrás de ella.

-"**Ah, pues verás yo… quería preguntarte si… es que… bueno…**" comienza a balbucear.

-"**¿Está todo bien? ¡¿No te habrá pasado algo?**" Se acerca mucho a ella buscándole alguna anomalía que pudiera tener por si de una enfermedad se tratara.

-"**No es nada malo**" le aparta un poco con ambas manos en su pecho pero opta por dejarlas allí.

-"**Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?**"

-"**Me preguntaba si podríamos tener una tarta de mandarinas como merienda**"

-"¡**Pues claro! ¿Cómo no iba a hacértela? El problemas es que tendrás que esperar un poco porque tengo que recoger las mandarinas y…**" Es cortado por Nami.

-"**Sanji-kun, no me has entendido… Quiero decir que si tú y yo solos podemos prepararla. Me gustaría aprender un poco de cocina del mejor cocinero que conozco y además así podemos llegar a conocernos mejor. Desde que nos conocemos no sé mucho acerca de tu pasado y me gustaría saber se aquel que siempre me ha protegido y mimado**" *sonrojo*

-"**...**"Sanji se queda de piedra. _¿Por qué justo cuando descubro que me gusta de verdad, me pide estar a solas con ella y nada más y nada menos que a cocinar, el lenguaje con el que cada cocinero expresa sus sentimientos? No sé si podré hacerlo, pero… mírala, esa sonrisa, y esa cara… ¿sonrojada? _"**Está bien Nami-san. Si eso quieres**" ella asiente con la cabeza *sonrisa por ambas partes* "**Entonces, no hay más que hablar, hagamos esa tarta, pero espérame si quieres en la cocina, yo de mientras iré recogiendo las mandarinas**"

-"**Realmente no me importa ir a coger yo también mandarinas, así volveré a los recuerdos de mi infancia**" ^^

-*leve suspiro*"**De acuerdo, entonces vamos. No perdamos tiempo**" ^^ _Al menos podré disfrutar de su compañía. Creo que no podría vivir sin ella._

Entonces Sanji cogió un canasto y se dirigieron a recoger mandarinas.

* * *

><p>Nami era quién las cogía y Sanji las ponía con cuidado en el cesto. En varias ocasiones la mano de la muchacha tocaba la de él, aunque imperceptiblemente, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para el cocinero. La tercera vez, no pudo aguantarse más y por eso le dijo que ya habían suficientes.<p>

Nami asintió y se adelantó a él para ir a la cocina. Sanji estaba detrás suya embobado mirando sus caderas contonearse a cada paso que daba y se quedó parado cuando en ese momento escucha una voz angelical decirle…

-"**Sanji-kun, ¿piensas seguirme o quedarte ahí parado todo el día mirándome?**" dice con voz amenazadora, la mano un poco levantada y una venita saliendo de su frente… cosas que por amor o idiotez a Sanji le encantaban de ella.

No contestó, solo la siguió con las mejillas más coloradas que ningún otro ser humano haya tenido nunca. Ella le pilló mirándole por detrás jaja. _¡Bueno pues vamos allá! ¡A cocinar!_


	4. ¿Cocinamos?

Muchas gracias de nuevo por los reviews. Al final si me ha dado tiempo de subir el capítulo, es que mañana no tendré tiempo, por ser año nuevo. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO a todos!

**Anónimo**: Gracias por comentar, aún no estando registrado ^^ Aquí tienes este nuevo capítulo. Siento que sea tan corto, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo por culpa de las compras de última hora. Lo siento. Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia. ¡Saludos!

**shofy cullen weasley:** Sí a mi también me encanta Sanji sonrojado. Pues la verdad, no sé cuántos capítulos serán, pero te prometo que voy a intentar hacer una historia de al menos 20 o 30 mil palabras. Hay pocos Sannas larguitos.

**Youko1**: gracias! espero entonces que lo disfrutes! un saludo!

* * *

><p>Siento que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero como he dicho arriba no he tenido apenas tiempo incluso siendo fiesta. Los universitarios tenemos mucho que estudiar en estas fechas.<p>

Gracias por su atencion. Esta serie pertenece al gran Eichiro Oda, y por tanto no son mis personajes. No plagiar.

¡Espero que disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4 – ¿Cocinamos?<span>

Ya en la cocina, todos los ingredientes estaban preparados para usarse en la mesa y Sanji terminaba de coger las cucharas, platos y cuencos que podrían ser de ayuda. Cómo solo tenía un delantal decidió cogerlo para Nami. Ella estaba de espaldas a él terminando de sacar las mandarinas de la canasta, así que, Sanji se acercó a ella y le puso el delantal pasándolo por encima de su cabeza.

Justo en ese momento, Nami se tensó, pero se puso muy sonrojada cuando recogió su cabello entre las manos y lo levantó con el fin de pasar el tirante sobre el que colgaba el delantal del cuello. Unos segundos más tarde lo dejó caer, al igual que sus manos por la espalda, con el motivo de atarle por completo el último tirante y así impedir que el cuerpo de su diosa se mantuviera limpio de todo alimento en la cocina.

Nada más quitarle las manos de encima, Nami se dio la vuelta y Sanji quedó completamente embobado por cómo le quedaba el delantal, que era para él un objeto sin importancia. Desde ese día no lo vería del mismo modo porque, ¿cómo era posible que se encontrara en toda su vida una mujer con ese esbelto y hermoso cuerpo, fuerte después de soportar tanto sufrimiento en su niñez pero delicado como una pluma?

-"**Mu… muchas gracias**" dice volviéndose a él *sonríe tímidamente*

-"**No es nada. ¡Cualquier cosa por mi bella Nami-san!**"

Sanji coge las mandarinas y un cuchillo cuando Nami le preguntó:

-"**Sanji-kun, ¿no tienes otro?**" Sanji la mira levantando una ceja.

-"**¿A qué te refieres?**"

-"**Digo, que si tienes otro delantal**"

-"**No, el que tenía, se me rompió. Bueno más bien fue culpa de Luffy. Ya sabes cómo es él cuando tiene hambre jaja. Pero no importa, si en otra ocasión deseas alguna clase extra de cocina no tienes más que cogerlo. Yo no suelo mancharme mucho, con todas las patadas que me dio Zeff en el restaurante por eso… tuve suficiente**" ^^

-"**Bien, entonces comencemos**" Se remanga hasta los codos. "**¿Qué hago?**"

-"**No sé, realmente nunca he tenido un ayudante en la cocina, pero siendo tú, me siento más que feliz**" Pone su dedo en la barbilla e inclina la cabeza un poco hacia arriba, y poniendo un rostro pensativo le dijo: "**Puedes pelar las mandarinas conmigo si quieres.**"

-"**Está bien**"

Los dos se acercan a la mesa y Sanji se coloca a la derecha de Nami para verle mejor la cara, ya que tras esos dos años cambió su flequillo al otro lado (a su derecho). Con las manos, comienzan a quitar el pellejo de las mandarinas y lo echan a un bol. Sanji nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en toda su vida en la cocina, estaba incluso temblando y es que estar tocando sus brazos con los suyos, o sus finos y delicados dedos al coger otras mandarinas eran como un sacrificio para él. Necesitaba más, pero luego recordó que él no significaba nada para ella. Sólo amigos. _Maldita palabra._ Pensó.

-"**Sanji, ¿estás bien? Últimamente te encuentro muy despistado**"

-"**¿Eh?**" Nami cogió su mano después de limpiarse con un paño y la cara de Sanji volvió a teñirse levemente de rojo.

-"**¿No tendrás fiebre?**" Cambiando la mano de la suya hasta llegar a su frente tocándola bajo el flequillo.

Sanji rápidamente se aparta y coloca las manos delante de ella.

-"**No es nada**"

-"**Bueno, si tú lo dices… Pero entonces, ¿resolviste tu problema?**" Viendo la cara de confusión que puso, continuó. "**Quiero decir, ya sabes, lo que te pasó esa noche**"

-"**Más o menos, pero aún no lo tengo del todo claro**" Mintió pero un poco más calmado. Justo después suelta un pequeño suspiro.

-"**Está bien, dejémoslo por ahora, no quiero verte triste. Debes sonreír más a menudo. Estás más guapo cuando sonríes, naturalmente también cuando estás serio luchando. Más aún me lo parece cuando es para protegerme, por supuesto.**" ^^ "**Realmente siempre has sido muy guapo**" Con esto se da la vuelta y continúa con su labor.

Si en ese momento, Sanji hubiera tenido su cigarrillo en la boca habría caído al suelo y no le habría importado si la cocina, pero qué demonios, si incluso el barco entero, se hubiera incendiado. Lo que sí que ardía era su pecho. Ignoraba que pudieran sonar tan fuerte los golpes de su corazón, y que su ritmo se acelerara a mil por hora.

_Confirmado, algún día moriré de amor por Nami, pero estoy seguro que no me importaría si fuera por ella._

* * *

><p>Así como terminó de asimilar la confesión de su más preciado amor, en lugar de volver junto a ella, comienza a echar en uno de los boles harina, huevos, sal y remueve. Después echará las mandarinas en esa masa.<p>

Nami ya había terminado y cogió las cáscaras de las mandarinas cuando iba a tirarlas pero una voz la alertó.

-"**No, no las tires Nami-san. Podemos picarlas con la batidora y echarlas luego por encima de la tarta, así quedará mucho más sabrosa. Ya lo verás.**"

-"**¿Eh? ¿Ah? Lo siento, pensé que no servirían para nada. Pero ya veo que te gusta salvar todo lo que puedes de comida**"

-"**Pero sólo lo mejor para mi dulce princesa**" sonríe mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-"**Pues si quieres, yo puedo ir haciendo eso de batir, sólo dime dónde está la batidora**"

-"**Segundo cajón a la izquierda del frigorífico**"

-"**Gracias**" ^^

Pronto pasó media hora y cada uno ya tenía terminado su parte, llegó la hora de unirlo todo para meterlo al horno y finalizar la obra de arte.

-"**Nami-san, si ya has terminado, ¿podrías pasármelo?**" Ella se lo da y se queda junto a él. "**Lo que queda por hacer es poner las mandarinas arriba de esta masa y las picaduras de las cáscaras de las mandarinas**"

Cuando ya por fin lo tienen todo, queda el toque final y, por supuesto, Sanji, se coloca los guantes de cocina y coge la bandeja que le entrega Nami.

Ahora a esperar una media hora.

* * *

><p>Quería hacerles saber que estoy con otra serie entre manos, pero no dejaré nunca de lado esta. LO JURO.<p>

(Es de Kakashi y Sakura, personajes de Naruto, no se dejen intimidar por esta pareja e intenten darle una opurtunidad, les aseguro que les gustará, ya ven, a mi me ha gustado tanto que le he pedido permiso a su autor para traducirla)

Es de** Redwind Blade** escritta en inglés y llamada **Sinch In Time**. Se trata de un _Kakasaku_, en el que nuestro equipo siete, a excepción de Kakashi, viaja al pasado, donde éste tuvo su infancia. Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke (que nunca se fue junto a Orochimaru) tendrán que cambiar ciertas cosas del pasado para poder llegar a conseguir un nuevo futuro. Dentro de la historia está un resumen mucho más completo.

La historia consta de 68 capítulos, muy buenos por cierto. Iré subiendo capítulos cuando pueda. Si tienen dudas pueden preguntarme y si no la sé responder me pondré en contacto con su autor. Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

Subiré capitulos cuando pueda.


	5. Momento en la cocina

¡Hola a todos! Otro nuevo capítulo... siento colgarlo tan tarde pero no me he podido conectar antes.

**AKARI**: muchas gracias por tu comentario. De verdad que me alegra aunque sean pequeños reviews, porque sé que de verdad es así y gastáis un poco de vuestro tiempo solo para hacerme feliz ^^ A ver si este te gusta... no es mucho pero bueno =)

**Youko1**: ¡hola de nuevo! gracias por comentar... Sí intentaré hacerlo largo como ya te dije, pero para eso todavía queda un largo camino y por eso espero que me apoyéis en esto a todos los que os gusta ^^ Por cierto, si te pasas por mi foc Kakasaku creo que te gustará... tengo a un montón de gente siguiéndola... dos o tres veces más que aquí y otros tantos con favoritos ^^ No pasa nada si no me dejas reviews en este, pero en el otro ya me dirás que te parecen ¿eh? jajaja muchas gracias y un saludo

**Irene Roronoa**: que sepas que en el próximo capítulo tendrás un poco de Robin y Zoro, pero menos que Sanji x Nami jaja lo puse por ti ^^

**Anónimo:** hola de nuevo! menos mal que me has escrito eso, porque si no, no sabía quién eras xd Si quieres puedes ponerte un nombre al principio de cada review para que yo pueda dirigirme a tí sabiendo que no es otro comentario anónimo jaja me alegra que te guste y ¡no es nada! me encanta escribir esta historia ^^

**Larita**: uff me encantan los comentarios tan grandes jaja me llevé una sorpresa con el tuyo... ni siquiera me cabía en la pantalla del iPod y lo miré en el iPad 2 jaja Espero que tus dudas se aclaren en este capítulo. No quiero decir que seas exagerada durmiendo, sino que Sanji se acuesta temprano arreglando la cocina y se levanta también temprano para hacerle el desayuno al glotón de capitán. Bueno... y pensé ¿por qué no hacerle dormir en calzoncillos? muchos hombres lo hacen, además me encanta imaginármelo con el pecho descubierto y calzoncillos de rayas blancas y azules (claritas) argggg *se me cae la baba jajaja* Sí, como has dicho, Sanji se lo tomará más en serio... Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y por cierto, has comentado en el capítulo 1 en lugar de en el 4 xdd Un saludo

* * *

><p>Agradezco los comentarios y si quieren o tienen pensado, alguna escena, o tienen alguna petición, no duden en hacérmelo saber, veré que puedo hacer =)<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por su atencion. Esta serie pertenece al gran Eichiro Oda, y por tanto no son mis personajes. No plagiar.<p>

¡Espero que disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 5 – Momento en la cocina<span>

La media hora en que se terminaba de hacer el pastel, les resultó a nuestros dos protagonistas exageradamente aburrida. Por eso, Sanji se ofreció a proteger el pastel hecho con tanto amor por su querida Nami-san y por él mismo, de las garras o más bien de los gomu gomu brazos de su infantil capitán.

Sin embargo, Nami decidió que para darle las gracias de haberle ayudado a hacer el pastel, en lugar de seguir haciendo sus mapas en el estudio, lo haría en la cocina… por lo menos así, podría intentar sonsacarle algo a Sanji de aquello que le provocaba a nuestro cocinero su fatal estado emocional, nunca visto en él.

En resumen, lo que durante esa media hora trajo a los navegantes, no fue otra cosa más que silencio. Sí, silencio. Todo ese tiempo que Nami esperó para que le contara sus problemas fue en vano… Sanji se sentó en frente a ella, pero no en la mesa, sino en un taburete de la barra que separa la cocina del comedor, aquella en la que tantos festines pasaban. Él estuvo todo ese tiempo mirándola, pero de reojo y para disimular, encendió un cigarrillo.

Cuando Nami terminó, se sintió muy aliviada, pero se dio cuenta que aún quedaban otros diez minutos. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas y mirando un rato el log pose.

Nada más sonar un fuerte pitido, en seguida vino acompañado de un salto de Nami, pero no por ansias, bueno, por eso también, todo hay que decirlo, pero más que nada por el susto que le dio… ella nunca estuvo al pendiente del horno que tenía el barco, y cuando sonó, apenas se escuchaba ya que con el ruido que formaban a la hora de comer, era incluso casi imposible poder escuchar con claridad ni sus propios pensamientos, solo echarles la bronca por comer de esa manera. Pero es que, ¿si no fueran así, no serían sus nakamas, no? No serían su familia ^^

Volviendo a la caída, Sanji, que sí que estaba al pendiente del horno, se había levantado sigilosamente para no perturbar mucho a su dulce mellorine, pero nada más acercarse a este y escuchar un porrazo se giró y lo que vio le dejó atónito.

La mujer que perturbaba su mente estaba tirada en el suelo con la espalda ligeramente arqueada y quejándose con su mano derecha del dolor, pero lo peor de todo es que Sanji se dio cuenta de que la parte de arriba del bañador, que siempre lleva puesto desde que se volvieron todos a encontrar, estaba a punto de desatarse por el nudo de su nuca… debió ser cuando se quitó el delantal para hacer sus mapas.

Ese era el motivo por el que fue más rápido que un rayo a su lado, llevándose por delante con el pie izquierdo una silla… dio gracias al cielo a que tuviera zapatos y no que fuera de noche mientras iba al baño sin zapatos. Por eso, más que el susto de Nami al caerse, fue verle a él correr hacia ella tan rápido como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Sanji no tenía ya peligro alguno ver a su querida Nami-san en bañador, o tratándose de eso, a cualquier mujer, pero de ahí a verle totalmente descubierta, aunque solo fuera la mitad de su cuerpo, sería para él como una bomba en su nariz… no quería volver a pasar por eso. No recaería para así volver a recordar esos duros momentos huyendo de los okamas en la isla.

Rápidamente le hizo el nudo a su bañador y la ayudó cogiéndola de la mano a levantarse.

-"**Gracias Sanji-kun… No sé por qué me he asustado tanto**" jaja

Dice ella para relajar un poco el ambiente.

-"**… No es nada…**" Sanji responde mirando a la puerta evitando mirarla para que no se dé cuenta de cuáles fueron sus anteriores pensamientos. "¡**Oh no! ¡El pastel! Si no lo sacamos ya se puede estropear**"

Todo lo anterior se olvida y se acercan al horno. Para suerte de ellos el pastel estaba perfectamente hecho y a ambos se les hizo la boca agua. Mientras lo ponía Nami en la mesa, Sanji cogía el cuchillo para partirlo, un tenedor y un plato. Después se acercó al frigorífico y cogió lo que le quedaba de refresco de mandarinas para acompañarlo.

Lo puso todo en la mesa y por último le dio servilletas. Nami se sentó y él le apartó un trozo

-"**Si quieres más solo tienes que decírmelo ^^**"

-"**Está bien… Tiene un aspecto delicioso**"

Probó un trozo que cortó con el tenedor y lo metió en su boca. Empezó a comer como siempre, pero para Sanji no fue de la misma manera. Esos dulces labios que supuso que sabrían tan bien, debían estar mucho más jugosos ahora… y la manera en que Nami se lo metía en la boca le parecía escandalosamente sensual…

_Uy… creo que debería irme o sangraré de nuevo._ Pensó mientras se retiraba un poco de la mesa… Por mucho que le gustara estar con su dulcinea, no podía agobiarla con su presencia durante tanto tiempo… ella le dio parte de su tiempo al hacer la tarta y eso para él ya era un regalo del cielo.

Espera, ¿desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan comprensivo? ¿Desde cuándo no quiere estar a su lado solo porque cree que le molestaría? Ah ya, porque estaba cada vez más y más enamorado de ella… quería hacerlo bien. Cada vez que le profesara su amor sería sincero, para que ella viera que no era un arrebato, para que viera cómo su corazón latía por y para ella. Nadie podría hacerle pasar por aquello.

Así que se iba a marchar para darle espacio, pero no permitiría que Luffy u otro glotón le arruinara su maravillosa tarde.

-"¡**Está estupenda Sanji-kun!**" dice mirándole por un segundo y sonriendo, mientras vuelve otra vez a su merienda…

_¿Cómo puede mantener esa figura esculpida por los ángeles?... Ya es el momento Sanji, vete o para de pensar en ella todo el día y noche._

-"**Me alegro de que te guste, pero tú también debes llevarte el mérito… Ahora, te dejo tranquila para que puedas disfrutarla**" Se inclina ante ella y se gira hasta llegar al pomo de la puerta y poner su mano encima, cuando…

-"**¿No te quedas? ¿No vas a comerla?**"

-"**No quiero molestar ^^**"

Nami se quedó totalmente como en shock… ¿cómo rechaza estar a solas con ella comiendo el postre que juntos habían preparado con tanto cuidado… uno junto al otro? Lo que ella no sabía es que era justamente por eso.

-"**Vamos Sanji-kun… si tú no eres molestia… Bueno sí, errr a veces, ¡pero te aseguro que ahora no debes preocuparte! Entonces ¿te quedas? ¿Por favor?**" Dice mirándole con ojos de cachorrito degollado.

-"**Bueno, no puedo oponerte a algo que tú me pidas, y menos si pones esa carita**"

Suspiró mientras Nami decía algo de tener un gran don de gentes ^^

Buscó también para él algo de comer y pasó la mejor tarde de su vida con ella charlando y contándose cosas… Bueno, el mejor día de su vida si no fuera porque todo lo bueno se acaba y llegó la hora de la cena… o más bien la de la tortura.

* * *

><p>Dejen algunos reviews si les ha gustado o si desean preguntar algo ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Ahora estoy traduciendo una historia fantástica de<strong> Redwind Blade<strong> escritta en inglés y llamada **Sinch In Time**. Se trata de un _Kakasaku_, en el que nuestro equipo siete, a excepción de Kakashi, viaja al pasado, donde éste tuvo su infancia. Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke (que nunca se fue junto a Orochimaru) tendrán que cambiar ciertas cosas del pasado para poder llegar a conseguir un nuevo futuro.

Si les gusta, como a todos los que la están leyendo, pasen y lean. Les enganchará. ^^

Reviews ^^


	6. ¡Tierra a la vista!

**Gracias por todos los reviews... Me ponen de bueno humor, lo poco que el dia me da xD**

**Anónimo: jaja de acuerdo... a ver que nombre te pones ^^ creo que este capítulo será el principio del verdadero romance de estos dos ^^ A ver si te gusta tambien**

**Larita****: **¡mujer! que nunca das la brasa!, todo lo contrario, me alegra mucho lo que me has dicho... tienes toda la razón en cuanto a lo de Naruto con mi Kakasaku xd Pero ahora estoy más feliz de que alguien me lo haya dicho ^^ Por cierto, entre tú y yo con nuestras babas hacia Sanji, vamos a inundar el planeta... a ver si va a ser por eso la subida del nivel del mar? xD Este capitulo es más largo... Ahora abajo diré el por qué jaja ya verás!

**Youko1**: jaja al final la has leído eh? jajaja bueno pues este creo que te gustará más que el anterior que era de relleno xD A ver si te gusta tanto este también como para volver a leer.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores porque como no tenía tiempo en casa para escribir en el ordenador, tuve que hacerlo en el gimnasio con el iPod jajaja pero también me quedé mucho rato en la cama "durmiendo para mis padres xddd" escribiendo también en el iPod<p>

Esto es lo que ha salido. Como no pude llevar la cuenta de lo que llevaba escrito, seguí hasta llenar lo permitido por la aplicación del iPod jaja

Después lo pasé al ordenador cuando terminé los trabajos que tenía que entregar por ordenador y aquí está el resultado. Espero que no sea tan malo xd

* * *

><p>Agradezco los comentarios y si quieren o tienen pensado, alguna escena, o tienen alguna petición, no duden en hacérmelo saber, veré que puedo hacer =)<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por su atencion. Esta serie pertenece al gran Eichiro Oda, y por tanto no son mis personajes. No plagiar.<p>

¡Espero que disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – ¡Tierra a la vista!<strong>

Era hora de levantarse, como siempre, aún siendo de noche... pero así pasaría menos tiempo en volver a iluminársele el día.

Sí, hoy encontrarían por fin la maldita isla.

El tiempo que pasaron desde que zarparon de la anterior, fue de hace ya casi un mes... Apenas tenían alimentos, pero gracias a la fantástica habilidad de Sanji para racionalizar la comida, pese a tener a su capitán rondando todo el santo día la cocina, iban subsistiendo. Eso sí, lo más abundante que pudieron comer, fue pescado puesto que en el mar debían comer también frutas, verduras y carne. Parece ser que el capitán no estaba muy por la labor de no comer a todas horas su preciada carne.

Pero entonces, ¿a dónde iba la mayor parte de la carne (excluyendo la de peor calidad para Luffy, el marimo y los otros chicos)?

Ni qué decir tiene que a las dos mujeres más bellas del barco, pero más lindas y únicas del mundo frente a sus ojos. Esos ojos que ahora estaban siendo frotados por sus manos. Ese ojo derecho ahora tapado que no hacía más que recordar los antiguos momentos pasados junto a esa pelirroja con la que, día tras día soñaba, con la que vivía, con la que le robaba el corazón y todo su aliento, con la que hacía de su vida... una vida no desperdiciada.

Era hora de levantarse. Hoy llegarían a tierra... Quizás encuentre algo bonito que comprarle a Nami, de su parte y así, si con suerte lo llevaría todos los días puesto. Estaría más cerca de los latidos de su corazón.

Era hora de ir de compras.

Cuando en poco tiempo su capitán terminó de comer, lo cual no fue difícil de conseguir, ya que Sanji (muy inteligente por su parte), le dijo que si hacía lo que le decía, le haría por la noche un banquete con montones y montones de carne; empezó a recoger el dinero que le daban para la compra y el suyo propio para su especial regalo.

Ya todos estaban preparados para dejar el barco y pasar por el pueblo, pero que daba decidir quién se encargaba de proteger el barco.

-"**Yo me quedo, no me vendría mal descansar un poco**" cierto peliverde respondió mientras se sentaba en las escaleras principales del Thousand Sunny.

-"**Mira quien lo dice... El que se pasa todo el día durmiendo, marimo**" contesta Sanji preparándose para comenzar la pelea que, como siempre, iniciaban todas las mañanas.

-"**Quizás si no tuviera que escuchar "Nami-swan, Robin-chuan" constantemente, mi vida sería mucho mejor**" dice Zoro con cierto aire de superioridad y una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzando su rostro.

-"**Atrévete a repetir eso pelo de algas**" Sanji llega a enfurecer casi al cien por cien.

-"**Lo que has oído cejas rizadas, aunque si quieres puedo volver a repetírtelo, porque además de tonto pareces sordo**"

-"**Ya sí que la has liado**" termina el cocinero estallando.

La pelea que siempre finaliza con los dos coscorrones de Nami, esta vez es interrumpida por la arqueóloga, pero en lugar de optar por la violencia, sólo fue necesaria la presencia de su dulce voz para calmar a esos dos.

-"**Habría otra opción siempre que no os matéis... Si me prestáis atención…**"

En esto los dos dejan de luchar y contestan:

-"**Hai, Robin-chuan**"

-"**Mmm…**"

-"**Bueno, si espadachín-san quiere quedarse a descansar, para mí no supondría un esfuerzo quedarme a vigilar... Todavía tengo algunos libros que me quedan por leer, pero estaría agradecida si alguien fuera a comprar algunos nuevos que tengo en mente y que seguro venden en las famosas librerías de esta isla**" dice esto mirando a Sanji.

-"**Para mí sería un gran placer... Además de que, como ya sabes paso por la calle principal y el mercado**" Responde alegremente Sanji.

-"**Entonces está decidido, gracias**" le sonríe ella. "**Antes de irte, ven a la biblioteca, tengo que darte el nombre de los libros**"

-"**Por supuesto**" le devuelve la sonrisa, cosa que no pone muy de humor a Zoro... Y no, no es por la pelea de antes... Simplemente no le gusta ver a esos dos así... ¿Por qué?, aún no lo sabe, pero le hace feliz saber que quizás pase tiempo intentando conocer a esa mujer, aquella que antes de los dos años separados unos de otros, odiaba... bueno, más bien era como que no se fiaba de ella desde que entró en la banda, pero que poco a poco fue robando su duro corazón cuando la raptaron en Ennis Lobby.

* * *

><p>Todos excepto Robin, Zoro, Sanji y Nami estaban saliendo del puerto para ir al pueblo.<p>

Sanji fue a donde le dijo Robin y allí estaba ella con un papel que acababa de sacar del cajón del escritorio.

-"**Toma, esta es la lista de libros que te dije**"

-"**Gracias Robin-chan. ¿Deseas otra cosa aparte de los libros?**"

-"**No, sólo eso y, que te vaya bien...**"

Sanji se quedó un poco extrañado por su contestación pero sólo le cogió de la mano, se inclinó y le besó suavemente la mano.

-"**Bueno me marcho entonces**" Se giró y se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta para decir: "Que **te vaya todo a tí también bien... Aunque me temo que me sería difícil de creer con ese marimo**" Y se va.

Robin en cambio se queda allí tan sólo acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Mientras Sanji bajaba a la cubierta listo por fin para marcharse, estaba pensando acerca de lo que había querido decir la morena con esas palabras. Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando observó quién estaba aún parada en el muelle como esperando algo.<p>

Era Nami... pero ¿por qué seguía allí?

Ella le miró y se levantó de un pruebo barco que había atado alguien pera que no se fuera, y que ella, improvisada y momentáneamente había usado como asiento.

Se puso al lado de Sanji y empezó a hablarle.

-"**Por fin, ya pensaba que no ibas a venir**" dándole un pequeño golpecito en el brazo. **"¿Vamos ya al pueblo?**"

-"**¿Eh? ¿Me estabas esperando o algo así?**" dijo Sanji si poder creérselo.

-"**Sí... ¿Ves a alguien más por aquí?**" respondió ella juguetonamente.

-"**¿Me estas tomando el pelo?**" todavía no creyendo sus palabras.

-"**Pues claro que no**" Dijo Nami pesadamente... ¿Tan difícil era de creer que ella quisiera ir con él al pueblo?... Lo más seguro, pero ahí estaba... diciéndole claramente que a quién esperaba para ir al pueblo era él.

-"**...**" Unos segundos pasaron antes de que Sanji saliera de su incredulidad y cuando finalmente lo hizo... "**¡Nami-san, que agradable sorpresa! Sería un placer para mí**"

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, debía de ir a comprar todos los suministros, algunos cacharos nuevos para la cocina, los libros de Robin, y eso sin contar el regalo que le haría a Nami y que por cierto aún no había decidido. Pero es que desaprovechar el tiempo que ella iría a probarse ropa... Eso y pasar tiempo con ella, cosa que hacía que todo lo demás tuviera un segundo plano para él (incluyendo cuando ella se probara ropa o bañadores), le rompía el corazón.

Nami se le quedó mirando porque Sanji estaba pensando y haciendo muecas a causa de esto.

-"**¿Hay algún problema Sanji-kun? Si quieres podemos ir otro día... ¿O es que algo te preocupa?**"

-"**Realmente me encantaría ir contigo pero ya sabes que tengo que ir al mercado a comprar**" *suspiro* dice abatido.

-"**Si es por eso, no debes preocuparte, no necesito hoy ser Nami la gata ladrona... tuve muchos beneficios en la otra isla, y como sabrás, en el barco no puede gastarse.**"

-"**¿No vas a comprarte nada?**"

-"**Simplemente no lo necesito**"

-"**¿Por qué?**"

-"**¿Te acuerdas de cuando estuvimos en la isla Gioyin?" **En esto asiente Sanji la cabeza como era de esperar.** "Pues bien, mientras estábamos todos separados a causa de la repentina entrada en la isla y tu después te encontraste a cargo de Chopper por tu enfermedad... Yo encontré una tienda de ropa que resultó ser de Pappun, la estrella de mar amiga de Amie, la sirena. Dijo que estaba en deuda con nosotros y que por esa razón nos dejaba coger todo lo que quisiéramos totalmente gratis**" * sonríe*

-"**A ver si lo adivino, no quedó nada allí**"

-"**Exactamente**" Empezaron los dos a reírse.

-"**Bueno, entonces espero que no te resulte aburrida mi compañía madame**" confiesa ofreciéndole el brazo, que tras mucho pensar por parte de Nami, acepta para no despreciarlo. Se sentía rara... Era como si Sanji no fuera él, como si estuviera siendo más tranquilo a su alrededor. Ya no estaba constantemente acosándola. Este nuevo Sanji se sentía más agradable cuando estaba cerca, pero lo que no ha cambiado es su forma de ser con respecto a los demás tripulantes de la banda... Es extraño.

* * *

><p>Iban caminando al pueblo, increíblemente para Sanji, su apreciada pelirroja aún le sostenía del brazo. Esto hizo que todo en lo que pudiera pensar, no fuera otra cosa más que en ella... Pero un momento, necesitaba comprar antes de que cerraras el mercado o todos se llevaran los mejores productos.<p>

Cuando estuvieron allí, Sanji dejó totalmente asombrada a Nami, que intentando seguidos el paso, le era casi imposible mantenerse a su lado. Esto es porque, dicho sea de paso, el rubio cocinero, iba de un puesto a otro buscando sólo los mejor a precios que conseguía que le rebajaran.

Era increíble cómo podía estar pendiente de todos los puestos, mirando las mercancías y escuchando a los clientes para ver qué tal era... así no tendría que perder tiempo para estar con Nami.

... Un momento, ¿y Nami? ¿Dónde estaba? Desde luego a su lado no.

El cocinero se giró bruscamente intentando localizaría y la vio parada en un puesto de frutas. Él se acerca hasta su lado.

-"**Nami-san, siento haberte dejado atrás, no era mi intención, sólo te perdí porque tengo que comprar demasiadas cosas, después ir por los libros de Robin y...**" casi se le escapa lo del regalo "**quiero decir, estar con la mujer más hermosa del mundo"**

-"**No te preocupes, estaba por eso mismo intentando ahorrarte un poco de trabajo... Ya sabes que desde pequeña tenía el huerto de mandarinas. Pues no sólo sabía acerca de esa fruta, única y exclusivamente... Me encantan todo lo relacionado con un huerto**"

Hoy debía de ser el día para dejar asombrado a Sanji. Su pelirroja no sólo se ofrecía a acompañarle, sino también a ayudarle con todo lo que estuviera en su mano.

-"**Muchas gracias Nami-san**" dijo sonriendo con ojo de corazón. "**Realmente te lo agradecería, a mí solo me falta por comprar el pescado y la fruta junto con las verduras**"

-"**Yo me ocupo de eso último**" le dijo muy contenta... Quizás debió ser a causa de su comportamiento hacia ella, es decir, por fin desde hace tiempo no le miraba con esos ojos de corazón. "**Nos vemos en quince minutos en aquel banco de esa placita fuera de este bullicio de gente.**"

-"**Hoy es el segundo mejor día de mi vida**" Esto dejó un poco petrificada a la chica.

-"**¿Cómo que el segundo?**" No podía creer que ella no estuviera en el primer puesto de su ranking.

-"Hai **Nami-san, porque el primero fue el día en que hicimos la tarta de mandarinas.**" Confiesa más sonrosado y agachando la cabeza. Esto hizo que Nami cambiara el rostro de preocupación anterior por uno de comprensión.

-"**Para mí también lo fue**" Dicho esto se metió en el mercado antes de que Sanji pudiera contestar.

Su cigarro casi es tragado por su boca en el momento en el que empezó a toser de incredulidad. ¿Podría estar Nami coqueteando con él? No, definitivamente no... Eso no era una opción. Era imposible se dijo a sí mismo... ¿verdad?

No podía perder el tiempo, Nami le estaría esperando en unos minutos.

* * *

><p>Ya en la plaza, Nami cargada de dos bolsas muy pesadas, se sentó en el banco.<p>

"_¿Pero cómo he sido tan estúpida? "Para mí también lo fue" Aunque bueno, es la verdad... No puedo creerme que ese día fuera para mí tan bueno como los que pasé con Bellemere y Nojiko... __**¿Sanji-kun, que estás haciendo?**__"_ Dijo esto último en voz alta.

-"Oh**, ¿cómo has sabido dónde estaba? Y yo que iba a darte una sorpresa por detrás**" respondió el justo detrás de su oreja, lo que hizo que Nami se estremeciera y casi se resbalara por el banco...

"_¿Que me está pasando?" _pensó ella.

-"**¿Quieres tomar algo antes de llegarnos a la librería?, cierra más tarde y por eso pensé en tomar una bebida o un zumo**" Ofreció Sanji amablemente cogiendo sus bolsas también.

-"**Claro... Con el calor que hace en esta isla por la mañana. He oído que son como un desierto... por la mañana hace mucho calor, pero la noche es extremadamente fría.**"

-"**Pues entonces a por unos helados y esta noche prepararé chocolate caliente**" ^^

Se adentraron en la calle principal, aquella en donde estaban todas las tiendas, esas en las que Nami no podía dejar de mirar y se fueron a una heladería con unas mesitas en el balcón que atendían.

Era la hora de pasar más tiempo a su lado.

Dejen algunos reviews si les ha gustado o si desean preguntar algo ^^

* * *

><p>Ahora estoy traduciendo una historia fantástica de<strong> Redwind Blade<strong> escritta en inglés y llamada **Sinch In Time**. Se trata de un _Kakasaku_, en el que nuestro equipo siete, a excepción de Kakashi, viaja al pasado, donde éste tuvo su infancia. Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke (que nunca se fue junto a Orochimaru) tendrán que cambiar ciertas cosas del pasado para poder llegar a conseguir un nuevo futuro.

Si les gusta, como a todos los que la están leyendo, pasen y lean. Les enganchará. ^^

Reviews ^^


	7. Sentimientos incontrolables

¡Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo, no sabéis cuánto siento el retraso.

Me hace muy feliz poder escribiría esta historia, porque sé que os llena de ilusión tanto como me hace a mí.

Como os conté en el capítulo anterior estaba liada con los exámenes. He tenido casi uno cada día, y siendo exámenes universitarios, jugándome mi carrera y futuro, no podía descansar ni un minuto para ocuparme con algo. Pero bueno, ya se han acabado y espero de verdad, poder aprobarlos.

Así que, ahora tengo más tiempo para dedicarme a vosotros y escribiría más a menudo. Sacaré tiempo para recompensados lo que hemos perdido... Mirad que no quería retrasarme, realmente lo siento mucho. Espero que no vuelva a suceder, o por lo menos hasta junio que volveremos con exámenes finales... También tengo parciales ehhhh jaja

Gomenasai gozaimasu!

Bueno pues dicho esto, toca como ya sabéis responder a vuestros maravillosos reviews ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Youko1<strong>: me alegra que te guste la historia y la sigas, pero de verdad siento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto para este capitulo... Como he dicho antes me era imposible... Por eso estoy empezando a trabajar en el próximo... Este tiene algo mas de interacción entre los personajes y hay Zoro x Robin espero que te guste.

**hello**: gracias por comentarme lo del blog, en cuanto tenga un poco mas de tiempo me pasare sin dudarlo ^^

**shofy cullen weasly**: jaja me alegro de que tu maquinita te prendiera ^^ gracias por los ánimos... Espero que si, que tenga futuro... Quien sabe a lo mejor me hago famosa xD es broma, pero si me siento una de ellas gracias o todos los fanfictioneros que me dan el apoyo que me demuestras en todos tus reviews. Gracias de corazón, y disculpa el retraso :(

**AKARI**: gracias. Sí, Nami se va dando cuenta, no solo de los sentimientos de Sanji, sino también de los suyos ^^ a ver si te gusta este capitulo

**Larita**: hola de nuevo... Me ha encantado tu comentario porque se te ve que te interesa la historia... Me encanta que me hagan preguntas... Suelo contestar dudas de los futuros capítulos aunque no estén resueltos. Además así me sirven de guía e inspiración. En este capítulo, Robin tanteará un poco el terreno como dijiste y además muy bien... Lo de la acción en la historia, no te preocupes, que ya la tenía pensada desde un principio... No se si meterla en el capitulo 8 (próximo) o en el siguiente. Entre tú y yo con nuestras babas hacemos de este mundo nuevas mareas jajaja. ¿Me crees cuando te digo que estaba pensando en poner esa frase en el fic?... Soy una gran fan de Mulán, es mi película favorita ^^ como le he dicho a Youko1: Este tiene algo mas de interacción entre los personajes y hay Zoro x Robin espero que te guste.

**Melibea** **del Toboso**: gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste... Veo que eres nueva por mi fic, así que sólo quería hacerte saber, que cualquier duda que tengas, te la responderé con mucho gusto ^^. Como le he dicho a Larita, sí que habrá acción, no debéis preocupaos, a mí también me gustan esas escenas :)

**Anónimo**: no pasa nada por lo del nombre ^^ escribe un asterisco o algo al principio del review y así sabré que eres tú ^^ a ver si este nuevo capitulo te gusta tanto o más que el anterior

**Irene** **Roronoa**: por fin subí el capítulo! Tu sabes mejor que nadie lo liada que he estado ^^ así que aquí tienes un poquito de Zoro x Robin. En el siguiente capítulo también habrá. Que lo disfrutes nakama! :)

**lukenoa31**: gracias, yo también adoro a esta pareja... Oda tiene que replantearse eso del final con romance, sobre todo en estos dos jajaja. Siento la tardanza pero aquí tienes uno calentito, recién sacado del horno ^^

* * *

><p>Realmente siento de verdad no haberla podido subir antes... y eso que la tenía casi toda traducida, pero es que además de todo lo que os he dicho antes, este capítulo es el más largo publicado hasta ahora.<p>

Espero que me perdonéis =( A ver si por lo menos os gusta este capítulo, que yo lo veo muy interesante.

* * *

><p>Agradezco los comentarios y si quieren o tienen pensado, alguna escena, o tienen alguna petición, no duden en hacérmelo saber, veré que puedo hacer =)<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por su atencion. Esta serie pertenece al gran Eichiro Oda, y por tanto no son mis personajes. No plagiar.<p>

¡Espero que disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – Sentimientos en el aire<strong>

Todo era estupendo... Parecía increíble cómo, el simple hecho de permanecer a su lado, hacía que su corazón palpitara de una manera que incluso le daba miedo. Y aunque estaba al otro lado de la mesa de la heladería, donde estaba su querida pelirroja, no podría escucharlo ¿verdad? ¿o sí?

Ya se estaba volviendo totalmente loco. Loco por esa mujer. Loco por besarla sin ningún impedimento... Como le gustaría ser correspondido.

-"**Sanji-kun, ¿no vas a tomar helado? Pensé que íbamos a venir los dos a esta heladería para refrescarnos... No sé cómo puedes estar como si nada con traje y corbata.**" Terminó diciendo para coger una cucharada de su postre.

-"**¿Eh? ¡Ah! Pues no es tan difícil cuando ya te acostumbras a todo. En una cocina hace mucho, mucho calor y pues... combatiendo también.**" Dijo sin siquiera pensar nada de lo que decía.

Se le estaba cayendo la baba por el postre que tenía Nami, pero no exactamente por el helado, más bien por desear quitarlo de la comisura de su boca con sus propios labios. Se veía tan dulce, que la mujer que tenía delante de él, no parecía una de las piratas más buscadas en todo el Grand Line... La Gata Ladrona.

-"**¡Eres increíble! Yo aquí con pantalón corto y el sujetador del bikini, mientras que tú llevas puesto un traje negro y largo. Al menos podrías quitarte la chaqueta.**" Vio que el cocinero se le quedaba perplejo, pero más se quedó ella de piedra cuando Sanji alargó la mano para rozarle la boca con su pulgar y limpiársela de la manera más suave que jamás habría imaginado. "**¿Qué crees que haces baka?**" Dijo con la mano apretada como si estuviera esperando su respuesta para atizarle uno de sus golpes.

-"**Lo... lo siento. Yo sólo intentaba limpiarte el helado. Nunca lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido que te habría molestado. Sumimasen**" Dijo mirando el suelo cerca de donde ella tenía sus piernas cruzadas, delgadas, firmes, suaves, cálidas... Estos pensamientos le provocaron un leve sonrojo, pero aún así no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante.

-"**E-está bien, no te preocupes...**" Contesta bajando el brazo, un poco colorada pero con una gran sonrisa respondida unos segundos más tarde por el rubio.

Ella siguió como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero en el fondo se sentía extraña. Ese "acercamiento" con Sanji, le había parecido... ¿sensual, romántico, atrevido? Pero sobre todo encantador por el suave gesto del muchacho. Ahora sí que le estaba confundiendo ese gesto tan cercano con él. A pesar de que siempre ha estado proclamando su amor incondicional por Nami y Robin, nunca ha llegado al punto de algo así. Parecía como que ellas fueran el cielo inalcanzable que nunca podría tocar. Pero estaba tan cerca para él.

Al cabo de unos minutos una joven muy guapa vestida con un pequeño delantal celeste atado a su cintura, se acercó a su mesa. Ella era la chica que antes les había atendido al llegar.

-"**Veo que ya se han terminado el helado. ¿Desea algo más la feliz pareja?**" Dijo sonriente y con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

-"**N-Nosotros no somos pareja**" Respondieron al unísono los dos. Un poco avergonzados por haber dicho exactamente las mismas palabras.

-"**¿Ah no? Pues se ven muy lindos juntos, realmente serían una genial pareja... Siento mucho la equivocación, como compensación les invito a ese helado. Aunque... deberían pensarlo**" dijo por último la chica soltando una pequeña risa y desapareciendo por la puerta del local.

Los dos muchachos, un poco consternados, se quedaron como en trance, pero todo volvió a la normalidad cuando escucharon el ruido de gente una calle más abajo de donde estaban.

-"**¿De qué crees que se deberá tanto jaleo?**" Aún con un poco de sonrojo saltó diciendo Nami.

-"**No sé, pero puede que tenga algo que ver con que sea la calle principal... Ahora estarán abriendo los comercios... El mercado abre temprano, pero este tipo de tiendas no acostumbran a abrir tan pronto. Si quieres podemos ir de tiendas.**" Le dijo mientras se situaba frente ella un poco inclinado, con la palma de su mano abierta como símbolo de su ayuda para levantarla de su asiento. Él como siempre tan caballeroso.

-"**Claro, me parece una idea genial pero creo que mejor debemos llevar la comida al barco... No me gustaría demasiado entrar a probarme ropa con montones de carne al lado**." Con mucho gusto aceptó su mano para ponerse de pie. Un leve escalofrío le corrió por la espalda al ver la sonrisa que le daba el cocinero desde tan cerca, tan solo a unos centímetros de su cara.

-"**Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Nami.**" Declaró embobado.

-"**¿Eh? ¿Nami? ¿Por fin me llamas así?**" Dijo pícaramente, olvidando que aún estaba con la mano en la suya. Todo sin darse cuenta, claro.

-"**¡Sumimasen Nami-san solo se me escapó. No fue mi intención, te lo juro... Por favor perdóname, sabes que yo te respeto más que a nada en este mundo, eres mi Nami-swan!**" Se arrodilla ante ella posando su rodilla izquierda en el suelo y con sus manos agarrando las de ella en alto con mucha delicadeza.

-"**¿Tu... tu Nami-swan?**" Cada vez más colorada por sus palabras. A esto se le debe añadir la escenita que tenían montada en mitad de la calle. Gracias a Kami que no pasaba por allí mucha gente porque estaban en las tiendas.

-"**Sí. No. Es decir, tu eres la única a quien trato de swan, creo que al menos me merezco que sea el único que te llame de esa manera ¿no?**" La mira fijamente con su ojo mientras se sonrojaba un poco algo avergonzado por lo que pudiera pensar. "**Todo claro, si a ti no te importa, porque si no yo podría-...**"

-"**No seas tonto, claro que eres el único que me llama de esa forma. Aunque..." **Desvía la mirada de Sanji unos segundos** "... me gustaría mucho más que me llamaras solo Nami.**"

La blanca piel que adornaba la pequeña porción del rostro descubierto de nuestro cocinero, pasó a ser de blanco como la leche, a ser rojo como un tomate maduro. ¿Realmente ella quería eso? Le era imposible creer que ella quisiera una relación de más confianza entre ellos. Aunque, si ella no lo quisiera así, no se lo hubiera dicho, pero ahí estaban, tomados de la mano y él arrodillado a sus pies. Sanji parecía que iba a explotar. Para él este momento era tan importante como estar pidiéndole matrimonio...

-"**Ya sabes que tus deseos son siempre órdenes para mí.**" Dijo besándole el dorso de la mano y colocándose por fin frente a ella de pie. Claro que no le soltó de su agarre. Algo extraño vio en la cara de Nami.

-"**No quiero que te veas obligado a hacerlo"** Evitó mirarle a la cara para no mostrarle su tristeza.** "Si no quieres no tienes por qué hac-...**"

-"**¡Claro que quiero!**" Rápidamente le contestó mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en su barbilla, empujándola levemente hacia arriba para que le mirara a su ojo visible. "**Haría cualquier cosa por tí, moriría por tí, por protegerte. Eres una persona muy preciada en mi vida. Pero no creas que hago todo por solo porque me lo pidas, o me lo ordenes, sino porque yo... yo realmente...**"

Sus palabras se le habían atascado en la garganta, le era imposible continuar. Jamás habría llegado a pensar que llegaría tan lejos... Estaba a un paso de confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero es que, estar en esa calle desierta, ellos dos únicamente acompañados de la suave brisa, los ruidos de las olas cerca del puerto, y el sol alumbrando sus rostros tan cerca, casi a punto de rozar sus labios... le provocaba a Sanji sentirse flotando y verla convertida en una diosa, su diosa que le llevaría a perder la razón y volverle loco majareta.

La chica se le quedó mirando pensativa durante ese tiempo... No sabía por qué, pero estaba muy nerviosa... Al poco tiempo se percató de los escasos milímetros que separaban sus rostros. Aún sabiendo que el cocinero tenía un momento perfecto para aprovecharse, no se apartó. Sabía que él no tomaría esa oportunidad para realizar uno de sus sueños, no sin su consentimiento... ¿O sería capaz?

Otra razón que le impedía separarse del muchacho es que, veía sumamente apetitosos esos labios, que parecían dulces y suaves a sus ojos... Nunca antes se había fijado demasiado en sus rasgos faciales, ya que lo que le parecía intrigante era lo que podría haber bajo el flequillo, aunque tras estos dos años, el misterio se había aclarado... Debía admitir que era muy apuesto. Le parecía extremadamente guapo...

Sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer levemente pensó: ¿Pero se puede saber en estoy pensando?...

Su mente salió enseguida de trance en el momento en el que Sanji terminó la frase que había dejado... Eso sí, igual o más nervioso.

-"**Yo... realmente...**" Volvió a repetir. "**Creo** **que deberíamos volver al barco para, ya sabes...**" por fin terminó de hablar en un tono mucho más triste que al principio. No podía confesárselo aún, no estaban preparados. Ninguno de los dos para afrontar tal situación. Sería mejor dejarlo para más adelante, cuando se aclararan un poco las cosas.

-"**C-claro**" Sanji se apartó de ella, no muy feliz, pero debía hacerlo. Cogió las bolsas y ella se puso a su lado. "**Vamos Sanji.**"

Él empezó a caminar junto a ella más feliz que antes. Parecía que le estaba gustando esto de tutearse el nombre.

* * *

><p><em>En el Thousand Sunny. Horas antes, esa misma mañana<em>.

Cierto peliverde se quedó a un lado de la cubierta a descansar. Estaba sentado en la fresca hierba que refrescaba el ambiente, mientras que el viento agitaba su cabello y mantenía sus ojos cerrados. La noche no le había cundido del todo. Entre el ero-cook, que parecía decir "_Te amo Nami-swan_" o "_Estás hoy realmente hermosa Nami-san_", otras muchas frases dedicadas a la pelirroja; y sus propios problemas, no pudo descansar.

Había momentos en los que parecían casi hermanos y otros en los que casi se mataban... Los momentos en los que empezaban a hablar siempre llegaban a fuertes discusiones... Esas conversaciones estaban siendo reservadas para cierta persona. Aunque... pensándolo bien, se dio cuenta de que últimamente no se enfrentaban tan a menudo, mejor dicho, desde hace bastantes días, semanas, que no se peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Siempre habría alguna discusión, pero no tan fuerte como las de antes. Debía admitir que le agradaba pasar ese tiempo luchando con él. Para ellos era como un "entrenamiento" no solo para fortalecerse, sino para entablar la fuerte relación que les unía a los dos y que se veía solo en momentos importantes, como peleas frente a poderosos enemigos. ¿La verdad? No podían estar entretenidos en el barco el uno sin el otro.

Así que, ¿Por qué Sanji se comportaba de esa forma? Incluso le daba más comida a Luffy y nunca antes soñaba en voz alta. Algún tema importante relacionado con la pelirroja tenía que ser. Maldito ero-cook. Pensó con una pícara sonrisa.

Por cierto... ¿Dónde estaba esa persona?

Desde hace un tiempo, su mente se arremolinaba alrededor de alguien. No era otra más que su morena nakama arqueóloga, Nico Robin.

Él soñaba momentos en el que la pelinegra se le acercaba lentamente, se sentaba sobre él, sin decir absolutamente nada y Robin posaba sus labios sobre los suyos, acariciando su rostro con sus delicadas manos. Así él la abrazaría y correspondería a sus besos llenos de pasión.

Claro que, por eso sólo eran sueños. No podía permanecer todas las noches pensando en ella. ¿Por qué la morena le había afectado de esa manera? Nunca se habría imaginado tener esa atracción por alguien... al menos no de una forma tan afectiva emocionalmente. Sabía que era muy guapa, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo que le importaba, hasta que, años antes, la tomaron los de la armada y tuvieron que ir a rescatarla a Enies Lobby.

Estos dos años separados también le hicieron pensar... No estar a su lado era como si, él se faltara incompleto por algo. Ese misterio no se le fue desvelado hasta que la vio en la isla Shaobandy. Había cambiado mucho en esos años, aunque parecía la misma chica de la que se enamoró. Un momento... ¿Enamorado? No podía ser cierto, no quería creérselo, él no podría estarlo. ¿No?

Parecía que sí. Pero aún así, no podría pensar en estar a su lado. La verdad era que desde que la conoció se negó a aceptarla en la banda, pero no por odio. No le negaba su ingreso al Going Merry, a la banda de los Mugiwaras o sombreros de paja, sino que le negaba la entrada a su solitario corazón. Desde pequeño siempre ha tenido que arreglárselas solo. Tras la muerte de su mejor amiga Kushina, el mundo le pareció un poco más triste. Desde ese entonces el solo vivía para conseguir su meta. Meta que solo lograría enfrentándose a todos y cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, para medir día a día su fuerza y demostrarle a la muchacha que podría conseguirlo por los dos.

Todo fue así hasta ese día en que el mocoso que se convertiría en su capitán le ayudó contra la marina. Ese fue el momento en el que decidiría que, aunque alguien le ayudara, formara parte de su vida, como el resto de la tripulación, no significaba hacerle más débil como le había parecido con Kushina. Todo lo contrario, ese sentimiento por proteger a su "familia" solo lo fortalecería para continuar su vida.

Ya no parecía tan triste y oscura. Todos ellos le ayudaban como sabía que él haría por ellos.

Hasta el día en que vio en Arabasta a esa mujer... La que al principio era increíble que pudiera tener tanta fuerza y se aliara con Crocodile. Parecía en el fondo frágil y delicada, además, la mirada de sus ojos le recordaban a los suyos tiempo atrás... Aquel tiempo en que no tenía ganas de nada, salvo de ser un superviviente, sin importarle cómo.

Ella fingía poca compasión por los que mataba, no siendo así como lo veía Zoro. Al darse cuenta de esto, apartó de un lado esos pensamientos e intentó crear un muro imaginario entre esa mujer que le hacía sentir algo dentro suya que no tenía desde la muerte de Kushina. Claro que como se lo negaba a sí mismo, no se dio cuenta de qué era hasta la actualidad.

Cuando ella llegó al barco por primera vez, ese muro se le rompió, volvía a creer que era su amiga de la infancia... La veía fuerte, decidida a encontrar los foneglíficos, en lugar de ser la mejor espadachina. Decidida, inteligente, guapa... No podía hacerle eso a Kushina. Robin no era ella.

De nada le sirvió eso en los dos años que pasó lejos de su lado. No podía seguir negándoselo. No quería. La necesitaba como al respirar. Aún así, era muy fácil pensarlo, pero atreverse a decirlo o hacerlo era muy distinto.

Que ironía. El más valiente de los espadachines, no podía enfrentarse a una chica, no de esa forma. Ya desde pequeño se le resistían las mujeres como con el caso de Kushina con la espada.

Estaba seguro de que cuando fuera el momento podría resolverlo. Ahora más bien le valía descansar. Robin andaría por ahí leyendo otro de esos libros que tan aburridos le parecían.

Unos pasos se oyeron a una media hora de quedarse dormido. Por increíble que pareciera, se despertó al sentir esa presencia. Por ello sin necesidad de desenvainar su espada, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con esa cálida mirada que le volvía loco. Venía con una copa en ambas manos.

-"**Hola** **kenshi-san. Pensé que tendrías calor con el tiempo que hace y te traje esto**" Le acerca una de las copas. "**Es granizado de frambuesa... ¿Puedo sentarme?**" Indicando el lugar de su lado.

-"**No, mejor no.**" Al ver la reacción que tuvo, se retractó de sus palabras "**Quiero decir, podrías mancharte de verde con la hierba, mejor sentémonos junto a la mesa.**"

* * *

><p>Robin le regaló una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaba. Y le ayudó a levantarse aunque él protestara a regañadientes. Sin soltarle de la mano con la que le ayudó, emprendieron el camino a las escaleras y se acercaron a la mesilla que tenía el parasol y dos sillas.<p>

Él no sabía si ayudarla o no a sentarse con la silla. Para qué vamos a engañarnos, Zoro nunca ha actuado como un caballero, eso se le daba mejor a Sanji. Pero este momento parecía importante para él. Tras esos segundos de duda, rápidamente acudió a su lado y se agarró de la silla separándola para ella, que le miraba con otra gran sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

-"**Gracias.**"

-"**... No, no es nada.**" Se quedó un poco cortado, pero dijo decidido. Así se sentó frente suya.

Robin se dio cuenta de que no bebía, al igual que él se dio cuenta de que estaba ella junto a él sin un libro en la mano, y lo más importante, solos en el Thousand Sunny. Gotas de sudar empezaban a caerle por la frente y cuello.

-"**Si tienes tanta calor, podrías tomar un poco de granizada.**" Dijo Robin.

-"**¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Pero es que yo y la frambuesa...**" Fue bajando el tono de voz al darse cuenta de cómo le miraba su compañera.

-"**Bueno, si quieres puedo hacerlo de otra cosa, se me dan muy bien.**"

-"**¿Has hecho esto tú?**" Ella asintió con la cabeza. "**¿Hablas en serio?**" Volvió a asentir la morena. "**¿Y qué hay de ese ero-cook? Es raro que no haya hecho nada de eso antes de salir.**" Comentó empezando a probar la delicia que le había preparado sólo para él. Sabía a dioses. Empezó a soñar despierto preguntándose si sus labios sabían tan bien como eso.

-"**Si no lo quieres no tienes por qué comerlo... No te obligaré como hice con Franky el día que se unió a la banda, aunque creo que contigo sería algo más suave, solo es una granizada.**" Le guiñó un ojo medio riendo al ver su reacción.

Eso casi le hizo botar de su asiento a Zoro, ya que un leve escalofrío le atravesó el cuerpo y sintió algo de más calor al imaginarselo. Ahora estaba más frágil que nunca hablando con esa mujer. Estaba totalmente colorado así que decidió probar la granizada para tranquilizarse.

-"**Está estupendo, gracias. Nunca me habían gustado realmente las frambuesas, pero a partir de ahora, no les pondré ninguna pega.**"

-"**Gracias por el halago espadachín-san**" Le sonríe. "**Por cierto, creo que cocinero-san no pudo porque estaba un poco... ¿cómo decirlo? Ocupado**" Le guiñó un ojo pícaramente. "**¿No te has dado cuenta?**" Volvió a sorber de la cañita de entre sus dedos.

-"**¿Te refieres a esos dos? Sí... Creo que los únicos que no lo saben, son ellos dos. Quizás les haría falta un empujoncito.**" Terminó de decir acabándose el final de su copa.

-"**Tienes toda la razón**." Contestó haciendo lo mismo que él.

Unos minutos pasaron, pero ellos seguían allí, mirándose a los ojos.

Zoro no se había encontrado más nervioso en toda su vida. No podría decirse lo mismo de Robin, ella parecía no temblar, pero por dentro realmente se moría.

Ella iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero en seguida, Zoro levantó una de sus manos y posarla levemente en su mejilla, tocando con el pulgar el labio inferior con el que tanto deseaba jugar entre los suyos desde hace tanto.

Las mejillas de Robin se encendieron hasta darle un color rosado al tono oscuro de su piel, pero parecía ser como que el espadachín se cortó y retiró su mano hasta dejarla en la pequeña mesa. Para su sorpresa, Robin cogió las mejillas de Zoro y le atrajo hasta ella, acercando también su rostro al del peliverde. Lentamente, sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso. Robin cerró los ojos y el espadachín quedó unos instantes en shock, pero un segundo más tarde cerró el también los ojos, correspondiendo muy románticamente aquel beso. Por fin los dos fueron capaces de expresar esos sentimientos que tan fuertemente tenían guardados en lo más profundo.

* * *

><p>Ahora estoy traduciendo una historia fantástica de<strong> Redwind Blade<strong> escritta en inglés y llamada **Sinch In Time**. Se trata de un _Kakasaku_, en el que nuestro equipo siete, a excepción de Kakashi, viaja al pasado, donde éste tuvo su infancia. Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke (que nunca se fue junto a Orochimaru) tendrán que cambiar ciertas cosas del pasado para poder llegar a conseguir un nuevo futuro.

Si les gusta, como a todos los que la están leyendo, pasen y lean. Les enganchará. ^^

Reviews ^^


	8. Empujoncito

Ya estoy aquí con el capítulo... Como la página no me dejó subirlo antes porque me ponía que había problemas, lo intenté con mis otros ordenadores, pero nada chicos... Que no hubo manera. Así que estuve esperando un rato hasta que ahora parece que me funciona.

A ver si os gusta este capítulo... No es mucho pero Sanji y Nami llegan a "algo" jejeje y bueno... tenemos una nueva pareja recién consolidada jaja Zoro y Robin.

**Irene** **Roronoa**: esa pareja oficial va dedicada especialmente a tí ^^ lo he hecho con cariño... Ya sabes que nunca he leído Zoro x Robin pero de igual manera lo he intentado. Espero que te guste ^^ si quieres que en próximos capítulos haya algo en especial acerca de Zoro o la relación dímelo e intento ponerlo ^^ ahhh, pero te aseguro que intentaré que ellos ayuden a mi Sanji y Nami a llegar a ser pareja tambien jajaja. No te hago esperar más, que la primera parte del capítulo de hoy es de tu preciada pareja xD

**Youko1**: gracias por tu comprensión y por aguantarme todas las semanas xDD sé que esta historia es principalmente de Sanji x Nami, así que por la segunda pareja no te preocupes ya que solo saldrá en algunos capítulos como este y el anterior porque serán necesarios en el futuro para ayudar a los protagonistas ^^ en este capítulo, de seguro habrá algo que te guste ;)

**drake**: jajaja hola me alegro de lo de tu nombre ^^ veras como este capítulo te gusta quizás más que el otro... Sanji y Nami tienen progresos xD esos dos cada vez tienen un vínculo mejor. Sólo de imaginarmelos en la escena que he montado me emociono y río jajaja espero que te guste también ^^ un saludo drake

El próximo capítulo irá solo de Sanji y Nami en cuanto a parejas, pero el empujoncito sí que lo darán Zoro y Robin. ¡Nos leemos!

Agradezco los comentarios y si quieren o tienen pensado, alguna escena, o tienen alguna petición, no duden en hacérmelo saber, veré que puedo hacer =)

* * *

><p>Gracias por su atencion. Esta serie pertenece al gran Eichiro Oda, y por tanto no son mis personajes. No plagiar.<p>

¡Espero que disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 8 - Empujoncito<span>

Por fin los dos fueron capaces de expresar esos sentimientos que tan fuertemente tenían guardados en lo más profundo de sus seres. Ese beso fue el principio de algo para ellos.

Se separaron y ambos se quedaron mudos. Sus miradas hacían contacto la una con la otra. Robin lucía una enorme sonrisa y Zoro la miró con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

Para él siempre fue su sueño... ¿Cómo esa mujer siempre le hacía cambiar todo? Ahora su mundo se veía al revés. Ella estaba allí, con él y de una forma que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Daría cualquier cosa por ella. Se había convertido desde ese beso, en su esclavo...

¡Qué ironía! Diciéndole todos los días al cocinero que no se arrastrara tras las féminas y ahora... ahora lo estaba él. Pero sólo tras esa morena que le robó el corazón. Ya podría admitir frente a cualquiera que estaba profundamente enamorado.

No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta... Sólo había que mirarle la cara.

-"**¿Tú... tú me has b... besado?**" dijo totalmente incrédulo, no porque hubiese sido ella la primera en dar ese paso, sino porque le parecía ireal todo esto.

-"**Sí, te he besado**" cada vez aumentando más el sonrojo de las mejillas por parte de ambos.

Zoro agarró una de las manos de Robin entre las suyas.

-"**Vaya…**" se llevó una mano a la boca donde los labios de Robin le habían dejado huella.

Miró su vaso vacío para reflexionar... Esto le hizo sonreír a Robin. ¿Zoro, el próximo que se convertirá en mejor espadachín del mundo era valiente para todo pero tímido para las chicas.

Éste se dio cuenta de la risita que soltó y la miró acusadoramente.

-"**¿Puedo saber que te hace tanta gracia?**" le comentó haciendo un puchero de disgusto con la boca mientras le miraba.

-"**No es nada**" le dijo dejándose de reír. "**Solo pensaba...**"

-"**No es muy educado reírse en la cara de alguien después de... después de... ya sabes**" en esto el sonrojo volvió a inundar su rostro y orejas.

-"**Lo siento**" volviendo a emitir esa pequeña risa "**Lo has vuelto a hacer... Pareces muy tímido cuando no se trata de espadas ^^. No sé el por qué de tanta vergüenza kenshi-san, solo has cambiado de varias espadas a una si simple mujer**" le dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-"**No... No es así... No eres una simple mujer. De hecho eres muy especial para mí.**" le miró con esa mirada que protagonizaba a nuestro peliverde... Esa mirada que hacía ponerle los pelos de gallina cuando se enfrentaban a él, pero que, en el caso de Robin, era debido por otra cosa.

-"**¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?**" dijo pícaramente.

En ese momento ella acarició con uno de sus pulgares la mano de Zoro, lo que hizo que a él le entrara un escalofrío electrizante por todo el cuerpo.

-"**Pues yo... Verás... Desde hace mucho tiempo que noto algo distinto. Ya sabes que tu ingreso a la banda no fue muy bien recibido por mí. La verdad es que tenía miedo...**"

Ella totalmente confundida le preguntó:

-"**¿Miedo? ¿Pero a qué? Yo ya sabía que quizás, bueno que en realidad ninguno me iba a aceptar a excepción de Luffy... Pero no fue así. Yo pensé que por haber sido uno de vuestros enemigos y de la banda Barock no confiaríais en mí... Pero tampoco era como para que vosotros me temierais. Realmente no entiendo lo que me dices**"

Dejó de halar para permitirse explicarse al hombre frente suya.

Los segundos pasaron pero el no decía nada. Era como verlo estar en una lucha interna en la cual parecía perder.

Cuando Robin estaba a punto de abrir la boca, Zoro la interrumpió.

-"**Temía que llegara a pasarme algo como esto?**" dijo serio mirando fijamente la mesa. Así conseguía no ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba por su fija observación. Aunque no consiguió lo que se propuso.

-"**¿Te refieres al beso?**" empezó a decir Robin tristemente y al comprobar que dejó de mirarla, apartó su vista de él, así como las manos de las suyas.

Zoro se dio cuenta de esto y antes de que escapara de su control, consiguió alcanzar sus dedos para volverlas a afianzar a las suyas firmemente. Tras su reacción se fijó en que ella quizás había podido tergiversar su comportamiento a otro muy distinto del que quería aparentar.

-"**Robin**" dijo pero ella seguía mirando al mar que se elevaba por encima de la barandilla del barco. "**Robin, por favor, mírame**" dejó una mano libre y la posó en su barbilla llegando a colocar su pulgar en la mejilla. "**No quise decir esto... Es que yo... Pues... ¡Ah! Por qué no puedo ser tan claro como el ero-cook?... Lo que yo quería decir es que tenía miedo a... enamorarme**"

Robin se quedó impactada a decir verdad. Siempre había deseado que llegara ese momento el cual no creía posible... ¿Quién le iba a decir que el espadachín sería capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos? Tampoco es que dudara de que los tuviera, simplemente él no solía expresarlos con tanta sinceridad.

-"**Pues yo me alegro porque...**" dijo volviéndose a acercar a sus labios llegando casi a tocarlos por unos milímetros "**me a mí me pasa lo mismo contigo**" finalizó sellando sus palabras en un beso más suave y romántico que el anterior.

Esta vez, el espadachín reaccionó al instante y le devolvió con mucho gusto el gesto.

Sus labios acompasados hicieron que el momento fuera un poco más necesitado. Tras largo tiempo de espera, sus deseos más profundos de estar así con el ser amado, salieron a la luz y esa necesidad se veía en el ambiente.

Pero como todo lo bueno se acaba, los muchachos tuvieron que parar por falta de aire, pero eso no hizo que su felicidad decayera... Más bien fue al contrario, al ver que esos besos no fueron sólo por una atracción física, sino porque en sus ojos se veía claramente la chispa del más puro amor.

-"**Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú...**" Zoro le dijo sonriendo.

-"**Puedo decir lo mismo de tí**" ^^

por increíble que parezca, Zoro la abrazó tiernamente por encima de la mesa... A arduas penas llegaba. Pero no le importaba con el fin de expresarle con ese abrazo que lo que había dicho era verdad y que nunca la dejaría si por él fuera.

La mesa estaba empezando a molestar así que ambos se levantaron y se acercaron tanto como sus cuerpos pudieron. Zoro la mantuvo fijamente de sus caderas y la pegó más aún. Ella por su parte rodeó con sus brazos el fuerte y ancho cuello que tenía él.

Otros besos como el primero cargado de sentimientos se repitieron durante algunos segundos, hasta que por fin se separaron y Zoro le cogió una de las manos.

-"**¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta?**" arrascándose con un dedo la mejilla. Todo esto de tener pareja le resultaba un poco extraño. ¿Pareja? Sí. Zoro era valiente, pero tampoco había sido un Don Juan y además conociéndole tan bien como lo hacía la banda, hubiera sido demasiado para Robin que le pidiera de rodillas ser su novia xD.

-"**Está bien, pero no podemos alejarnos demasiado. Acuérdate que tenemos que cuidar el barco de los marines y ladrones. Podemos ir si quieres a la playa, justo por allí que hay unos árboles para darnos sombra...**" Dijo apuntando con la mirada fija al este del muelle donde estaba anclado el barco y donde había de frente el camino que llevaba al pueblo que se veía no muy lejos "**Hace bastante calor.**"

-"**De acuerdo vayamos**" Al decir esto, bajaron del Thousand Sunny y nada más pisar tierra Zoro comenzó a ir al oste... Esto le hizo mucha gracia a Robin, así que lo único que hizo fue tirar del brazo de su novio a la dirección correcta.

A Zoro le ardían las mejillas... Por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado, su sentido de la orientación seguía siendo el peor de todo el Grand Line.

* * *

><p>Por el horizonte ya se veía a otra pareja. Sanji iba acompañando a Nami al barco. Cargado de las compras del mercado de esa mañana.<p>

En todo el viaje de vuelta ninguno de los dos habían hablado para nada. Sus rostros seguían igual de colorados por el momento que vivieron antes.

_Flash back_

Después de Salir de la calle donde tomaron el helado, empezaron a caminar de vuelta por la calle principal. Allí un grupo de gente se movía de un lado a otro mirando y entrando en tiendas, viendo que habían fabulosas ofertas de las que aprovecharse.

Era un caos absoluto.

Parecía casi una estampida. Por eso, nuestros dos personajes intentaban esquivar a todos los que se le ponían por delante. Incluso llegaron a separarse unos segundos, pero gracias al rastreador de Sanji pudieron encontrarse al instante.

En uno de esos momentos, algunas de las chicas que caminaban por allí, concretamente eran una rubia y una pelirosa de cuerpos de escándalo, las que se acercaron a Sanji.

Por lo visto, le habían visto cargando esas bolsas tan pesadas y decidieron ayudarlo... Eso o más bien intentar flirtear un poco con él.

-"**Hola guapo, ¿Necesitas ayuda?**" dijo la pelirosa acercándosele mucho y tomando su barbilla con perilla con los dedos.

Sanji se quedó un poco impactado por ello pero muy amablemente le contestó:

-"**Gracias, pero no podría permitir que un par de señoritas cargaran algo tan pesado**" sonrió pero no le duró mucho porque vio que Nami se giró para mirarle con fuego saliendo de sus ojos. Empezaba a temer por su vida, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería evitar a las chicas. Pero cuando iba a despedirse la otra habló tomándole de la mejilla contraria al lado del que ella estaba para girarle la cabeza y que la mirara a escasa distancia de su cara.

-"**No seas tímido... No es ninguna molestia para nosotras ¿verdad Megumi?**" Levantó la cabeza por encima de Sanji mirandola.

-"**Cierto Kasumi**"

-"**Lo siento señoritas pero no me interesan**" respondió sin mirarlas y caminando hacia delante para no perderse entre la multitud de su adorada Nami-swan. No podía darse el lujo de echar a perder todo lo que había avanzado en su relación. Por eso tuvo que contestarle a esas dos mujeres de manera tan cortante... Incluso siendo el caballero que era.

Si tenía que cambiar su comportamiento por estar junto a Nami, lo haría sin rechistar, siempre y cuando no tuviera que hacer daño a una mujer sin motivo... Él nunca sería capaz de dañar ese lado de la humanidad que le volvía loco. ^^

Emprendió rápido para alcanzarla pero cuando lo hizo ella no le prestaba atención. Iba justo detrás suya, haciendo que Nami se estremeciera de nervios, pero él se lo tomó como algo malo... Pensaba que estaría a punto de reaccionar contra él.

Muy equivocado no estaba. Nami rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encararlo intentando olvidar esas sensaciones que últimamente no dejaban de acosarla cuando estaba presente el cocinero. Más aún cuando estaba muy cerca de su lado.

Levantando un dedo acusadoramente, lo puso en el centro de su pecho golpeándolo mientras hablaba y Sanji se movía hacia atrás con un poco de miedo. Para qué engañarnos... Nami siempre tendría ese lado en su personalidad, por muy dulce que en otros casos pudiera ser.

-"**Verás Nami, yo no quería hacer nada que te molestara con ellas**" dijo intentando salvarse de su ira... Realmente él no hizo ni pidió nada.

-"**¿Por qué crees que me importaría lo que hicieras con ellas?**" siguió moviéndose delante de Sanji (dándole con el dedo) y este igual hacia atrás.

Su repentina respuesta le hizo gracia a Sanji así que se rio. Mala cosa. Nami parecía enfadarse más todavía.

-"**¿A qué viene esa risa?**" Hizo una mueca con la boca de enfado que a Sanji le pareció de lo más encantadora.

-"**No es nada, solo parecía que estuvieras celosa...**" Contestó divertidamente guiñándole por un segundo el único ojo que tenía a la vista.

-"**Eso... eso no es cierto... ¿Yo celosa? ¿Y encima de tí? Pfff por favor, no me hagas reír a mí también...**" contestó dejando de darle y andar, para colocarse de brazos y mirar a un lado algo sonrojada.

-"**Estás poniéndote colorada**" volvió a sonreir mientras acercaba su cabeza a su rostro.

-"**No**" contestó simplemente devolviéndole el gesto.

Cuando se dio cuenta, sus rostros se estaban acercando... pero, no como ellos pensaron. Estando entre tanto alboroto de gente, una señora le empujó sin querer y Nami estaba cayendo encima de Sanji.

En un instante, se vieron los dos tirados en el suelo, con las bolsas a ambos lados de Sanji, que estaba aguantado la cintura de Nami, para evitar que se diera contra la tierra. Todo el daño se lo llevó este, pero fue contrarrestado por la sensación de unas manos sujetando fuertemente su pecho y unos labios sobre los suyos.

¡Nami había caído sobre él! Y no de una manera cualquiera, sino con sus piernas enredadas entre las suyas y sus bocas unidas.

El ojo de Sanji no pudo abrirse más por la impresión, había conseguido, aunque de uno forma indirecta lo que él siempre había querido. Su corazón no podía dejar de latir, por un segundo pensó que quizás le daría un infarto de lo rápido que iba.

Nami por su parte sentía que miles de mariposas inundaban su estómago... Nunca había sentido algo así. Pensó que podía ser parte de la repentina y fuerte caída. Pero se dio cuenta que era así en el momento en que miró a Sanji y sintió su corazón totalmente desbocado.

Esto no podía estar pasando... Ella no quería dejar de besarle, pero en seguida Sanji empezó a soltarle de la cintura y vio que se desmayó.

-"**¡Genial! Encima de todo, va este y se desmaya**" dijo instantáneamente separándose de su boca.

Antes de salir de encima, rozó con una de sus manos esos labios que le habían sabido al manjar más delicioso del mundo.

Espera, para Nami. Le dijo la voz de su cabeza.

Se levantó del suelo para ponerse de rodillas y acomodar un poco a Sanji. Por lo menos cuando le vio no le sangraba la nariz como hubiera hecho unos meses antes al conocer las sirenas y por las cuales, casi pierde la vida.

La verdad es que el beso no le había desagradado. Mejor dicho, le había encantado.

Olvidándose de eso un momento, empezó a darle suaves palmadas a Sanji.

Nada, no se despertaba.

Le llamó por su nombre mientras sacudía un poco su cabeza.

Tampoco funcionaba.

Por eso, empleó su último recurso y más violento: sacudirlo entero por los hombros de una manera de daba miedo.

El pelo de Sanji se movía en todas direcciones, pero no por eso se veía la otra parte de su cara, ya sin misterio.

Unos segundos después se reanimó lentamente. Lo único que vio fue el cielo, para después quedar oculto tras la mirada de preocupación que le dirigía su pelirroja.

-"**¿Estás bien Sanji?**" le ayudó a sentarse.

-"**Sí... ¿Qué ha pasado?**" dijo rascándose la nuca con una manos mientras con la otra posada en el suelo se mantenía en esa posición.

-"**¿No lo recuerdas?**" dijo incrédula Nami "**No puedo creerlo**"

-"**...**" se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que por fin lo recordó. "**¡Ah! ¿Estás bien Nami? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Te duele algo? Dime por favor que no tienes nada**" le preguntó mirando cada parte de su cuerpo escandalosamente, rezando para que no tuviera nada.

Al ver la cara llena de profunda preocupación le tomó con ambas manos de la cara.

-"**¿Estás consciente de lo que ha pasado?... ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por eso ahora?**" le miró fijamente.

-"**Si algo malo te pasara por mi culpa, nunca me lo perdonaría**" le dijo tiernamente.

La chica se quedó en shock... Este hombre cada vez se superaba más a sí mismo. Era un romántico.

Sonriéndole tiernamente le dijo:

-"**Gracias**" Acompañado de una gran sonrisa y regalándole un pequeño abrazo por su cuello.

Sanji estaba un poco confuso.

-"**No sé por qué me das las gracias**" contestó tan confundido que no le devolvió ni el abrazo. Solo se quedó mirando su espalda pegada a su pecho.

-"**Por** **ser siempre tan tatento baka**" se apartó pero antes de ponerse de pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento, Sanji estaba seguro que los deseos se haían realidad.

-"**Venga Sanji, que luego tenemos que volver... ¿O no quieres venir conmigo?**" se giró colorada.

-"**Sí, sí que quiero... ya... ya voy Nami**" cogió las bolsas y se marchó con ella.

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

><p>Ya llegaron al muelle y desde allí unos piratas que estaban descansando bajo unos árboles les observaron atentamente.<p>

Se trataba de nuestra nueva pareja. Robin tenía la cabeza apollada en el hombro de Zoro que a su vez, tenía la espalda apollada en el tronco de una palmera.

**-"¿Has visto eso? Ya han llegado y por lo que parece cocinero-san y navegante-san no hablan nada.**"

-"**¿Cómo sabes eso?**" le miró intrigado Zoro colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-"**Desde hace unos minutos los noté por aquí y usé uno de mis ojos para observarles, pero por lo que ví, no se dirigían la palabra... Algo les debe haber pasado... Estaban muy colorados y juntos.**"

-"**¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a Nami nuestra navegante, a esa mujer que no la aguanta ni el mismo diablo cuando se enfada, la misma que no permite que Sanji le de constantemente la lata acercándose más de un metro?**" Robin asintió sonriendo "**No puedo creerlo... Yo ya sabía que entre esos... Pero la verdad, si te soy sincero, aún me cuesta creerlo por la parte que le corresponde a Nami... El cejas rizadas debe estar realmente feliz**" ^^

-"**Sí, aunque podríamos darle una ayudita**" Se apartó un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara.

-"**¿A qué te refieres?**"

-"**Deberíamos darles un empujoncito**"

Ante esto Zoro sonrió y selló sus labios con los suyos.


	9. El pasado, pasado es

**He tardado en subir el capitulo porque he tenido trabajos que hacer, estudiar un examen y encima todo resfriada... me encontraba fatal por eso pido disculpas... asi que aquí tienen el capitulo de esta semana que lo he intentado hacer un poco larguito ^^ disfrutenlo**

**reviews:**

**Irene** **Roronoa**: gracias ^^ en este capítulo tomé en cuenta el empujoncito con el que me inspiraste jajaja la verdad, hasta yo misma me reí un poco al escribirlo xD aquí no hay ZoRo... La verdad, no saldrán tanto como hasta ahora pero saldran no te preocupes ^^ En cuanto a tu postura con el cocinero y la navegante... SIIII he podido hacerte cambiar de opinión jejeje a ver si tu me echas cuenta y pones en tu historia actual SanNa, pero del romántico, que pones mal a mi Sanji jooooo aún así lo leeré, que está genial el fic ^^ Gracias porque te haya gustado tambien lo de Kushina ehhh jajaja un beso! Nos leemos y vemos el lunes xD (PD: a ver que tal te cae Brook en el cap YOHOHOHO)

**drake**: Así que aquí está el nuevo fic... Me parece increíble que ya vayamos por el capítulo nueve... Como pasa el tiempo... Me parecía increíble llevar tanto ^^ asi que por eso mismo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo en todos y cada uno de ellos con tus reviews. Me animan mucho ^^ a ver si este te gusta también ^^ lo he hecho con todo mi esfuerzo.

**Youko1**: la historia nunca caerá, pero ya sabes por qué me he tardado (viene arriba la razón) jajaja sí, Sanji mira que ha tenido tiempo en el cap anterior para poder soñar con que en el pasado le coquetearan, y precisamente tiene que ser ahora xD no te preocupes que por el momento creo que solo serán él y su pelirroja, o no... Jajaja es que escribo tal como me venga en el momento, aunque tenga por supuesto la línea de la historia hecha en mi cabeza jaja

**Larita**: wow, me encantó el review que me dejaste, era larguísimo, como a mi me gustan xD me dio tiempo de leermelo en el metro justo jajaja por eso te perdono el no haberme escrito en el cap anterior ehhhh jajaja no te preocupes. Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien en el pueblo con tantos zombies jaja ahora, a responder a tu review (responderé todo lo que pueda, no tengo demasiado tiempo, gomen): Sí, Zoro increiblemente no ha liado nada importante... Hasta ahora porque en este... Jejejeje ya lo leereas, es un poco patoso, pero es que es Zoro y lo queremos así. El pobre de Sanji se mareó, cierto. Pero no lo voy a poner así siempre, quizás sufra un pequeño cambio hoy ^^ Sanji tuvo que ser cortante la otra vez, por... digamos, el amor de su vida ^^ te explico eso que no entendías...

-Chan es con chicas o niñas pequeñas y es como un diminutivo, por ejemplo, en mi caso, sería Laura, pero si digo Laura-chan, es como Laurita.

-san: cuando Sanji dice -swan es procedente de esto... Es para dar formalismo a la persona que habla. En la banda por ejemplo solo se lo dice a Nami porque, yo pienso que es a la que mejor trata y mas quiere, en cambio a Robin le dice -chan/-chuan (lo de antes)

-kun es solo para chicos y niños pequeños, es como lo anterior de chan pero en el género masculino

Es facil ^^ ahhh y sí, Sumimasen, Gomen/gomennasai es perdon o lo siento ^^ en este capitulo sale sayõnara... Significa adios, pero eso seguro que lo has escuchado en eso de los vaqueros... "sayonara baby" jajaja si tienes dudas de algo mas preguntame sin problemas ^^

En cuanto a la acción, es que escribo tal como me venga en el momento, aunque tenga por supuesto la línea de la historia hecha en mi cabeza jaja... me voy emocionando con la historia y me voy por las ramas xD lo de la tortura... No se, tengo pensado otra cosa pero ya veré, tu dí cosas que quieras, a ver si puedo hacer algo ^^

lo de Irene Roronoa ya está solucionado, se lo dije, y me dijo que no sabía, asi que como la conozco en persona, le ayudé a ponerlo para que le dejes tu review ^^ ahhhh y muchas gracias por los videos, realmente me encantaron ^^ gracias espero que disfrutes el cap, nos leemos ^^

**Melibea** **del** **Toboso**: como le dije antes a Youko1, pensaba añadirle la acción pronto... Vamos en este o en el siguiente, pero escribo dependiendo de la inspiracion que tenga en el momento, es decir, que escribo tal como me venga en el momento, aunque tenga por supuesto la línea de la historia hecha en mi cabeza jaja. Aún así, si no incluyera la parte de la acción que era lo que iba a marcar el fic, no sabría que escribir xD a ver entonces si este cap te gusta ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero hacerles saber de una genial historia que en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó decir: Fall in Love de Irene Roronoa: .nets/7789608/1/Fall_in_Love**

* * *

><p>Gracias por su atencion. Esta serie pertenece al gran Eichiro Oda, y por tanto no son mis personajes. No plagiar.<p>

¡Espero que disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 9 – Lo pasado, pasado es…<span>

Sanji ya estaba terminando de guardar la comida en el frigorífico y armarios. Sólo le quedaba la despensa.

Nami, por otra parte, estaba en su habitación peinándose.

Ya llevaban veinte minutos en el barco… a este paso se haría de noche y las tiendas cerrarían. Por eso, nuestra famosa navegante, decidió hacer algo más... productivo. Sí, era una buena idea.

¿Pero qué...?

¿Perfeccionar su técnica con el Thunder Tempo?

Mmm, quizás, pero bueno, realmente no quería dañar el barco… así que, descartado.

¿Terminar alguno de sus mapas?

No, ya no estaba tan atrasada en ellos. Además necesitaba ir a la isla para tomar datos del viaje: tiempo, coordenadas, medidas periféricas…

Otra vez el tema de la isla… ¿Cuándo demonios Sanji estará listo? ¿Que no eran las chicas las que le hacían esperar al chico? Bueno, si Sanji fuera así, llegaría tarde hasta en su boda… Sin embargo, sabía que si se trata de su adorada Nami-swan, movería cielo y tierra por ella. Nami estaba tan contenta con eso... Se quedó allí imaginándoselo hasta que con el estruendo proveniente del almacén despertó.

* * *

><p><em>En otro lugar... oculto en el Thousand Sunny...<em>

-"**¡Ten** **más** **cuidado!**"

-"**Claro... Como tú eres más delgada... Además seguro que ni siquiera han oído nada**"

-"**Eso** **puede arreglarse si tanto te molesta. Puedo llevarme días con el cocinero-san, comiendo sólo su comida**" respondió la chica con tono juguetón. No llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo, bueno, unas horas para ser más exactos, pero le encantaba verlo morirse de celos ^^

-"**¡De eso ni hablar!**" contestó enfadado sujetándola de las muñecas en alto y robándole un beso, con lo que la conversación había finalizado.

* * *

><p><em>Volviendo a la habitación de Nami<em>

Como si eso fuera a pasar. Já. El día en que ese ligón se case, le perdono a todos sus deudas. Pero no estaría mal... Él y yo... Ya basta... Dándose una bofetada mental y totalmente colorada. Debo estar volviéndome loca, cualquier cosa me lleva a pensar en Sanji... Y hablando del rey de Roma... Ese ruido ¿qué habrá sido? Será mejor echar un vistazo, y de paso ayudo a ese hombre, porque si no... no salimos de aquí

Sanji, por otro lado, no escuchó ningún ruido. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que solo se ocupaba de su cocina y se olvidaba de todo. Incluso de Nami. Sobre todo cuando creaba sus obras culinarias… Sí eran para ella, pensaba en ella mientras las hacía, pero podía olvidar que no era suya… Cuando le dedicaba una sonrisa como agradecimiento, todos sus malestares se iban. Ahí, si tenía un pedacito de ella… solo para él.

Se disponía a colocar la última compra que hizo esa mañana cuando, de repente, la puerta de detrás suyo, que anteriormente había cerrado para tener mas fluidez en la habitación, se abrió dejando ver al ser más hermoso que nunca existió. Aquel que pudo ver en su mayor parte, pero que nunca le fue permitido tocar a menos que su dueña quisiera que le echara crema solar.

¿Cómo negarse a ello? Aunque fuera un infierno para él estar tan cerca, pero no como hubiere deseado, le era imposible decirle que no.

Su cuerpo era incluso más bello que el de la princesa ningyo Shirahoshi-hime, de la isla de las sirenas y tritones. De ella decían que superaba a la Shichibukai Hankock heibihime-sama.

Con la famosa sirena, se convirtió en piedra, pero su pelirroja hacía que le explotara el pecho con tan solo imaginarsela. La sensación era abrumadora. Más cuando la tenía delante como ahora con el pelo perfectamente arreglado y tal cual estaba vestida esta mañana.

Muy poca ropa dejando ver casi todo de ella, como casi siempre, cosa que no molestó demasiado al cocinero. Más bien era otra la enfadada...

-"**¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo para tardar tanto? ¿Y qué ruidos fueron esos?**" colocó sus manos en la cintura.

-"**Lo** **siento, por cierto, ¿a qué ruidos te refieres?**"

-"**Pues a** **esos que han sonado aquí y han llegado hasta mi habitación...**"

-"**Yo no he escuchado nada Nami... Es que estaba un poco ensimismado... Jeje**" dijo mientras se rascaba con una mano el cuello, de una manera tímida

La otra mano, aún estaba sujetando el saco que intentaba colocar en su correspondiente estante del mueble. Parecía un saco muy pesado.

Se le estaba resbalando de la mano, así que decidió acercarse a él y ayudarle.

Al principio, empezó a subirse ella con las manos, pero era demasiado pesado. Sanji, le ayudó hasta que al fin lo consiguieron dejar allí arriba.

-"**Ufff, ¿pero por qué pesa esto tanto? ¿Qué es?**"

-"**Es** **azúcar**" le contestó con media sonrisa

-"**¿Cómo? ¿Tanta? ¿Para qué quieres tanta azúcar? ¿Hace dos años comprabas también tanta?**" dijo colocandose delante suya.

-"**Jaja cuantas preguntas... Pareces muy interesada**" ^^

-"**Me interesa saber más**"

-"**... De azúcar...**" Levantó su ceja ante la declaración. El parecía no muy convencido con la respuesta que le dio.

-"**Pues claro que no tonto**" Empezó a ponerse un poco colorada y mirando hacia el suelo. "**Me interesa saber más de tí**"

Sanji se quedó estrupefacto... Aunque, cuando logró hacer memoria, le pareció realmente comprensible.

Aún así, le dejó continuar con su respuesta.

-"**Es que tú sabes mucho de mí... Estabas constantemente al lado de Robin y mío para preguntarnos cosas y consertinos. Sin embargo no sé nada de tí**."

-"**Es cierto. Todos los demás que estaban allí conocen mi pasado, pero tú tuviste que marcharte y dejarnos para irte con Arlong y su banda... Aún recuerdo cuando te encontramos, después de hablar con tu hermana Nojiko, tan mal en aquel lugar..."**

Pronto se arrepintió de sus palabras... Pero qué estúpido había sido. A nadie le gustaba recordar un pasado triste, pero este... era realmente tenebroso. Se maldijo a sí mismo por aquello.

Nami parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Todo era por su culpa.

-"**Lo siento muchísimo Nami... ¡Oh Dios! Sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento... Yo jamás querría hacerte daño**" Le miró con esa carita degollado que tantas veces le dedicaba en momentos difíciles. "**¿Serias capaz de perdonarme algún día?"**

-"**No**" A Sanji parecía habérsele caído un balde de agua fría en ese instante. "**No, porque te perdono ahora mismo**" ^^ El cocinero se relajó. Un día de estos le iba a dar algo. Aparte, Chopper no se lo tomaría muy bien.

Ella le sonrió y se sentó en un congelador que tenía justo detrás de ella. No sólo se usaba como lo que era, sino que también servía de separador de distintos espacios para la sala. Sala que tenía justo detrás una puerta, por cierto medio abierta, como salida a otra habitación y separada por un hueco de aproximadamente una persona, no más.

-"**Bueno, entonces me contarás algo ¿No?**" le dijo la pelirroja

-"**¿Qué** **quieres saber realmente?**" Se colocó inmediatamente la mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa. Aún así, no sabía por dónde empezar. "**Dime Nami, ¿Hay algo que desees preguntar en especial?**"

-"**No** **sé... ¡Ah, sí! La verdad es que desde que nos conocimos, todos sabemos los apellidos de los demás excepto el mío, porque no conocí a mi verdadera madre, y a tí... ¿Por qué?**"

Sanji no se hubiera imaginado estar en esta situación. Esa pregunta era de las que temía que le hiciera. Si lo hubiera sabido, le habría contado lo mismo que sabían los demás... De esa forma ya estarían caminando por las calles de la isla junto a ella.

-"**Pues la verdad es que no me gusta mucho hablar de ese pasado... Me cuesta demasiado. El único que lo sabe es Zeff**" dijo totalmente triste.

-"**...**" Nami le dejó unos segundos para recomponerse. "**Entonces esperaré para ese momento en que puedas decirme lo libremente**" ^^

-"**Gracias**" Sanji no se pudo resistir más y la abrazó por la cintura que estaba justo delante de su barriga, ya que ella seguía sentada sobre el congelador.

Por su parte le pareció un poco avergonzada esa posición. Él estaba entre sus piernas y abrazado a ella posesivamente por la cintura.

Gracias a Kami que llevaba pantalones. De no ser así se habría pensado darle o no uno de sus famosos golpes.

* * *

><p><em>Volviendo con nuestra otra pareja<em>

-"**Creo que ya es la hora**"

-"**¿La hora de qué?**" Zoro dijo confundido.

-"**¡Ahh!… ¿pues de qué va a ser?**" Usó su Akuma no Mi para hacerle crecer de la espalda una mano y golpearle en la cabeza.

-"**¡Ay! ¿Puedes ser un poco más suave? No quiero que te parezcas a Nami... Esa bruja me pone de los nervios... ¿Cómo puede aguantarle el cejas rizadas?**"

-"**Eso me pregunto yo a veces contigo...**" dandole una risa silenciosa.

Zoro intentando cambiar de tema le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente:

-"**Bueno entonces ¿damos ya el empujoncito?**"

Robin por su parte, estaba un poco perpleja ante tal emoción del muchacho.

-"**... Espera un momento, ¿qué tienes en mente?**" No estaba muy segura. Conociéndole, se le ocurriría cualquier tontería que hiciera enfadar posiblemente a Nami... Además, ay de ellos cómo se enteraran de donde estaban.

* * *

><p><em>En la despensa<em>

Ya estaban separados del tierno abrazo que momentos antes compartieron, pero el cocinero seguía delante suya... muy cerca, pero dándole suficiente espacio para evitar enojarla si le molestara.

En realidad a Nami no le molestaba esa proximidad, claro que no lo quería aceptar. No a los demás. No al increíblemente apuesto, caballeroso, inteligente y rubio cocinero frente suya.

Se lo negaba a sí misma.

Ya empezaba a dudar que eso que sintiera por Sanji fuera simple atracción. Sus sospechas se iban confirmando. Estaba absolutamente... perdidamente enamorada de él.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Siempre velaba por ella. La protegía. Concedía todos sus caprichos. Le hacía compañía si lo necesitaba... Era imposible no amarle.

Clavó su mirada en la suya, creando un fuerte enlace que creaba chispas. Nunca antes sintió tal sentimiento. A todo, se le sumó el que Sanji le acariciara con su pulgar la zona de su cadera donde ahora tenía posando las manos... Un escalofrío le recorrió por el cuerpo ante ese sensible acto.

Sin embargo, salió de su ensoñación de besarlo cuando algo le hizo que cayera hacia adelante con fuerza. Juraría que era una mano, grande por cierto. Ante ese brusco movimiento cerró los ojos, miedosa del impacto que pudiera recibir.

Entonces, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Sanji en el suelo de nuevo... Dos veces en el mismo día.

¿Podía ser algo normal? ¿Por qué siempre acababan así?

Tal vez, la otra vez fue un accidente, pero esta vez... Já. Esta vez sospechaba quién podría ser... La principal causa de sus sospechas se vieron, o más bien dicho, se oyeron confirmadas por tres espadas resonar las unas contra las otras cuando, por el sonido, dos personas huían de la habitación por la puerta trasera.

Esos dos le habían espiado tras el congelador... Cuando pille a Zoro jejeje pensó la pelirroja.

Ahora su mente prefería volverla al mismo lugar donde se quedó hace unos segundos.

Como la otra vez, estaban uno encima del otro, sólo que en esta ocasión era Nami la que estaba arriba. Otra diferencia, la más importante era que no habían llegado a tocar los labios del otro. Sanji, claro que se moría de ganas por besarla, pero debía contenerse.

Todo pensamiento racional del rubio se desvaneció cuando notó a Nami besarle tímidamente, pero de todas formas... ¡besándole!

Esta vez no se desmayó, al contrario, afianzó su pequeña figura con las manos y le devolvió el casto beso que le complacía tanto.

A los pocos segundos se separaron y se miraron. De ambos salían resplandores de completa felicidad por haber vivido aquel momento. Pero como todo lo bueno acaba... O no...

Seguido de eso, recibió un beso más de ella, pero ahora fue en la mejilla. Cosa que él entendió como que no le molestaba.

Ella se levantó sacudiéndose un poco la ropa para evitar mirarle directamente y cuando vio tumbado a Sanji en el suelo con un codo apoyando su cuerpo no pudo evitar recorrerle con los ojos. Tal fue el sonrojo, que se fue de allí y desde afuera, ya en la cubierta, le dijo que era hora de marcharse.

Sanji se volvió a tirar al suelo colocándose en forma de ángel y sonrió. ¿Ella estaba nerviosa? Al menos eso le pareció.

Realmente él también lo estaba pero por el vistazo detallado que le hizo de pies a cabeza, claro que al mismo tiempo se sentía honrado de que ella le tuviera más en cuenta en su vida.

¡Por Kami! ¡Cuatro besos en un día! Eso podría haberle costado semanas de duro esfuerzo en el pasado... Pero hoy recibió dos en la mejilla y otros dos en los labios.

Quizás el primero de estos no fuera Intencional, pero este último sí que lo fue. Por ello salió de allí dando saltitos al canto de ¡Mellorine! ¡Mellorine!

Llegando fuera, se escucharon varias explosiones procedentes del pueblo. Nami y Sanji olvidaron esto y se fueron corriendo al pueblo por miedo a imaginarse lo peor.

Sus pesadillas se hicieron realidad. Ni porque hubieran pasado dos años, el tonto de su capitán, Chopper, Franky, Ussop y Brook dejaban de hacer de las suyas. Ellos fueron los causantes de tales ruidos. Por lo visto estaban intentando de añadirle a las armas de Franky algunos inventos de Ussop. Se encontraron en un parque donde habían muchos de barbacoa, siendo ese el motivo por el que Luffy y Chopper fueran allí. Tenían hambre y Sanji les dijo que hoy comerían sólo si se portaban bien... pero un picoteo antes no estaba mal ¿Verdad?

Entre una cosa y otra, se comieron todo... Claro que el chico de goma tuvo toda la culpa y se la echó a los otros.

Entre broma u broma llegaron a jugar con los inventos del robot y ya se sabe que esta banda está llenos de locos aficionados al peligro...

* * *

><p><em>Momentos antes<em>

-"**Podemos** **ponerle ruedas en los pies para que vaya más rápido**" dijo Chopper

-"**O** **mejor, que brille en la oscuridad. Así cuando me entre hambre, me ayudará a quitar el candado del frigorífico que Sanji le pone a todas horas**" comentó Luffy.

-"**¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? Son mejores los rayos X para ver los pantis de todas las señoritas YOHOHOHO**"

-"**¡Nada de eso Brook!**" le dio un manotazo. "**Eso para que aprendas... Del dolor se puede aprender mucho... Yo por ejemplo en estos dos años...**" le interrupió el discurso Brook.

-"**¿Dolor? ¡Pero si soy sólo huesos, no me duele! YOHOHOHO... Me vas a hacer llorar de la rosa... Un momento... Si no tengo ojos YOHOHOHO**" él solo seguía. Volvió a recibir un golpe, esta vez más fuerte... Empezó a dudar de que fuera solo huesos... Ya le dolía todo xD

-"**¡Déjalo ya!... Oe, ¿por qué no hacemos que tire fuegos artificiales?**" se le iluminó la bombilla a Ussop, además como esas cosas se le daban henial hasta de pequeño, podría serle fácil idearlo.

-"**Mmm... Es una idea ¡SÚPER!**"

Y se pusieron manos a la obra, pero los planes, como ya sabemos, no resultaron como se esperaba.

* * *

><p><em>Volviendo al presente<em>

Los chicos estaban siendo fieramente castigados a golpes y amenazas por parte de Nami. Lo mismo de siempre.

Los chicos no paraban de disculparse, pero Nami tenía motivos para estar enfadada. Si los marines les descubrían podrían volver a traer problemas. Alguien tenía que ser el pepito grillo de la banda.

No había manera de hacerla parar de gritarles. A Sanji ya les daba incluso un poco de pena, aunque por dentro se moría de la risa. Se vengaría de todos los destrozos de su cocina día tras día. Sin embargo, ya era hora de ponerle fin a esto.

Agarró posesivamente de la cintura a Nami y la hizo callar por la sorpresa.

-"**Bueno chicos, creo que ya ha sido suficiente. Nami y yo nos vamos. Si quieren comer pueden cogerlo del horno. Yo mismo me encargué antes de apagarlo cuando terminó. Sayõnara**."

Y se fue de allí arrastrando a Nami. Los chicos se quedaron un poco petrificados, pero mejor era no ponerle pegas a la navegante.

Nami y Sanji llegaron por fin al centro del pueblo y como prometió Sanji a su querida pelirroja. La llevó a una tienda. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que seguía sujetándola de la cintura así que la soltó tan rápido, que parecía que le quemara.

Comprendió al fin el por qué del silencio de la chica al caminar todo ese tiempo. Pero no podía negar que le gustó.

-"**Sanji, por qué me trajiste a esta tienda precisamente... Aquí hay cosas demasiado elegantes. Sabes que solo me pongo esto sólo en ocasiones importantes. Prefiero la ropa casual**."

-"**Pero** **quiero comprarte un vestido, el más bonito que halla, para la más bella**."

-"**Tú como siempre halagándome... Tampoco es para tanto**"

-"**Cada vez que te miro, siento que estoy en presencia de un ángel con ojos de miel que expresan tu belleza...**" Nami se moría de amor por dentro "**Ya lo ves, no puedo evitarlo cuando estoy contigo. Anda, acepta mi regalo y compra el vestido más bonito que quieras sin importar el precio. Yo mientras eliges voy a fumarme un cigarrillo fuera. ¿Vale?**"

-"**E... está bien**" Cada vez pensaba que ya no podría resistirse más y se tiraría a sus brazos. Pero ahora a elegir vestidos.

La tienda era gigante, dudaba que ella sola pudiera encontrar uno adecuado... Pero Sanji no tardaría tanto ¿Verdad?

Sanji se acercó a una joyería que vio esa mañana y donde podría encontrar el producto que estaba buscando. Entró y se acercó al dependiente de la tienda.

-"**Hola señor, muy buenas**" le sonrió amablemente, siendo respondido por el hombre.

-"**Muy buenas, ¿qué desea?**"

-"**Me** **preguntaba si podían hacerme un colgante de plata y borde de oro con esta forma**"

Sacó de su bolsillo un papel, con el dibujo de lo deseado.

-"**Claro que sí señor, si es de este tamaño, puedo hacerlo ahora mismo... Nos han traído una máquina que puede lograrlo en tan solo unos minutos**"

-"**¿Podría** **inscribir esto también?**" comenta tomando un lápiz que había en la mesa y escribiendo el grabado.

-"**Por supuesto señor. ¿Quiere esperar? Ahora mismo se lo traigo**"

-"**De acuerdo, aquí estaré**"

Cuando el hombre se marchó al interior, su cara se llenó de alegría. Esperaba que a ella le gustara ese detalle que iba a darle.

Seguro que sí.


	10. Un comienzo inolvidable

Aquí vengo de nuevo. He estado algo de bajón últimamente así que no me pidáis mucho hoy. Es por eso y por el examen de esta semana por lo que no pude colgarlo antes. Aún así espero que me perdonen.

Por eso traigo un capítulo **más romántico**.

_A partir de ahora, Sanji y Nami no serán tan parecidos como en la serie… por supuesto que en mi fic seguirán igual… no sé cómo decirlo… ellos, al estar enamorados serán mas comprensivos con el otro y más tiernos. Lo que no quita que Nami no aparezca más veces enfadada jajaja_

Espero que lo disfruten hoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong>::::Reviews::::<strong>

**Irene** **Roronoa**: ¬¬ en este capítulo no me has comentado… esa te la guardo xD mañana te veo jaja (Los demás, no se preocupen que Irene y yo nos conocemos antes de fanfiction jaja no se piensen que me he enfadado con ella jaja Mmmm ¿o sí? xDDDD) Un beso Irene! y a ver cuando subes el próximo capítulo porque a este paso toca para Navidades jaja

**Monii** **MuGiiWaRa**: No te preocupes! ^^ no pasa nada porque sólo comentaras el primero. Lo que sí me hace feliz es verte por aquí de nuevo ^^ Digo a lo mejor sí que la lee, pero como fanfiction no te avisa de eso… Por lo que estoy muyyyyyy contenta de verte por aquí. Claro que te perdono… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Fuiste mi primer review me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo xD Me parece increíble que te lo hayas leído todo de un tirón ^^ espero que te haya gustado tanto como para matarte bien como dijiste jaja. Como habrás visto siempre respondo a los reviews, así que si tienes alguna duda, sugerencia u otra cosa, dímelo ^^ Sí, Robin tiene mucha suerte ¿verdad? Jaja me pareció gracioso poner a Zoro como el que pillan xD como dijiste ya falta poco para que confiesen sus sentimientos... a lo mejor se ve en poco ^^ jaja te dejo con el fic. ¡Que lo disfrutes! Nos leemos ^^

**Youko1**: tu favorito antes era el 7, después pasó a ser el 8 y yo más bien creo que ahora será este, el nueve… De momento jajaja. Tus dudas se resolverán hoy ^^ todo lo que dijiste es verdad, Nami ya sabe que le quiere y no dudará más ante eso. ¿Cómo se comportarán de aquí en adelante? Mmm ya lo tengo todo un poco pensado… por cierto iba a meter la acción en este capítulo, pero es que parece ser que me enrollo y al final siempre lo dejo para el siguiente. Esta vez juro que en el próximo habrá 'guerra' xD A ver si te gusta el de hoy ^^ chao

**drake**: jaja gracias por seguir siempre conmigo en el fic ^^ me alaga mucho que decidieras lo de tu nombre solo para no liarme jajaja en serio ^^ Ya vamos más o menos por la mitad del fic por eso todavía te queda enganche para rato xD Lo que no sé es si escribir segunda parte o esperar a que me venga algo más de inspiración. Por eso no prometo nada, no quiero crear ilusiones si después no lo cumplo por lo que sea. Yo siempre cumplo. Así que ten paciencia conmigo jaja. Un saludo ^^

**Larita**: mujer, no fue nada para mí explicarte cosas. No estudio japonés pero gracias a One Piece me interesé por su cultura, idioma, costumbres y arquitectura. Tu pregunta, que el saber no ocupa lugar ^^ Me encantaría tener unas fiestas como las tuyas en mi ciudad pero no las hay. Tenemos otras más… religiosas. Es que si digo cuales son, de seguro se sabe donde vivo y quieras que no, eso de repartir mi lugar de residencia por internet, no me hace demasiada gracia xD El pasado de Sanji, bueno, mi pasado de Sanji mejor dicho, lo revelaré en el próximo cap. Como le dije a Youko1, habrá acción también ^^ Es muy importante no perderse el siguiente… todavía no está escrito, solo está en mi cabeza. Intentaré plasmarlo lo mejor posible ^^ De Robin y Zoro… bueno dijiste todo lo que pensé. La verdad me hizo gracia la escenita que creé cuando le dieron el empujoncito jajaja Con Franky también, pero él es que más lo quiere por sólo enseñar tras los dos años todos sus nuevos 'juguetitos' xD Lo del colgante, no me sentía muy inspirada, he estado algo de bajón como dije antes :P Lo de que ella se enfada mucho por esperarle Mmmm ya lo veremos ^^ jaja eso compruébalo tú pero creo que al menos no hay nadie muerto actualmente en la isla jaja Bye! ^^

**Melibea del Toboso**: El pasado de Sanji se revelará totalmente en el cap 11… es que me enrollo como una persiana escribiendo y cuando medoy cuenta me digo: ¡Para ya Laura! Jajaja Tu comentario no me ofendió ^^ agradezco si algo se ve mal y que me lo digan… Por supuesto que también me digan que está bien y os guste… mi meta es que os entretengáis y lo paseis bien como yo lo hago dando vida a todos para acabar con mi final feliz. Eso si que no tiene precio para mí. Además todos los que me seguís será por algo. Sé que te gusta pero intentaré mejorar lo que me dijiste ^^ Ah mira lo que dije al principio de todo, antes de los reviews. Mas o menos eso te lo explicará todo. Muchas gracias por todo ^^ Me alegro verte por aquí de nuevo. Disfruta con el cap de hoy ^^ nos leemos

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero hacerles saber de una genial historia que en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó decir: Fall in Love de Irene Roronoa: .nets/7789608/1/Fall_in_Love**

* * *

><p>Gracias por su atencion. Esta serie pertenece al gran Eichiro Oda, y por tanto no son mis personajes. No plagiar.<p>

¡Espero que disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10 - Un comienzo inolvidable<p>

Toc, Toc, Toc

Durante más de quince minutos su pie resonaba en el suelo. El tiempo que estuvo esperando por Sanji era insufrible, inaguantable.

Nami estaba sentada sobre un banquito situado cerca de los probadores. Había estado buscando qué comprarse. La tienda era realmente grande... y cara. Aunque, tratándose de ella, la pudo recorrer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Había encontrado un par de vestidos bastante lindos, pero no llegaban a convencerle. Si esos mismos vestidos se los hubieran mostrado hace no mucho tiempo, ni se lo hubiera pensado. Hoy serían suyos. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no le llamaban la atención ahora?

Era bastante simple, le era imposible elegir nada que no fuera a gustarle al cocinero. Sabía que en realidad todo lo que ella hiciera, llevara o dijera, le encantaría. Fuera lo que fuese. Sin embargo, no tenerlo con ella a su lado le estaba matando. Jamás pensó que pudiera depender tanto de alguien.

Claro que los necesitaba a todos mucho, los quería como si fueran su verdadera familia. Ellos son hermanos, no de sangre, pero para ellos eso daba lo mismo. No tenía importancia.

No sentía lo mismo por uno de sus compañeros sin embargo.

Ahora que lo menciona...

¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

A no ser que... ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Nami ya estaba empezando a preocuparse...

Definitivamente no.

Era imposible.

Ella confiaba absolutamente en sus habilidades. Además no podrían tener en este instante problemas con la marina... No podrían… Acababan de llegar a la isla. Sabía que, aunque ya les quedó claro a los chicos por la regañina de antes, tenían mala suerte, pero tampoco tanta.

Eso ya pasaría castaño oscuro.

...

Y Sanji aún no llegaba.

... ¡Por Kami! ¿Cuánto más tardaría en fumarse un cigarrillo?... Bueno, siendo él podría durarle horas. Nunca sería capaza de dejar el tabaco.

Ahora bien, si tuviera que elegir, ya se sabe que entre eso o ella, no tenía alguna duda de cuál sería la elegida.

Nami sonrió ante tal suposición.

De todas formas siendo verdad, tardaba mucho. Ya empezaba a aburrirse sin su compañía.

* * *

><p>Estando distraída con tanto pensamiento no notó cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Lo que sí sintió fue una mano apoyada en su rodilla derecha. Este acto tan repentino la hizo saltar de la sorpresa.<p>

Todo quedó en eso, en un susto.

Miró a la persona sentada a su lado.

Era Sanji.

Él mostraba una expresión de intriga. La verdad era que, al pasar por la entrada, le resultó extraño no escucharla regateando con el dueño del lugar. Algo raro le pasaba desde hace un tiempo. Al menos esperaba que no se hubiera enfadado después de lo que ocurrió entre ellos.

Pero de ahí a la reacción que ella tuvo, no se lo esperó.

-"**¿Dónde has estado? Yo aquí esperándote y ¿tú por ahí de paseo?**" le miró intentando parecer enfadada en lugar de triste y preocupada. Cosa que Sanji vio.

-"**Eh... verás... es que yo..**." no podía decirle la verdad, pero tampoco quería mentirle. Gracias a Kami que lo interrumpió.

-"**Bueno, ya da igual. Ahora ayúdame con la ropa que elegir**." Se puso de pie, se arregló el vestido y tomó a Sanji de la mano para empezar a tirar de él. Era ya hora de buscar las prendas.

Así estuvo arrastrándole, mientras él parecía recuperarse de la impresión.

-"**¿Cómo?...**" Se quedó estupefacto ante el comentario.

-"**Pues eso, que no sé qué probarme. Quiero que me ayudes**."

-"**Nami, sabes que todo te sienta estupendamente. Cualquiera se te quedaría mirando embobado, llevaras lo que llevaras puesto.**" Le sonrió cuando ella miró hacia atrás.

-"**Ya, pero es que...**" De repente, el tirón de su mano cesó, sin embargo aún no la dejó ir. Pararon en mitad de un pasillo "**es que... yo no quiero que me mire cualquiera. Solo me interesa lo que piense de mí un solo hombre"**. Le miró fijamente a su ojo izquierdo, el cual se amplió de la sorpresa. Esta mujer cada día le asombraba más.

-"**¿Nami, quieres decir... tú... yo... es decir, que...?**" Las palabras no salían bien de su boca, se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta y parecían no poder salir. Esperaba que conociéndose de tantos años, le entendiera, aunque el cocinero nunca había tenido esa actitud en frente suya. Realmente estaba muy nervioso.

Pero Nami solo se ponía cada vez más sonrojada y cuando iba a pedirle que repitiera lo que dijo para asegurarse ella también de sus sentimientos, el joven dueño de la tienda, muy bien formado por cierto, apareció justo a su lado.

-"**Disculpen, ¿puedo ayudarle a usted y a su novia?**"

Nami se le quedó mirando, era bastante guapo pero no podría superar a Sanji. El rubio no tenía nada que envidiar. Pronto dejó de mirarle por la vergüenza de ser llamada su novia en todos los lugares a los que iban.

Sanji respondió en su lugar.

-"**Nosotros no somos pareja..**." Con la mano que tenía libre se arrascaba su nuca, símbolo de nerviosismo. No quería hacer enfadar a Nami. Ya se sabe lo furiosa que se ponía a veces.

Pero al parecer ahora estaba equivocado. Nami no estaba enfadada, más bien se sentía triste, decepcionada, por lo que Sanji había dicho. A ella le pareció tan convencido cuando lo dijo que realmente le dolía el pecho, pensar que lo negara tan rápido.

-"**... Nosotros no somos pareja porque nunca se lo he pedido. Yo siempre la he respetado y aceptado sus deseos. Si antes ella no quería que estuviera a su lado, lo comprendo, aunque me cueste en el alma, haré todo lo que quiera para hacerla feliz aún desde la distancia**"

Momentos atrás cuando habló, la vio tan decepcionada que quiso hacerle ver que no lo dijo de la forma en que ella lo interpretó. Por eso, ahora la miró a los ojos y continuó diciendo:

"**Sin embargo, me encantaría estar por siempre a su lado, si ella me aceptara**"

-"**Sanji, me estás preguntado si quiero...**" no sabía cómo decírselo

-**"... Si quieres ser mi novia**" finalizó poniéndose de rodillas sujetando su mano todavía.

Nami nunca se sintió más feliz en toda su vida. Ni siquiera cuando su banda venció a Arlong. Se sentía flotar en una nube, su mente vagaba de un sitio a otro.

Sanji permanecía quieto esperando una respuesta.

-"**Pues yo..**." Esos nervios sólo hacían dudar cada vez más al cocinero, por lo que le apretó un poco las manos, de una manera suave para no dañarlas, transmitiéndole confianza.

-"**Nami, olvida lo que te dije si no quie...**" Ella le cortó dándole un abrazo por el cuello colocándose a su altura.

-"**Claro que sí. ¡Me encantaría!**"

Sanji nunca había visto actuar así a Nami... Era la primera vez, claro que no podía pensar con mucha claridez pues su cuerpo pegado al suyo sólo le hacía querer abrazarla para no soltarla jamás.

En estos momentos creía ser la persona más feliz del mundo.

.

Mentira.

.

No creía serlo, lo era.

.

Con ese pensamiento se separó un poco de ella y mirándola, adorando su belleza, colocó su mano en su mejilla para acercarla dulcemente a su rostro.

Ambos se aproximaron al otro radiantes de felicidad, lo cual podía confirmarse al verles unir sus labios sin dejar de formar una sonrisa.

Cuando estaban así ambos se sentían completos. Si la felicidad existía de una manera tan fuerte y completa, ellos ya la habían encontrado. Duraran o no, ese recuerdo no saldría por el resto de los tiempos de la cabeza de Sanji.

Tras el casto, pero cargado de emociones reprimidas, beso de la nueva pareja de tortolitos, éstos se separaron y se abrazaron de una manera necesitada. Necesitaban sentir al otro, necesitaban saber si lo que estaba pasando era real.

Sanji rezaba porque su mente no le estuviera jugando una mala pasada.

Había soñado tantas veces con este momento que ya no sabía si se cumpliría.

Todo su temor se fue cuando de verdad supo que no era irreal.

¿Cómo lo supo?

Pues el dueño de la rienda empezó a dar unas pequeñas palmadas como muestra de alegría por la pareja.

-"**¿Ahora si puedo llamarlos como dije antes, no?**" le sonreía.

Los dos salieron de su mundo y se pusieron de pie. Sanji colocó su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-"**Sí, ahora sí**." le contestó Nami mirándole felizmente para cambiar al rostro de Sanji y compartir ambos una sonrisa.

-"**Entonces, ¿quieren que les ayude o prefieren que les deje solos?**"

-"**Solos, por favor**" respondieron ambos unísonamente.

-"**Está bien, me voy. ¡Ah! Quiero que sepan que les hacemos un descuento por todo lo que compren**" les dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

-"**¿A qué se debe?**" Nami estaba un poco confundida. Nunca se lo ofrecieron antes sin regatear.

-"**Tómenselo como un regalo por el comienzo de su noviazgo**" Y se marchó.

Ambos se quedaron sólos.

-"**Bueno, pues pongámonos en marcha, dentro de poco será la hora del almuerzo**"

-"**Sí vamos, ahora no tendrás que ayudarme**"

Se fueron por toda la tienda buscando algún vestido que le gustase.

Cuando encontraron varios fueron a los probadores donde se encontraron tras su vuelta de fumarse el cigarrillo.

-"**Tú espérame aquí, mientras que yo me los pruebo todos... No vayas a marcharte ehhhh**"

-"**Por supuesto que no Nami-swan**" le contestó con tono cantarín pero sin su famoso ojo de corazón.

-"**Está bien, voy dentro. Dámelos**" Dicho esto, Sanji se los entregó y esperó sentado hasta que por fin Nami salió con el primero de ellos puesto.

Era de color rojo, con tirantes casi resbalándole por sus hombros. Llevaba algo de pedrería y algunos toques de negro.

-"**¿Que tal este?**" dijo Nami al salir. Ella empezó a andar hacia él viendo que no decía nada. Se había quedado mudo.

-**"¡Ay! ¿Por qué me has pegado Nami?**" habló Sanji sobándose la cabeza.

-"**Eso te pasa por no echarme cuenta. Ni creas que por ser ahora novios, eso cambiará**" Se cruzó de brazos intentando parecer enfadada. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera probándose la ropa para él y que no le dijera nada?

-"**Pero si yo siempre estoy mirándote Mellorine**" se levantó y la agarró de su cintura.

Ante esto Nami se sonrojó por tal acto en público (aunque actualmente eran los únicos clientes de la tienda).

-"**¿Y por qué no me dices nada?**" seguía evitando su mirada.

-"**Porque no hay ninguna palabra en el mundo que pueda describir tu belleza, ninguna palabra puede demostrar lo que siento al verte solo para mí. Tu est magnifique**" Terminó hablándole en francés, su querido idioma del amor.

A ella le recorrió un dulce escalofrío por todo su ser y no pudo hacer más que mirarle, colocar sus manos en el fuerte pecho del cocinero y darle un tierno beso.

-"**Gracias**" le sonrió "**Entonces ¿te gusta este?**" se alejó un poco para que la viera.

-"**Sí, pero...**" se colocó un dedo en la barbilla.

-"**¿Pero... qué?**" le hacía gracia verlo de repente tan serio.

-"**Aún faltan algunos vestidos más**" le guiñó el ojo pícaramente y Nami rió.

-"**De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo he pillado. Me probaré todos los demás, pero solo por ser tú**" le devolvió el guiño y se volvió a meter dentro.

* * *

><p>Pasaron veinte minutos y ya se probó todos los vestidos. Para colmo a Sanji le gustaron todos. Le quedaba uno más y acabaría con toda la pila que escogieron.<p>

Era de color rosa. No era su color favorito pero tampoco le hacía ascos.

Cuando salió, Sanji estaba mirando en un pasillo algo.

No podían perder mucho más tiempo así que le llamó.

-"**¡Sanji! Ya me lo puse, ¿puedes venir?**"

-"**Voy inmediatamente Nami**" y se plantó allí frente suya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-"**Este es el último, ya no tengo más. ¿Cuál cojo?**"

-"**El primero era genial**"

-"**Sí pero la verdad estaba buscando otro aparte de ese, en otro color que llevo queriendo desde hace tiempo. El que tenía se me estropeó.**"

-"**Mmm y ¿qué color es ese?**" contestó sonriendo, pues ya sabía la respuesta.

-"**¿Te acuerdas de esa falda que tenía cuando nos conocimos?**" Él asintió. "**Pues era un vestido de Bellemere. Yo lo quise arreglar, haiéndolo un poco más a mí y lo convertí en una falda. Entonces desde hace un tiempo, ya no me queda bien, y como en la isla nube que estuve no habían tiendas para chicas, no pude comprarme uno parecido**" Confesó tristemente.

-"**Eh, no quiero verte así. Ve quitándote ese vestido y no salgas de ahí**"

-"**¿Qué pretendes pervertido?**"

-"**No pienses cosas que no son... Tu duda me ofende...**" hizo un puchero.

-"**Yaaaa está bien, pero que sepas que te tomo la palabra**" y volvió para cambiarse.

Sanji fue donde estaba antes y cogió lo que estaba mirando. Al ir de nuevo a los probadores se encontró con unos zapatos que harían perfectamente a juego con lo que tenía pensado. Por eso mismo se los llevó también.

Nami ya terminó y estaba esperándole. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que hacerlo hoy? Bueno, el resultado fue para mejor. No podía creerse que era la novia del guapísimo Sanji Kuroashi (pierna negra).

De repente, un brazo salió de la nada de entre las cortinas que la separaban de la tienda. Por la manga del brazo vio que era Sanji así que asomó la cabeza por fuera para dedicarle algunas 'hermosas' palabras.

-"**¿¡Se puede saber qué crees que estás haciendo! Estoy en ropa interior, ¡¿para qué me das ese susto? ¡Por Kami!**"

-"**Eh no pretendía asustarte. Lo siento**" se quedaron ahí unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que el cocinero empezó a hablar. "**Bueno, ¿no te vistes?** Pensé que querías el vestido."

-"**Eres un pervertido, no me cambies de tema... ¿Por qué metiste ahí tu mano?**"

Sanji empezaba a alucinar. La furia de esta mujer le cegaba de todo lo demás. A pesar de ello sabía cómo era desde un principio, por tanto no le afectó demasiado.

-"**¿No me dirás que no has visto lo que traje?**"

-"**No me tomes el pelo**" volvió a introducir la cabeza "**tú no has traído n...**" se quedó sin habla. Allí en su mano sujetaba una percha de la colgaba el vestido que siempre había querido.

Lo tomó y Sanji pudo sacar el brazo que estuvo durante la charla en el aire aguantando el peso de la prenda.

Sin decir nada se alejó y se sentó a esperar.

En pocos segundos la cortina se corrió a un lado dejando ver a la mujer más bella en la faz de la tierra. El vestido le quedaba de escándalo. Era muy arreglado y a la vez casual. Podría llevarlo siempre sin tener que preocuparse de a donde se dirigían.

Además quedaba muy bien emparejado con su pelo que era exactamente del mismo color. Así parecía tener la piel de porcelana y Sanji estaba de nuevo embobado.

-"**Siento todo lo que te dije antes. Es solo que nunca he ido de compras contigo así...**"

-"**¿Te refieres como una pareja, no?**"

-"**Sí, antes yo solo te gritaba y tú seguías haciendo lo mismo. Daba igual lo que te dijera o hiciera. De verdad que siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho pasar**."

-"**No me importa. Todo ha valido la pena**" sonrió de lado y la observó de arriba a abajo "Incluso que se te rompiera el anterior 'vestido' para comprarte este otro"

-"**¿Comprármelo? ¿Eso significa que te gusta?**"

-"**No me gusta el vestido en sí, me encanta que tú lo lleves puesto. Estás hermosa**"

-"**Hermosa ¿eh? Tú siempre lo estás con ese traje**"

-"**¿Te parezco hermosA?**" realmente no quería recordar esos dos años en la isla Kammabakka pero le encantaba ver la risa que le hacía a su pelirroja cuando comentaba cosas como estas.

-"**Sabes lo que quiero decir**" seguía riendo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-"**Por último, te falta esto**" le enseñó los zapatos que cogió anteriormente y la llevó al asiento para empezar a colocárselos en sus pies.

Tenían un tacón que hacía resaltar aún más su figura. Cosa que a él le dejaba cada vez más sin aire.

-"**Todo queda estupendamente Sanji. Muchas gracias. Me gusta tanto que me encantaría llevarlo puesto para marcharnos ahora al pueblo, y que todos vieran lo bien que acompaña esta chica tan hermosa, como tú siempre me dices, a su novio… Buen, al menos esta noche podré usarlo. ¿No te parece?**"

A Sanji se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea. De todas formas quería llevarla a comer a un lugar especial. Se fue a la recepción y le dijo en voz baja algo al dueño. Él asintió con la cabeza y fue al lado de su novia.

-"**Cuando quieras nos vamos**"

-"**Un segundo me cambio y ya nos v...**"

-"**Puedes llevártelo puesto**"

-"**¿Lo dices en serio?**"

-"**Por supuesto. Tus deseos siempre son órdenes para mí.**"

-"**Sanji, te amo**" y le abrazó.

-"**Y yo. Te amo mi dulce Mellorine**." la besó.

Después guardaron la ropa que llevaba Nami en una bolsa y él pagó el vestido naranja, negro y los zapatos.

* * *

><p>Ambos salieron de la tienda cogidos de la mano y rumbo a comer a un restaurante que a Sanji le llamó la atención.<p>

Por el camino, a Sanji le pareció ver algo raro desde un punto más atrás de la calle, pero sólo vio una mujer gritando a unos, por lo que parecían, bandoleros no prestó mucha importancia.

Nami lo zarandeó para preguntarle a dónde iban pero él solo señaló con la cabeza a dicho sitio.

Era un lugar refinado y por lo visto, tenían reservada una mesa a nombre del rubio.

Nami se le quedó mirando.

-"**¿Qué? ¿No creerás que tardé tanto solo para ir a fumar?**" sonrió y tiró de ella en dirección a la mesa.

-"**Eres increíble**" le dijo cuando se sentó gracias a la ayuda de Sanji, que amablemente le separó la silla de la mesa y después la arrimó.

-"**Tú me haces serlo**"

Ella le sonrió y tomó la carta del menú… A decir verdad, solo conocía algunos platos, todo por supuesto a las creaciones de Sanji. Otros nombres le sonaban… claro, sólo escuchaba al rubio cuando le interesaba… Eso cambiaría a partir de ahora.

¿Para qué engañarnos?

Era Nami. Si no había dinero por en medio, difícilmente prestaría toda su atención.

El rubio se le quedó mirando. Sabía que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué pedir para comer. Por eso le echó una mano.

-"**Hay platos exquisitos. Estoy seguro de que te gustarán. Por ejemplo, podemos pedir de primero 'Ensalada Niçoise' y de segundo 'Coq au Vin'. El postre da lo mismo, todo es estupendo**"

-"**Me parece genial. Tú eres el experto ¿no? Además si algo pasara, tú serías el primero en probarla**" Rió.

Entre risas y demás, llegaron al tema de cuando se conocieron.

Sanji dudó si contarlo o no, pero finalmente se decantó por lo primero.

-"**Nami, creo que no debería ocultar mi pasado. Al menos no a ti.**"

Ella acariciaba su mano por encima de la mesa para tranquilizarle.

-"**Siendo todavía un niño, trabajaba de aprendiz de cocinero en un barco de lujo, cuando este fue abordado por la tripulación del capitán Zeff "Pierna Roja". Durante el abordaje, me caí al agua, lo que me hizo perder el conocimiento. Tuve la suerte de ser rescatado por Zeff. No le caía muy bien, al igual que él a mí tampoco. Pero parece ser que, debido a que yo compartía su sueño de encontrar el All Blue, me salvó.**"

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su sueño.

"**Al recobrar el conocimiento, desperté en una isla de roca con él, quién me contó que ambos barcos fueron tragados por el mar a causa de la tormenta. Éramos los únicos supervivientes. Entonces me dio un saco de comida pequeño y él se quedó el saco más grande, ya que me dijo que él necesitaba más comida por ser mayor. Tras muchos días interminables en la isla, un barco pasó cerca de la isla y le hice señales pero este no respondió y se marchó. Luego de unos setenta días solo, fui a ver al viejo y vi que tenía su saco aún lleno. Cuando lo rajé para coger algo me di cuenta que solo habían tesoros... Entonces pensé ¿qué comió en todo ese tiempo?**"

Nami no sabía que pasó todo ese dolor siendo pequeño... No era lo mismo que le ocurrió a ella, pero sentía que toda esa desesperación sería demasiado para ella. No creía haber durado ni cuatro días allí.

"**Me di cuenta de que a Zeff le faltaba su pierna derecha. Por eso, para no morir, se la arrancó con una piedra y se la comió (en el manga). Zeff me contó que se la comió, para que en un futuro próximo yo fuera al Grand Line y encontrara el All Blue. Así, después de tanta hambre como pasamos, al viejo zorro se le ocurrió la idea de crear un restaurante en el mar y yo claro le ayudaría. Estuvimos 85 días allí metidos. Fue un infierno.**"

-"**Lo siento mucho**" dijo soltando una lágrima.

-"**No quiero verte llorar por mí. Nunca. No me lo merezco.**" Borró la lágrima de su cara con el pulgar.

-"**Eso no es verdad. Te mereces mucho más**" le sonrió dejando atrás el lloriqueo.

-"**Te amo mi amor.**"

-"**Yo... yo también te amo**." le encantó escuchar cómo le llamó. Le hacía sentir feliz y segura a su lado. Dudaba mucho que a partir de entonces se sintiera insegura.

* * *

><p>Salieron del restaurante y por supuesto Sanji pagó... Nami estaba alagada pero tampoco era justo que le regalara los vestidos, zapatos y se encargara de la cuenta... Quizás le quitara todas sus deudas... Después de todo era ahora su novio y tampoco iba a estar tratándole como siempre.<p>

Otra cosa que empezó a influirle en su manera de verle fue la de su pasado. Quiso preguntarle por lo que le ocurrió antes de unirse a aquel barco de lujo y encontrarse con Zeff, pero la tristeza se apoderó de ambos. Sería mejor dejarlo para otro momento. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Nada más salir del restaurante, se dirigieron frente al parque donde encontraron antes a los chicos. Sabían que no estarían allí. Lo más seguro es que ya estuvieran comiendo en el barco.

No había casi nadie allí. Solo una pareja y varias personas marchándose.

Se sentía afortunado de estar a solas con Nami, sin aguantar a toda la tripulación.

Ella le hacía olvidar todo. Cómo respirar. Cómo caminar. Cómo... ¡ahí va!

Antes cuando estaban en la tienda se le olvidó.

Bueno, ahora también era un buen momento.

Estaban apoyados en la barandilla de un pequeño puente, muy típicos de Japón. Servía para cruzar un riachuelo de aguas cristalinas que pasaba por la ciudad.

Ella miraba su reflejo en el agua. Él en cambio le observaba detenidamente.

-"**Nami**"

-"**¿Mmm, dónde quedó lo de amor?**" dijo riendo pícaramente.

-"**Si tanto te gusta... Puedo llamarte por el resto de mi vida así...**" la abrazó por detrás mirando junto a ella sus reflejos sonrientes. "**¿Sabes? Te ves hermosa, pero creo que aún te falta algo**" Se apartó un poco y le colocó un collar desde donde estaba.

Nami, cuando lo vio, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sollozar.

Nada más terminó de ponérselo la giró por los hombros y besó sus mejillas mojadas.

-"**Siempre te hago llorar. Espero que esta vez sea de felicidad**"

-"**¿Cómo no iban a serlo? Eres tan encantador, tan romántico... No puedo hacer otra cosa más que quererte.**" Su mirada viajaba desde el colgante hasta él. "**Es precioso... ¿Cuándo...?**"

-"**Ya te lo dije... No tardé tanto, solo para ir a fumar**" ^^

El collar estaba hecho de plata, y su contorno se bañaba en oro. Tenía la forma de su tatuaje. La verdad es que ella nunca pensó en hacerse uno igual. Siempre le gustó tenerlo ahí para hacerle olvidar el sufrimiento de haber vivido una época cómo la que tuvo con los tritones.

Era precioso. Dudaba mucho que si ella se lo hubiera comprado… más bien dicho, casi robado de precio al joyero, tuviera un valor tan importante para ella, como lo tenía ahora.

Oficialmente, este hombre la enloquecía. Fue todo un detalle de su parte pensar en honrarle con tantos regalos el día de hoy.

Nami seguía sujetando el colgante con las manos para ver que Sanji lo giraba y mostraba una inscripción que bordeaba por detrás la forma del colgante, haciendo una especie de espiral.

El mensaje iba de fuera hacia dentro diciendo:

_'Dudo de muchas cosas. Del universo, de la verdad como mentira. Pero no dudes jamás que te amo.'_

Le miró llorando aún más que antes y solo pudo devolverle su afecto con el beso más dulce pero apasionado que nunca se ha visto.

Sanji puso la frente contra la suya y dejó sus narices rozándose, mientras decía tocando sus suaves labios.

-"**Te amo**"

-"**Yo también te amo**"

Y acabaron abrazándose

Sería un comienzo inolvidable.

Sin embargo, no muy lejos de allí, unas sombras contemplaban a la feliz pareja mientras sostenían un cartel de La Gata Ladrona…


	11. ¿Por qué ahora?

**He tardado en subir el capitulo porque he tenido varios trabajos que hacer, estudiar bastantes examenes y encima todo resfriada... me encontraba fatal por eso pido disculpas... **

No sabéis cuánto siento el retraso. PERO AQUÍ VA UNO DE LOS CAPS MÁS LARGOS, SI NO, EL QUE MÁS ^^

Me hace muy feliz poder escribir esta historia, porque sé que os llena de ilusión tanto como me hace a mí.

Como os conté, estaba liada con todo lo de la universidad. He tenido casi un exámen y trabajo cada día (además de cuatro excursiones que he tenido que ir porque me entraban en esos examenes y eran para los trabajos jopeee qué estrés!), y siendo exámenes universitarios, jugándome mi carrera y futuro, no podía descansar ni un minuto para ocuparme con algo.

Al menos ya tengo este capítulo aquí. Lo que sí os voy a ir adelantando es que este verano (para mi a partir de julio) estaré haciendo sin parar con este fic ^^

Como os conté en el capítulo anterior estaba liada con los exámenes. He tenido casi uno cada día, y siendo exámenes universitarios, jugándome mi carrera y futuro, no podía descansar ni un minuto para ocuparme con algo. No sé cuanto tardaré en el próximo, pero os aseguro que mucho menos.

Paso con vuestros comentarios ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Irene Roronoa<strong>: eyy como sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo y que los demás reviews son largos, no me enrollo, ok onee-chan? ^^ pero lo que no se me olvida es que me dijiste que habrá SanNa en tu fic! Jaja y muchas gracias por todos los halagos que me diste ^^ aunque tampoco es para tanto jeje (monito rascandose el cuello) jaja un beso!

**MoNii MuGiiWaRa**: hola! No tengo mucho tiempo hoy para responder a todo lo que me habéis dicho... Tengo muchos exámenes esta semana. Pero me dije: "¡Mis fans necesitan pero que ya el nuevo cap!" espero que no te desilusiones con el fic porque haya tardado tanto ;( de veras que lo siento. Lo que me dijiste del abrazo, no te preocupes, con comentarios así, parece que recibo mil ^^ de todas formas, yo te mando un saludo desde España ^^ sigamos: la del cuerpo de Nami si que me sentí ser yo ^^ por eso lo escribí así. Me pareció súper romántico ^^ y sí, las mujeres no tardamos, son los hombres los que se desesperan ^^ en este caso fue al revés con sanji xD aunque a mi no me importaría esperarle todo el tiempo del mundo *Q* tus preguntas serán respondidas en este cap. ¡Que lo disfrutes! ^^

**Youko1**: muchas gracias! En este está la acción que tanto deseabas! Quería meter más cosas en el capitulo, pero ya superé las palabras que suelo poner en cada uno de ellos. Así habrá más emoción donde lo dejé. PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAP SERÁ ROMANTICO! ^^ espero que te guste este también, aunque sea un poco mas dramático

**drake**: mi ex-anónimo favorito! ^^ gracias por esperar tanto. Si te gusta la acción, este es tu capítulo. Por eso espero que te guste este y lo que pasará en el que viene. No se cuando lo subiré. Pero prometo acabar el fic ^^ un saludo!

**Larita**: no sabes lo bien que te entiendo :( yo tampoco tengo tiempo para hacer nada... Por eso quería decirte lo mismo que a los otros... No se cuando volveré a actualizar, pero seguro que jo tardaré tanto ^^ espero que tu salud haya mejorado, que tiempo le ha dado desde la ultima vez que hablamos ^^ mi cocinero si que está feliz, pero me temo que en este capitulo no lo pasa muy bien, al contrario que al siguiente. Te encantará ^^ sobre el resto del pasado de Sanji, tambien lo verás en el siguiente capítulo. EL PASADO DE SANJI TENDRÁ IMPORTANTES ACONTECIMIENTOS EN EL FUTURO. El colgante no fue demasiado lucido, mas bien me interesaba cómo lo descubriría Nami, pero debo decir que me encantaría ese collar ^^ PD: al final no te pasaste por MR. COOK jajaja un beso! ^^

**Melibea del Toboso**: hola! Síííí por fin Sanji tiene a su chica! Y vaya chica que se encontró, la que quería y de formas según Oda-sama de cuerpo despampanante jajaja muchas gracias por todos los halagos que me das tú y tods los demás. Arigato! Siento la tardanza, pero hoy no sufras mas xD aquí tienes el fic! ^^ un abrazo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 - ¿Por qué ahora...?<strong>

La feliz pareja que adornaba las calles de la ciudad desde la mañana, ahora paseaba tranquilamente por el parque.

El rubio cogía alegremente a su novia por los hombros, mientras que ella apoyaba su cabeza en el fuerte hombro del cocinero y al mismo tiempo, le rodeaba con su brazo por la espalda. Su otra mano tomaba la suya que dejó caer por su lado.

Hacían una estupenda pareja.

Sanji decidió que, como era muy tarde, la mejor idea sería volver al barco.

Después de casi un día sin fumar, a excepción de esa mañana, sentía que necesitaba un cigarro urgentemente, pero a causa de la bolsa que cargaba con la ropa de Nami, le era imposible. Tampoco quería soltarla a ella. No era siquiera una opción.

Suspiró. Sería mejor entretenerse con otra cosa. Todo sea por su querida pelirroja.

Caminando, Nami se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida de su acompañante. Entonces le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, con lo que consiguió llamar su atención.

-"**¿Mmm?**" Se sorprendió un poco por esa acción tan repentina.

-"**¿Te ocurre algo? Desde hace unos minutos estás algo ausente**" le dijo ella dulcemente.

-"**No es nada. Sólo... sólo estoy algo cansado. ¡Pero no de estar contigo! ¡Al contrario! Me encanta tu compañía. No podría estar sin ti**." Le intentó dar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero fracasó en el intento.

Así, Nami se quedó pensando qué le hizo comportarse así. No era muy lógico verlo balbucear. Tampoco verlo tan... nervioso.

Cuando eso le ocurría, aunque no fuera muy corriente, o cuando el primero al mando le daba la lata, él simplemente lo arreglaba con...

Ahhhhh... ya sabía a qué se debía...

Le sonrió.

-"**¿Sanji-kun?**" canturreó.

-"**Dime Mellorine**" levantando la ceja que se veía por no cubrirla su rubio flequillo.

-"**Si lo que quieres es fumar, por mí no hay problema. Ya sabes cuánto me gusta el olor del tabaco... Me recuerda tanto a Bellemere...**" Mostró una sonrisa llena de hermosos recuerdos en su cara.

-"**Nami... Te agradezco mucho tu preocupación por mí... Pero no es necesario... Me conformo con estar así contigo**."

Nunca, y repito, nunca, Sanji se había negado a un cigarrillo... Ni siquiera por estar junto a ella. Debía haber algo más.

Alguien tan caballeroso... Imposible... Sería...

-"**¿No me dirás que es por mi bolsa?**" levantó en esta ocasión ella una ceja mirándole directamente a su ojo, tan sólo a unos pocos centímetros. Ella se colocó de puntillas para no perder dato alguno de su respuesta.

Eso, más bien, hizo a Sanji ponerse más nervioso.

-"**Jajaja me has pillado**" puso esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a ella.

-"**Puedes dámela si no quieres detenerte por el camino. Al fin y al cabo has sido muy amable, como siempre, llevándola**."

No podría resistirse a esa mirada que tan hechizado le tenía.

- "**Está** **bien, pero en cuanto termine, quiero que me la devuelvas.**"

-"**Por supuesto, pero quiero antes algo a cambio...**" seguía de puntillas apoyándose con ambas manos en el fuerte pecho del cocinero.

Una gran gota caía por la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sanji... Ya se imaginaba algo por el estilo. Ella nunca cambiaría. Sin embargo así era su Nami-swan y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-"**¿Y eso que sería pelirroja mía?**" dijo no muy convencido pero intentando ser lo más discreto posible. Después del paso que dieron ambos y la tarde tan estupenda que pasó a su lado, además de todos esos regalos que le hizo, esperaba que no fueran berries. O al menos no demasiados. Estaba ahorrando para comprar una nueva cubertería y artilugios de cocina.

-"**No** **es casi nada...**" sonrió cerrando los ojos mientras con una mano apartó el pelo rojizo de en medio y lo colocaba tras la oreja.

Mala señal pensó el rubio. Debía ser algo muy importante. Ese gesto característico suyo sólo lo hacía cuando tenía mucho interés en algo.

Tragó saliva.

-"**Pídeme lo que quieras**." A este paso la haría más consentida de lo que ya era cuando se trataba de favores a Sanji. Pero, ¿quién era él para desobedecer las flechas de Cupido?

-"**Quiero esto**" Agarró la nuca del cocinero y acercó su rostro al suyo para acabar esa corta distancia con un suave beso.

Sanji, estaba realmente anonadado, pero ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a ese comportamiento en su chica... aún le suena raro eso de 'su chica'... Por eso mismo, correspondió desde el principio el beso, a pesar de que no cerró los ojos hasta un segundo después.

En ese intervalo de tiempo que quería que durase horas, se acordó de su 'amiga', la bolsa. Aquella infame que no dejaba estrechar a sus anchas la hermosa figura de la pelirroja con ambas manos y sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Cuando acabó el beso, nada de eso le importaba ya. Ni siquiera el fumarse el cigarro que tantas ansias tenía, además de ser el causante de ese acto de afecto de Nami... Bendito causante xD

-"**Te amo**" dijo Nami volviendo completamente al suelo pero pegada al pecho de Sanji en un abrazo, quién por su parte solo lo pudo devolver colocando su mejilla en la corona de su cabeza y usando un brazo para situarlo en su cintura.

-"**Te amo con todo mi ser Mellorine**" Sonrió aunque sabía que no podía verle. "**Pero una pregunta. ¿Por qué tan de repente si ya falta poco para llegar al Sunny?**"

Ella se apegó más aún a él.

-"**Debido** **a que no podré estar así contigo. Los chicos son unos entrometidos. Además**..." se apartó para guiñarle el ojo. "**tengo que mantener mi reputación**"

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-"**Espero** **que eso signifique que conmigo será distinto**" dijo divertidamente.

-"**No te acostumbres** **ehhh**" le pegó un pequeño coscorrón.

Él se sobó a duras penas con la mano de la bolsa y en ese momento Nami la cogió, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Sanji se quedó allí, viéndola contonear sus caderas. Estaba totalmente embobado. Ya que ahora sí podía hacerlo sin prohibición ninguna. Ella era sólo de él.

-"**No te quedes ahí mirando y ven que se hace muy tarde**" alzó la voz por la distancia mientras se giraba un poco viéndose de refilón su boca curvada ligeramente.

-"**Voyyyy**" simplemente respondió colocándose a su lado y disfrutando del cigarro que acababa de encender.

Ya en el pueblo, Sanji volvió a cargar con la bolsa y Nami le estuvo contando que sería mejor recaudar alguno de los gastos de esta mañana en las compras para el Thousand.

Para ella, recaudar era igual a robar o pedir prestado ilimitadamente sin consentimiento, un bien o varios jajaja. No podía esperarse otra cosa de la Gata Ladrona.

Por eso mismo, cuando vio a unos hombres muy bien vestidos, se adelantó a Sanji, diciéndole que esperara fuera del establecimiento donde habían entrado.

Sanji no estuvo de acuerdo e intentó frenarla agarrándola suavemente de la muñeca.

-"**Nami-swan creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo hoy. Mañana podrás hacerlo a tus anchas**"

-"**No**." Soltó secamente mirándolo de frente. "**El mejor momento es por la noche. Además, no había visto a esos tipos en todo el día por algún lugar de este pueblo. Es una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar.**" le miró con los ojos suplicantes.

-"**Aún así... es muy tarde**" intentaba caer en sus redes.

-"**¿Porfa? Te juro que no te molestaré hoy más con eso... Hay cosas muy importantes además de robar**" le dijo colgando sus brazos por el cuello y le dio un beso en la nariz.

Él simplemente la veía embobado... ¡Por el amor de Kami! ¿Cómo podría negarle nada?...

Suspiró y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"**De acuerdo, pero no tardes. Te espero aquí afuera**."

-"**Está hecho**" sonrió y se fue dejando allí al cocinero en la puerta del local, que por cierto, era un bar, fumando.

Para desgracia de Nami, aquellos tipos fueron a juntarse en una mesa con unos piratas de muy malas pintas, que apostaban y jugaban para ganar sus botines.

Los ricachones a los que siguió parecían deberles algunas cuentas por lo que oyó. A pesar de ello, se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó cruzada de piernas. Su mano se encontraba por encima del respaldo de la silla, pareciendo así muy cómoda.

-"**Hola** **chicos. Me pareció oír que hablabais de negocios. A mí me encantan**" sonrió pícaramente, siendo correspondido por el resto de presentes en la mesa.

Nami sabía que le resultaría imposible conseguir su tan preciado botín de otra manera que no fuera siguiendo su juego, sus reglas, pero todo ello para ser la ganadora. Nunca se atrevería a participar en algo que ya daba por perdido.

-"**Está usted invitada, señorita**" le tomó aquel hombre de la mano y la besó, para indicarle en qué consistía la partida.

Ohh sí, sería un estupendo juego, del que realmente disfrutaría viendo como a esos perdedores les salía el tiro por la culata.

O eso creía ella.

Sanji ya llevaba esperando a Nami unos minutos. Él sabía que su 'trabajo' era rápido por lo general, pero todo dependía de la ocasión.

Sin embargo desde que la dejó marchar se sintió angustiado, deprimido... No sabía bien qué era, pero podría deberse a que durante todo el día estuvieron juntos y ahora se separaron.

Ciertamente no estaba seguro del todo. Una parte no lo creía pero la otra rezaba para que así fuera.

Tic, toc, tic, toc…

El segundero de su reloj ya le estaba volviendo loco. A esas horas de la noche no había ningún alma por la calle, a excepción de algún que otro borracho.

Fue suficiente la espera. Nami tardaba demasiado.

En el momento en que estaba apagando el cigarrillo que terminaba por consumirse en sus dedos, escucho en la lejanía un grito.

No, no estaba tan lejos. El problema es que algo lo silenciaba.

Venía de dentro.

Para cuando reaccionó y decidió entrar en el bar, alguien salió dándole un empujón y apartándole de la salida. Justo detrás salió de la nada otro hombre de fuertes y grandes características, sujetando a una mujer. Aquella mujer tenía el cabello de color fuego.

Sí, era su pelirroja y ese asqueroso le estaba llevando dormida en el hombro como si fuera un saco. No se lo perdonaría jamás.

Fue tras él inmediatamente sin ver que alguien desde detrás, le apuntaba con una pistola al ver sus intenciones.

Por suerte del cocinero y desgracia del que disparó, sólo llegó a darle en el hombro, cerca de la clavícula.

En cuanto sonó el disparo, salieron huyendo y Sanji cayó desmayado al suelo por el intenso dolor.

Nadie salió a ver qué fue ese sonido. Lógicamente pensaron que era un disparo, pero ninguno de los habitantes se atrevió a salir de sus casas por miedo a los bandidos que frecuentaban aquellas calles.

Así, unos diez o quince minutos más tarde, logró incorporarse gracias a alguien que comenzó a levantarlo del frío suelo.

Era Zoro.

¿Cómo no? Si incluso no había nadie por allí, era imposible dudar algo así de este hombre.

-"¡**Zoro! ¡Debemos ir tras Nami**!"

-"**¿Te refieres esa vieja bruja? Ni loco... Antes me entrego a los marines... Mmm, no me digas que fue ella quién te dejó K.O. No deberías ser estar tan encima suya... Eso no puede ser bueno para la salud jajaja**" empezó a reírse.

-"**¡Estúpido Marimo! Ella no me hizo esto, la secuestraron unos tipos hace un rato... Justo antes de que me dispararan... Argh**" se quejó por el dolor, mientras se sujetaba el hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha.

Zoro, que no se había dado cuenta, no dudó en dejar atrás sus disputas y preocuparse por aquella lesión, que tenía una pinta seria.

Antes que nada debían ir a curarle. Chopper sabría qué hacer.

-"**Levanta ero-cook. Vamos al barco para tu herida**." empezó a cargarle por el brazo derecho, pues el insufrible dolor hacía que hasta le temblaran las piernas y le impedía dar un paso por su cuenta.

-"**¡Eso ni lo sueñes marimo-baka! ¡Debo impedir que algo horrible le ocurra a mi querida Nami! A estas alturas, debo protegerla aún más que lo de antes**." Dijo el rubio todo el tiempo con los ojos profundamente dolidos e inundado en lágrimas, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, su cuerpo no se tensaba de ira... más bien parecía como si se relajara de la impotencia al no saber donde estaba, como estaba o incluso saber si estaba viva.

A todo esto, un importante detalle que captó Zoro de las palabras que dijo Sanji fueron: "_Nami_" a secas y aquello de "_a estas alturas debo protegerla aún más que lo de antes_".

Bahh... Era imposible, no por parte de aquel hombre que sostenía, sino de la navegante.

Es más Sanji y Zoro no peleaban por lo que verdaderamente parecía o creían hacer creer, que se llevaban a muerte, sino más bien se llevaban como hermanos. En la situación en la que se encontraban, era mejor dejar de lado las rencillas.

O al menos lo intentaría.

Se dio la vuelta aún aguantándolo y emprendió la caminata.

-"**Un momento... ¿a dónde vas? ¿No te das cuenta que se fueron al otro lado? ¡Piensa un poco!... Esos tipos... Llevar... Nami... Igual a secuestro... Rescatarla... ¿¡Lo pillas!**"

Dijo furioso, ¿Cómo era posible que ahora le diera al peliverde por perderse? Su enfermedad nunca tendría remedio.

-"**No estoy perdido, no te vayas a creer. Volvemos al Sunny**." le respondió sin mirarle.

-"**Ahhh ¡Te he dicho que Nami no se fue allí! ¿Me has estado escuchando?**"

-"**Entonces, ¿lo que quieres es darle una paliza a esos tipos?**"

-"**Exacto**" suspiró, al menos lo había entendido.

-"**¿Y crees que vas a poder hacerlo en esas condiciones? La verdad cejas rizadas, te creía más inteligente.**" sonrió de lado.

Sanji enmudeció unos segundos. Él llevaba en este caso la razón. Así, sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron al Thousand.

Seguro que todo sería mucho más fácil si sus nakamas le ayudaban.

Durante el viaje, no hacía más que pensar el por qué de todo lo que les había ocurrido. No podía parar de pensar que aquello fue culpa suya... sólo suya.

Si no le hubiera dejado, nada de eso habría ocurrido.

Sus ojos empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas, que caían sin cesar, como volvía a repetirse esas mismas palabras, una y otra vez, en su cabeza.

Zoro por su parte, le entendía pues si aún bien no conocía la relación en la que estaban esos dos, estaría igual de hundido que él si los papeles se hubieran intercambiado con Robin. Por este motivo, permaneció en silencio. El cocinero necesitaba poner en orden su cabeza.

Ese regreso al barco en línea, prácticamente recta, fue para él de los más duros y largos de toda su vida.

Ojalá Nami estuviera a salvo.

-"**¡Soltadme! ¿Qué queréis panda de ineptos?**"

-"**¿Tú qué crees preciosa?**" le sonrió maliciosamente "**En primer lugar te llevaremos junto a nuestro jefe y él después decidirá qué hacer contigo**"

Siguieron adentrándose en por esa inmensa red de túneles comunicados unos con otros. Era fácil perderse por allí.

_Flashback_

Cuando aquellos hombres se llevaron a la navegante, se dieron a la fuga por una calle oscura, pero que a la luz del día irradiaba no sólo de luz, sino de sus gentes. Paseaban por allí de un lado a otro. Pero todo cambiaba a partir de media noche.

¿La causa?

Ellos precisamente.

Eran bien conocidos por robar, secuestrar y cobrar enormes cantidades de dinero por aquellos que parecían tener algo de valor. Incluyendo sus propias vidas contra la marina.

A pesar de la fama que tenían, no eran demasiado fuertes, pero la excepción la tenía su jefe.

Él se encontraba precisamente a donde se dirigían esos rufianes.

Cuando llegaron al final de la calle giraron a la derecha. No fue un paseo muy largo, pero sí lo suficiente como para llegar cerca de una apertura en una pared de la montaña donde se elevaba la ciudad.

Justo cuando entraban, Nami se despertó y empezó a patalear sobre su portador.

Tras una gran cantidad de golpes asestados, intentó utilizar el thunder ball, pero la detuvieron, antes de que ellos mismos se dieran cuanta de tan increíble artilugio. En la actualidad, el objeto no portaba las tres características bolas que la adornaban. Por ello, solo se atrevieron a pensar que solo era una barra insignificante con la que les intentaría golpear.

-"**¡Basta pirata!**" le soltó uno de ellos a Nami.

-"**¡Soltadme! ¿Qué queréis panda de ineptos?**"

_Fin de blashback_

-"**¿Tú qué crees preciosa?**" le sonrió maliciosamente "**En primer lugar te llevaremos junto a nuestro jefe y él después decidirá qué hacer contigo**"

Por fin llegaron a una puerta de madera que estaba cerrada. En comparación con todas las que había visto allí no había diferencia alguna. Lo único extraño fue que todo un túnel era sólo para aquella entrada.

Tocaron a la puerta y ésta se abrió sola.

-"**Te** **estaba esperando... Gata Ladrona**"

Nami tragó saliva ante la figura que estaba frente a ella. No le había visto nunca en persona, pero algo le decía que le había visto antes.

-"**¡Minna! ¡Venid todos a la cocina!**" gritó Zoro después de tocar una campana que se encontraba allí y con la que el cocinero llamaba a la hora de las comidas.

Sanji estaba tumbado sobre la camilla de la enfermería, siendo tratado por Chopper. Fue al primero que irían a llamar, pero el agudo olfato del reno detectó el olor de la sangre desde una distancia de aproximadamente 100 metros.

Ya solo faltaban los demás.

Cuando llegaron, ni siquiera Luffy saltó con algo como '¡Oe Sanji! ¿Nos has llamado para darnos un tentempié nocturno? ¡Quiero carne!'. Al entrar a la cocina vieron la puerta que daba lugar a la sala de urgencias abierta, y a un Sanji realmente roto.

No paraban de caerle silenciosas lágrimas por sus mejillas, a pesar de que una de ellas estaba casi completamente cubierta por su flequillo.

Verle así, era una emoción de angustia que no se podía describir.

Robin fue la primera en hablar.

-"**No es por la herida, ¿verdad cocinero-san?**" se acercó a la cama justo cuando Chopper, que ya sabía la historia de boca del peliverde, terminó de vendarle el brazo.

Sanji intentó decir qué había pasado pero al abrir la boca, solo saló de sus labios y triste sonido de su garganta. Le era imposible hablar. Así que en lugar de eso, giró la cabeza hasta mirar de frente a la pared, ya que estaba boca arriba.

En su lugar, respondió Zoro acercándose a la puerta que separaba los dos espacios, para que así los de ambos lados le escucharan con completa seguridad.

-"**Han secuestrado a Nami**" simplemente dijo.

Las caras de sus compañeros pasaban por un sin fin de expresiones tales como primero la incredulidad, después la desconfianza y por último lugar, la ira.

-"**¿Qué? ¿Quiénes se han atrevido?**" casi gritó Franky.

Brook por un momento iba a decir algo pero, claro, no tiene boca YOHOHOHO. Es broma ^^

-"**Robin, ¿se te ocurre algo?**"

Contestó el esqueleto seriamente.

-"**Pues no realmente. Ahora mismo no puedo pensar con mi máxima concentración**"

-"**Está bien, ¡Pues vayamos a buscarla!**" dijo rápidamente Luffy.

-"**¿Pero como la podemos encontrar?**" preguntó Zoro

-"**¿No puedes inventar algo Franky? Después de todo, debían ser fuerte o llevar muchas armas para herir a Sanji**" le tocó el turno a Ussop.

-"**Creo que no, algo así es muy complicado ¿Verdad? Además, si no tú mismo la habrías diseñado con tal de que no te pasara nada**" Ussop asintió sin vergüenza a admitir lo obvio.

-"**¿Y qué hacemos?**" dijo Zoro.

-"**Yo soy capaz de encontrarla**" velozmente saltó Chopper.

-"**¿En serio Chopper?**" se aventuró a decir casi entrecortadamente el rubio de mirada unilateral.

-"**Por supuesto Sanji. Nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasara a mis nakamas. ¡Lucharía hasta la muerte por ellos!**"

El siempre tímido renito gritaba de coraje al ver cómo podría hacerla regresar. Y todo por ser lo que siempre había odiado. Ser un reno que podía hablar con humanos.

-"**Mu... muchas gracias Chopper**" Sanji se sentó h puso una de sus manos frente a su ojo, intentando disimular los fuertes sentimientos de añoranza que se materializaban en más lágrimas, todas ellas por el bien estar de su querida pelirroja.

Todos, medio sonrieron al ver que no sólo era por eso. Sino también por la felicidad que sentía al saber que todos eran como una piña, y que si alguien faltaba, sóla se intentaba volver a reconstruir.

Unos momentos después todos estaban preparados para ir en su busca.

Sanji al frente de todos junto al animal que les guiaría hasta el escondrijo de esas sabandijas.

Era la hora del rescate.


	12. De vuelta a mi lado

Hola nakamas! Hoy traigo un capítulo de lo más larguito ^^ Bueno, el más largo hasta el momento jeje Quería decirles hoy algunas cosas. En primer lugar: Estaré ocupada este mes en adelante y el siguiente por lo que intentaré sacar tiempo de donde pueda para escribirles ^^ Lo segundo: he cambiado varias veces el nombre del cap, pero este me gustó y lo dejé así… Tercero: También quería comentar algo que la verdad me parece gracioso…

No sé si lo dije en algún otro inicio de capítulo, pero tengo una lista con las cosas que voy a escribir en este fic… lo gracioso a lo que me refiero es que en dos capítulos he escrito lo que quería escribir en medio… no sé cómo pero se me van ocurriendo mil ideas para enlazarlas con cosas posteriores… Espero que eso no os disguste… Lo que más me gusta es dar la máxima información a mis lectores para que vean de la misma manera que yo, cómo son los sitios donde están, pero sobre todo qué hacen en cada momento y qué sienten.

Bueno, dejándome de tanta palabrería, os dejo las respuestas a los reviews y en seguida el cap. Un saludo desde España! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>MoNii<strong> **MuGiiWaRa**: Hola! Sí, la verdad van a tener problemillas y eso pero todo lo bueno viene de lo malo ^^ En este capítulo tu intriga será resuelta, pues no, esos hombres que aparecieron no fueron una simple casualidad… Lo que te digo es que incluso ni yo sabía qué poner acerca de ellos… Yo sólo sabía desde un principio que Nami debía ser secuestrada y el por qué… pues… me lo planteé mientras escribía jejeje espero que no te desagrade ^^ Al final sí es verdad que no vivimos tan lejos ^^ Espero que t guste este cap también! Un saludo ^^

**AKARI**: no te preocupes! Aquí todo el mundo es bien recibido cuando se pase ^^ Me alegro de que me dejes comentarios acerca de tu opinión (sobre todo si te gusta xD) En el próximo episodio les dirán oficialmente que son pareja, aunque como para ser tontos jajaja Ya sabrás a lo q me refiero Un beso!

**drake**: Hola! Gracias por tu apoyo y compasión por una universitaria jajaja Ya verás lo que le pase a Nami, y como le dije arriba a MoNii, se me fue ocurriendo en el momento en que escribía, a pesar del borrador que va cambiando a medida que pasa el tiempo y me pego al ordenador para escribirlo jajaja al final casi ni lo miro XD Me da mucha pena que no vayas a poder leer a partir de hoy los capítulos al día, aunque así la verdad podrás leerlos del tirón. POR LO MENOS espero un review más al final del fic ehhh jajaja para ver qué te pareció ^^ Un beso para mi ex-anonimo favorito xD

**Youko1**: jajaja no te preocupes que Nami estará bien ^^ En cuanto a la hermandad de esos dos… ¿A que sí? Si es que juntos son monísimos jajaja Ya habrán muchas sorpresas por parte de esos dos en un futuro jaja Y sé que os gustarán, está ya todo pensado… me falta escribirlo… jopeeee es que hay tan poco tiempo para todo en esta vida *suspiro* pero bueno *al final me animo* Todo sea por vosotros y sobre todo por quienes me escribís xD Nos leemos! ^^

* * *

><p>Gracias por su atencion. Esta serie pertenece al gran Eichiro Oda, y por tanto no son mis personajes. No plagiar.<p>

¡Espero que disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 – De vuelta a mi lado<strong>

Eran ya las tantas de la noche. El sonido del viento fue lo más que se podía oír por esas incaminables calles, siendo las horas que eran. Solo que, en esta ocasión, otro ruido acompañaba los suaves vendavales de la oscuridad. Se trataba de los pasos de unos viajeros que por lo que parecía, buscaban algo.

Ese algo no era otra cosa que su inigualable nakama.

Nami.

Los pasos cada vez se hacían más lejanos del centro del pueblo. Aparentemente, los aventureros encontraron el camino hacia la gruta donde se encontraba la chica pelirroja.

Solo que, claro, los humanos no estaban demasiado orientados, pero confiaban en la nariz de inigualable médico, el mismo que andaba a cuatro patas y que no paraba de olfatear el suelo por el que caminaban.

Unos momentos después llegaron a la dichosa gruta, pero a pesar de la enorme confianza que le tenía el rubio de los Mugiwaras, no cabía en su asombro del lugar al que llegaron. Los demás se dieron cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa que apareció en la parte de rostro que se podía llegar a ver.

-"**¿Te ocurre algo cocinero-san?**" dijo en primer lugar Robin

-"**¿No estarás asustado verdad, cejas rizadas?**" intentó decir el peliverde para a ver si se animaba un poco.

Consiguió que le mirara el cocinero, aunque actuó de una manera totalmente distinta a como lo hizo en Thriller Bark.

-"**No** **pienso ponerme a discutir contigo ahora mismo Zoro**" dijo increíblemente su nombre por primera vez. Los demás pensaron que este día nunca llegaría. Algo realmente fuerte les ocurrió a esos dos esta mañana cuando fueron al pueblo. Sanji dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la entrada de la cueva y habló para responder a la arqueóloga. "**No estoy seguro, Robin-chan**" Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio pensando, hasta que se decidió por fin volver a hablar… "**Chopper, ¿estás seguro de que es aquí?**"

Chopper volvió a convertirse en su forma habitual, y miró a Sanji tristemente. ¿Acaso alguna vez se había equivocado? Pero entendía perfectamente su preocupación. Si Nami estaba allí dentro que cosas podrían haberla afectado. La humedad. Podrían haber insectos o animales peligrosos. Podría haberse derrumbado algún túnel llegándola a aplastar.

Aunque como ahora vería, nada de esto era realmente lo que hizo dudar al cocinero de dónde estaban.

-"**¿Por** **qué crees que este no es el lugar?**" preguntó el reno.

-"**Esos tipos, por lo que me dio tiempo a ver, vestían muy bien, bueno… algunos de ellos. Por eso yo pensaba que estarían escondidos en alguna de las mansiones que dicen estar desocupadas porque hay fantasmas… Nunca nadie va allí. Además no están demasiado lejos, tan sólo a unos metros de aquí subiendo la montaña por aquellos caminos**" señaló con el dedo.

-"**Te puedo asegurar que ella está por aquí. Sé que ahora mismo es un momento difícil para ti, pero debes confiar en todos nosotros, porque queremos ayudarte, al igual que también queremos salvarla.**" Le regaló una sonrisa verdadera.

Sanji se quedó como en shock. De verdad que tuvo una suerte increíble al haberlos conocido a todos. Franky, Brook y Usopp le dieron un golpecito en la espalda y le cogieron por los hombros, dando muestras de apoyo mientras también sonreían. El reno se puso frente a ellos. Y bueno… Luffy estaba intentando coger un murciélago…

-"**Are…Sanji, ¿eso se puede comer?**" dijo el capitán con ojos como estrellas y babas colgando de la boca, mientras sujetaba un ala del mamífero volador que intentaba escapar.

-"**¿Pero es que solo piensas en lo mismo?**" y le atizó una patada que dejó libre al animal, mientras un adolorido muchacho se sobaba la cabeza rebozándose en el suelo.

Robin y Zoro observaban la escena y sin darse cuenta se agarraron de la mano.

Sanji, que les vio, se alegró por ello y dirigió su mirada a la parejita, quienes estaban ajenos a todo.

Llegado el momento la banda se encaminó a adentrarse a la oscura cueva. Gracias a dios que habían antorchas que encendieron con las cerilla de Sanji para el tabaco.

Así, unas tres antorchas y un pequeño cigarro adornaban las pálidas paredes de la gruta.

La preocupación de Sanji volvió a notarse en el momento en que algo en el suelo de los pasadizos brilló… Se trataba del thunder tempo de Nami. En ese instante mil pensamientos se le pasaron por la cabeza, como que se encontraba indefensa, pero a la vez estaba tranquilo porque realmente estaban recorriendo el camino correcto.

Chopper siguió guiándoles hasta llegar a una enorme puerta. Por el camino se encontraron exclusivamente con un par de sujetos de los que Luffy se ocupó. Y el espadachín se perdió unas tres veces, lo que les hizo retrasarse un poco más de lo que alguien en concreto había querido.

* * *

><p><em><span>Unos momentos antes de que eso pasara…<span>_

-"**¿No te acuerdas de mí?**" Sonrió endiabladamente. "**Soy Hiretsu… ¿Te has olvidado tan pronto de mí? Sólo han pasado unos años, pero para mí han sido cuestión de unos días**" terminó de decir tocándose con un dedo la inmensa cicatriz que le pasaba por su mejilla derecha. Iba desde la mitad de la nariz hasta la zona de la mandíbula, pasando por la esquina de su boca.

-"**No puede ser… ¿Qué quieres ahora?**" dijo ella sentada intentando no mostrar todo el miedo que le recorría por su espina dorsal y que llegaba hasta el final de cada vello.

-"**Quiero verte sufrir. Me vas a pagar todo lo que me hiciste en aquella ocasión al robarme e intentar escapar**" la miró furiosamente apretando uno de sus puños.

-"**Yo** **no tenía la culpa de eso**" intentó excusarse, o más bien intentando ganar tiempo. Estaba pensando en un plan para salir ilesa de aquel asunto.

-"**¿Entonces quién me hizo esto en la cara?**" acusó sin contemplaciones.

-"**¡Eso no fue intencionado! En esa época yo todavía era una mocosa que sólo intentaba defenderme…**"

-"**Pues debo decirte que me arruinaste la vida, ya no sólo al robarme ese preciado botín de incalculable valor, sino que estuve encerrado en Impel Down cuando me entregaste a los marines con esa cara de niña buena e inocente... Aunque gracias a Kami ya he salido**" la agarró con fuerza de los hombros, haciéndole unas marcas en ellos y luego la sujetó de los brazos para atraerla hacia él. "**Por lo menos me divertirá entretenerme contigo**" rió pegando su cara a ella.

-"**¡Basta!**" gritó y gritó aunque él aún no había avanzado más, pero la mirada que le daba era suficiente para saber que nada bueno saldría de todo eso. "**¡Te digo que pares! O si no…**" tuvo el coraje de decir aunque no paraba de llorar.

-"**¿O si no qué?**" la miró ahora divertido rozando su nariz con la de la navegante. "**¿Crees que alguien vendrá a rescatarte?**"

-"**…**" Nami con ese silencio en verdad lo confirmó, pero quiso recalcarlo lanzándole un escupitajo en la cara.

-"**Serás…**" alzó la mano y le pegó en la cara con la mano abierta, haciéndola caer de la silla donde estaba sentada. Lo más que le llegó a hacer, fue que sangrara por la herida recién formada en su labio inferior y mostrara una oscura señal del golpe.

Rápidamente y viendo que el hombre estaba por volverse a abalanzar sobre ella, se le ocurrió usar el thunder tempo pero por lo visto, no lo tenía, seguramente se debió perder por el camino. Así que lo único que pudo hacer era intentar abrir la puerta y escapar.

Cuando llegó a ella, la forzó para abrirse paso, pero fue imposible. Por más que probaba, no se movía ni unos milímetros…

Era el final. No podía hacer nada y lo sabía. Ahora mismo desearía haber escuchado las palabras de Sanji que tanta verdad decían siempre. No por algo era el chico más inteligente de la banda.

No podía parar de llorar pensando en que ya, seguramente, no le vería más.

Hiretsu cogió un arma y apuntó hacia la pelirroja.

Ella por su parte, se deslizó por la pared de al lado de la puerta hasta quedar con sus brazos rodeando las rodillas y ocultando la cara entre ellas.

Por suerte, algo inesperado para los dos habitantes en la sala tuvo lugar. Algo que la chica no podía ni si quiera imaginarse a estas historias de la película, pero que nosotros sí.

* * *

><p>En efecto, los Mugiwaras por fin tuvieron acto de presencia en aquella escandalosa escena. Más bien, fueron ellos los escandalosos cuando entraron por la puerta gracias a una de las tremendas patadas del rubio.<p>

La puerta se estrelló justo contra Hiretsu y le hizo chocarse con la pared de atrás que casi llegó a romperse. Por unos segundos estaría desmayado, pero los chicos de la banda ni se dieron cuenta de su presencia allí.

Nami alzó la cabeza con los ojos colorados y llorosos. A quién primero vio fue a Sanji erguido justo donde ella antes había estado intentando abrir la dichosa puerta. El cocinero miraba por toda la sala buscando signos de evidencia de Nami, hasta que escuchó unos sollozos desde abajo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar y vio a la persona más importante para él, allí. Temblando de miedo. Llorando irremediablemente. Pero intentando sonreír por la alegría que le producía el estar de nuevo con sus nakamas. Y con alguien mucho más que eso.

Sanji pronto se agachó y le abrazó manteniendo su cabeza en su pecho. Nami se agarró con fuerza de su camisa y siguió llorando, ahora acompañada de su novio.

Los demás vieron la escena totalmente confundidos por lo que esos dos estaban viviendo. No muchas veces se veía a Nami tan frágil como ocurrió en su tierra natal. Sólo que esta vez, estaba fuertemente sujeta a aquel que tantas veces había ignorado, incluso pegado.

¿La verdad? Todos se estaban haciendo una ligera idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero ahora no era momento de molestarlos.

Volviendo a los tortolitos.

-"**¡Sanji!…**" casi ni le salía la voz por los fuertes sollozos que ahora soltaba. "**Yo… me he sentido muy sola… Siento no haberte hecho caso. Soy una estúp…**"

-"**Shhhh**" le cortó Sanji intentando tranquilizarla. "**No tienes la culpa de nada, así que deja ya de preocuparte. Ya estás a salvo. Estás conmigo**" le dijo todo aquello sin parar de acariciarle la espalda y la cabeza con sus dos manos, lo que ayudó a la pelirroja a que parara al menos de llorar.

Ella levantó la mirada hasta posarla en su único ojo al descubierto.

-"**Muchas gracias mi amor**" contestó para la sorpresa, no solo de la banda, sino incluso la del propio cocinero que no esperaba que fuera la típica chica que mostrara sus sentimientos con tales apodos. Pero él nunca se quejaría de ello. Es más, si Nami era de esa forma en esta ocasión, era porque de verdad se había enamorado de él. Que en realidad estaba agradecida… Entonces ¿quién iba a ser él para negarle nada?

Cada vez la quería más. Y eso le daba miedo, porque era imposible querer tanto a alguien. Pero le daba mucho más miedo que alguna vez la perdiera. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en aquello. Ahora lo más importante era su querida Nami-swan.

-"**Siento haberte hecho esperar Mellorine**" Y ambos sellaron todo lo que sentían con ese dulce beso que sólo fue rozar sus labios, pero tan necesitado. Y volvieron a abrazarse, solo que esta vez, ella enterró su cara en su cuello, oliendo ese olor que tanto le gustaba. Él colocó su barbilla en la corona de su cabeza y sonrió levemente por la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento.

Pero era hora de matar a aquel hijo de puta que se atrevió a llevársela.

Empezó a aflojar el control sobre Nami y le iba a preguntar por su paradero, pero justo en ese instante, escuchó el movimiento de unas maderas, que en cierta ocasión sirvieron de puertas.

Sanji se levantó dejando a Nami allí en el suelo, pero se puso delante suya para protegerla de quién fuese.

-"**Robin-chan, cuida de Nami por favor**."

Robin asintió incrédula con la cabeza… Pues sí que esos dos habían avanzado en el día… Ya no usaban ni siquiera los sufijos en sus nombres.

-"**No te preocupes cocinero-san**" y se dirigió junto a Nami para levantarla y abrazarla manteniéndola a su lado.

-"**Gracias Robin. Gracias a todos por venir, chicos**" Les sonrió al ver las caras de felicidad que tenían viendo que ella estaba bien.

El pirata se levantó completamente aunque con algunos músculos doloridos, pero no le prestó demasiada importancia. Lo principal era vengarse de la muchacha y de quién le hizo aquello.

-"**¿Has sido tú quién ha secuestrado a Nami?**" preguntó el cocinero metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirándole asesinamente.

-"**¿Quién demonios eres tú?... Espera… ¿tu no eras el que estaba en la salida del bar?**"

-"**Eso** **no es lo que ahora mismo importa. Habla si no quieres morir ya**" amenazó Sanji. "**¿Eras tú sí o no?**"

-"**Puede ser…**" y soltó una risa que confirmó lo que ya era evidente.

-"**Chikushou**"

-"**¿Tú también vienes a vengarte de esa put…?**" No le dio tiempo a terminar cuando Sanji se abalanzó sobre el individuo y le atizó una fuerte patada en la cara y otra en las costillas. Tan fuerte le dio, que la pared de la izquierda se resquebró ante tal impacto.

Hirestu intentó levantarse, pero el rubio aprovechó que estaba aturdido para golpearle en la cabeza contra la pared. Esto le ocasionó una brecha de sangre que caía por su frente y ojos, pero no demasiado grave como para preocuparse por su vida.

Lo dejaría allí para que aprendiera la lección. Si alguna vez intentaba algo parecido con quién fuera y él llegara a enterarse, no habría segundas oportunidades.

Los demás no intervinieron porque sabían que su nakama se las podría arreglar fácilmente. Además este asunto le pertenecía mucho más a él que fue quién peor lo pasó.

Sanji se dio la vuelta y fue junto a Nami quién se lanzó a sus brazos después de soltar a Robin.

Todos empezaron a caminar tranquilamente hacia la salida, pero esa calma no duró mucho, pues el agudo oído de Chopper les alertó de algo.

-"**Chicos, siento la interrupción, pero creo que algo malo va a pasar**."

Todos lo miraron interrogantes… No percibían nada nuevo.

-"**¿A qué te refieres?**" dijo Franky

-"**¿No lo oís?**" dijo algo incrédulo, pues él empezaba a escucharlo un poco más fuerte a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

-"**Espera… creo que sí**" contestó Usopp "**¿No me digas que…?**"

-"**¡Sí! ¡Todo esto va a desmoronarse en cuestión de segundos!**"

A todos les entró de repente el pánico. ¿Quién iba a querer morir aplastado por el techo de una maldita cueva? Y mucho menos después de todo lo que habían pasado para rescatar a su nakama.

Una no tan inesperada ráfaga de viento azotó a todos, sabiendo que el más tonto de la banda, empezaría a liar alguna de las suyas.

-"**¡Sugooooiiiiii!**" dijo alegremente el capitán sonriendo mientras corría hacia afuera.

-"**¡A mí no me lo parece!**" gritó Usopp que inexplicablemente se subió a espaldas de Luffy para evitar cualquier desgracia dentro del lugar.

Por lo que parece ni siquiera el moreno del sombrero de paja se dio cuenta que lo llevaba encima y seguía corriendo por el lugar.

Sus compañeros suspiraron a la vez… ¿cómo se puede ser tan despreocupado?

En fin, volviendo a escuchar los ruidos de las paredes cada vez más fuertes y viendo que a la distancia a la que estaban de la sala, donde Nami estuvo presa, no podían volver para rescatar a Hiretsu… siguieron su camino a la salida.

No es que no quisieran salvarle, pero no tenían opción. Era él o ellos. Los Mugiwaras nunca mataban a la gente así porque sí. No querían tener motivos para ser parte de la misma escoria. Así que con pesar se marchaban.

Tuvieron que empezar a correr dado que los techos no aguantarían tanto como creían.

Robin se acercó al espadachín y le agarró, sabiendo que de no ser así, volvería a extraviarse. Pero para su fortuna, otra vez, nadie se dio cuenta, si siquiera nuestra otra pareja.

Nami y Sanji, que aún iban agarrados de la mano, iban los últimos. La navegante pensó que ese era el motivo por el que estaban al final, pero se dio cuenta de que Sanji jadeaba silenciosamente a su lado mientras sudaba a mares.

Eso no era normal. Algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Intentando no mirarle directamente, sino por el rabillo del ojo para no ser descubierta, se dio cuenta de que Sanji se llevó la mano libre al hombro izquierdo y puso cara de molestia.

En ese momento y dándole igual si era descubierta, le hizo una pregunta mirando al frente.

-"**¿Qué ocurre?**"

-"**¿Eh? No sé a qué te refieres Nami-swan**" intentó hacerse el normal dejando de lado el problema en su hombro izquierdo.

-"**¿Qué te ha pasado en el hombro?**" ella dijo en un tono más preocupada, agachando algo la cabeza aunque mirando aún hacia delante para no perder a sus compañeros de vista.

-"**No me gusta que me mientas si estás mal. Ni tú, ni ninguno de mis nakamas**." Con esto, tiró firmemente del brazo, pero sin llegar a hacerle demasiado daño. Sólo quería confirmar algo que se había imaginado.

Y siendo sinceros, tuvo éxito, pues al rubio le entró tal dolor que tuvo que caerse de rodillas unos segundos, soltar a Nami y agarrarse con mucho cuidado donde estaba la herida, rezando al cielo porque pasara de una vez tal malestar.

La pelirroja, al verle tan debilitado tirado en el suelo, se sintió mal por lo que acababa de hacer. Siendo realistas ¿por qué no le preguntó y punto? Ahh, ella y su violencia. Pero tenía un motivo más que suficiente para haberlo hecho ahora. Estaba tan preocupada que ni podía pensar con claridad.

Se agachó a su lado y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, casi en la comisura de la boca.

-"**Lo** **siento, pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Sólo ni me ocultes nada por favor. Me has tenido preocupada**." Sanji le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Se levantaron y Sanji se cambió de lado para darle la mano derecha y evitar posibles tirones a la hora de correr.

* * *

><p>Los demás ya estaban fuera cuando se oyó un terrible estruendo que de seguro, despertó a todo el pueblo.<p>

Toda la montaña estaba desmoronándose desde dentro hacia afuera.

-"**Se me ponen hasta los pelos de punta y la carne de gallina… pero claro, soy sólo huesos YOHOHOHO**" dijo quién ya sabemos seguido de un golpe propinado por Usopp que no estaba mucho para juegos ante la situación en la que se encontraban.

Para colmo aquellos dos aún no salían… Zoro estuvo a punto de irle a salvar el culo cuando vio algo salir disparado de la entrada justo en el momento en que se terminó todo por caer.

Lo que salió volando de allí no fueron otros que Sanji y Nami. El rubio viendo que, o hacía algo, o iban a quedarse atrapados allí, decidió coger a su novia y salir corriendo a una velocidad que sólo él podía alcanzar… Claro, sin contar a su capitán usando el Giar Second.

Después de una cierta distancia, a la que ya se podía ver la poca luz procedente de las estrellas y la luna, saltó intentando proteger a Nami del fuerte impacto que vendría.

Aterrizaron en el suelo creando un abrumador sonido en mitad del silencio de la noche, pero que comenté antes, fue acompañado por todo el resquebrajamiento de la zona.

Sanji sonrió. Nami estaba a salvo. Con él.

Nami cayó encima del cocinero que había antepuesto a ella que a él mismo en la caída. Tan caballeroso como siempre. Ella se apoyó con los codos en el suelo para intentar elevarse y así comprobar si se había herido de nuevo. Al ver que no, le cogió del cuello y le volvió a besar, sin importarle de nuevo los compañeros y la posición tan comprometida en la que estaban.

Bah, pensó ella. Total, en ese mismo día ya le había pasado varias veces y puesto que eran pareja, no tenían que excusarse tanto como con un desconocido.

El beso no duró mucho pero Nami se agarró de la camisa del cocinero y se tumbó en su pecho. Sanji le rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura. Era uno de los millones de momentos que sabía que marcarían su vida para siempre.

Lástima que tenían audiencia. Incluso recibieron unos silbidos acompasados por parte de Franky, Brook y Usopp. El renito por otro lado estaba un poco colorado. Aún era difícil entender el comportamiento humano ante tales situaciones.

Luffy, seguía a su bola… jaja nunca mejor dicho porque lo que estaba haciendo era contemplar el pueblo mientras se hurgaba en la nariz xD.

El silbido despertó de su ensueño a la feliz pareja que se levantaron, siendo la chica ayudada por su acompañante.

-"**Arigato Sanji**"

-"**¡Eh bruja! ¿Dónde quedó el -kun?**" miró pícaramente Zoro a Nami.

-"**¡¿Qué has dicho Marimo cabeza de algas?**" susurró amenazadoramente una voz, no muy a favor del último comentario.

Otra explosión se oyó en el ambiente. Era Sanji que nada más oír el despectivo que le dirigió a su chica, entró en cólera. Pero nada más empezar a levantar la pierna para pegarla contra la cara del peliverde, un brazo que veía desde detrás le cogió del abdomen impidiendo al rubio cualquier tipo de movimiento.

-"**¿Eh?**" se giró el muchacho.

-"**Hoy no. Por favor Sanji, estoy muy cansada, sólo quiero ir a casa, comer algo y dormir un rato**."

Para el asombro de algunos, hizo lo que le pidió sin ni siquiera protestar, ni poner ojos de corazón. Más bien, el corazón que tenía había pasado a manos de la mujer que parecía tenerle bajo control.

Esa sería su perdición pensó el espadachín, envainando las espadas que a punto tenía de sacar.

Por el comentario de Nami, los demás decidieron no hincharles a preguntas acerca de su relación con Sanji… Mejor dicho, decidieron no hincharles a preguntas... hoy.

No se sabe cómo, llegaron en tan sólo cinco minutos al barco que supuestamente estaba a unos 30 minutos de donde lo dejaron atracado… Ah claro, la explicación era algo sencilla. Los chicos de la banda estaban intentando volver a coger murciélagos y quién los dirigía de vuelta a casa era nada más y nada menos que… Zoro

¿Quién habría pensado que gracias a su pésimo sentido de la orientación iban a llegar tan pronto?

* * *

><p>Todos se dirigieron en cuanto llegaron a sus camarotes para descansar, menos Robin que tenía guardia.<p>

Sanji cumplió su palabra y fue a la cocina agarrando a Nami por los hombros. Le preguntó qué quería comer, para no tardar mucho y que descansara.

-"**Todo** **lo que cocines está bien. No me importa**." Se apoyó con la cadera en el mueble de al lado de los fogones y le miró sonriente.

-"**Pero Nami, ahora no se me ocurre nada**" eso se debía a que aún seguía intranquilo por lo que pasó. "**Dime** **qué hacer y te lo preparo para que puedas dormir pronto**"

-"**¿Sabes? No tengo mucho sueño**" contestó tristemente.

Él la agarró de la barbilla y levantó su cabeza que posó la mirada en el suelo.

-"**Entonces te prepararé algo que te ayude**" No había nada mejor que una sopa. "**Ahora siéntate**" Y le besó la frente.

-"**De** **acuerdo, pero antes te ayudo con la mesa**" ^^

-"**Arigato Mellorine**"

Sanji durante ese tiempo no estaba demasiado concentrado en la cocina, sino en otras cosas para su gusto más importantes, como que aquella pelirroja se pusiera de puntillas intentando llegar a donde estaban las tazas. También le encantaba como le pasaba algunas herramientas de cocina o cómo se paseaba por su lugar de trabajo con total confianza.

Por fin terminó de hacer la cena y sirvió dos platos acompañados de una ensalada que le pareció ligera a la hora que era. No tardaron mucho, pero Sanji no comió demasiado. La navegante le preguntó que sucedía, sin embargo sólo le respondió con que no tenía mucha hambre.

Después de recoger todo, él le contó el por qué de la herida y Nami le cambió las vendas. Más tarde, bajaron unos minutos al salón acuario y se sentaron allí mirando los peces. Nami empezó a tener frío, por lo que el cocinero le dio su chaqueta. Estaban tan cómodos el uno junto al otro, tan abrazados, que al final se quedaron dormidos.

Menudo espectáculo presenciaron a la mañana siguiente sus nakamas, que les anduvieron buscando por todos lados. Luffy como siempre se puso a gritar por los cuatro vientos que quería comida.

Esto despertó al dúo del sofá. Cuando se dieron cuenta, acabaron tumbados en él con la chaqueta cubriendo a ambos. No podría haber un despertar mejor que este.

-"**¡Sanji prepárame muuuuuchaaaa carne!**"

Bueno… eso si nos paramos a pensar en el barco en que vivían.


	13. Un futuro procedente de un pasado

Hola a todos ^^ Siento como siempre la espera, pero los universitarios aún estamos de exámenes ¬¬ Mattaku! (maldición xD)

No sé ni cómo me ha dado tiempo de escribir. Siento decíroslo pero los estudios son lo primero y pues a causa de eso, me ha sido imposible subirlo antes.

Espero que hoy disfrutéis porque está cargado de cosas buenas y malas. Va a ser bastante divertido (al menos eso he pensado yo al volverlo a leer xD) pero en el FINAL revelaré el PASADO DE Sanji (uno de los miles que he pensado). Es algo triste, pero gracias a ello conoceremos nuevos personajes en el próximo capítulo y alguien que no vais a imaginar ^^ (inventado también por mí)

El siguiente capítulo espero tenerlo sinceramente antes. Es que me voy a la playa… allí no tengo internet y estoy dos meses, pero creo que con un programa que me he bajado pueda descifrar claves WIFI Lo que sea con tal de daros vuestros capítulos. Aún si no puedo (que seguramente sí, porque si no, me compro un modem o algo), yo seguiré escribiendo.

* * *

><p>Paso a los reviews:<p>

Nami Swaan: bonito nombre ^^ Muchas gracias! Me alegra de que te gustara porque a mi de hecho también. Sin embargo mi preferido sigue siendo el del beso (soy toda una romántica jaja). Hoy Luffy también irá a lo suyo xDD es que si no, no sería nuestro famoso capitán inteligente (**?**) jajaja Encantada de que pasaras por aquí. Me has animado un montón. Disfruta de este también, ya me contarás que tal ^^ Un saludo!

Laura9914: ^/^ Me has sacado los colores jaja No tengo palabras para agradecerte. Aún así he visto que tengo pequeños fallitos en cuanto a la ortografía, que ya cuando pueda arreglaré. Sanji es el mejor por supuesto ^^ Yo estoy "saliendo" como Nami con un Sanji que es clavado al de la serie. Es más monoooooo *me muerdo el labio* Estoy continuamente echando babas por sus preciosos comentarios. Nami a mi al principio no me gustaba nada de nada de nada xDD pero antes de que Sanji apareciera, él ya me gustaba (lo digo porque salía su sombra en los intermedios esos de los personajes). Por eso al ver su interacción me encantaron ^^ Espero que te gustaran los capítulos. Eso de no tener internet es una put*** jaja te lo digo por lo que escribí arriba. Nos leemos! ^^

* * *

><p>Gracias por su atencion. Esta serie pertenece al gran Eichiro Oda, y por tanto no son mis personajes. No plagiar.<p>

¡Espero que disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13 – Un futuro procedente de un pasado<p>

Después de la agradable noche que pasaron juntos el uno con el otro, no tuvieron más remedio que despertarse, todo por culpa de los gritos de su capitán que ya estaba impaciente por su matutino atracón de carne.

Nami estaba encima del cocinero con las piernas entrelazadas y la chaqueta sobre ella. Esa noche hizo un poco más de fresco, por lo que sus cuerpos buscaron accidentalmente el calor del otro. Sonrojados se fueron a reincorporar del sofá… pero antes Nami le dio un beso para saludarle.

-"**Muy buenos días Sanji-kun**" se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en su pecho para tenerle allí un momento más.

-"**Lo mismo digo Mellorine**" le agarró suavemente por su cadera con ambas manos atrayéndola más si fuera posible a él, no importando la situación tan comprometedora en la que estaban. Y mucho menos sin echar cuenta a Luffy que corría por todos lados del barco gritando como un loco el hambre que tenía. "**¿Has dormido bien?**" sonrió el cocinero.

-"**Ni te imaginas cuanto**" ella comienza a acariciar su pelo rubio hasta que notan como alguien está observando la escena.

Los demás miembros de la tripulación estaban en la puerta del salón del acuario sonriendo.

La feliz pareja, nada más verles, se sonrojaron y se sentaron en el sofá, aunque muy pegados. Durante un segundo se miraron a la cara y después se enfrentaron a sus nakamas.

-"**Con que al final estáis juntos, ¿no? No lo neguéis**" dijo sonriente Franky.

-"**Sí**" confirmó sonriente la pareja al unísono.

-"**¿Y vais a tener un bebé?**" preguntó Chopper con los ojos iluminados. "**Sé que cuando un hombre y una mujer humanos duermen juntos lo tienen a los nueve meses**"

-"**¡NO!**" volvieron a escucharse a la vez muy sonrojados.

Debido a la confusión del renito y a que no querían que pensara algo que no era, decidieron explicárselo lo más normal que pudieron.

-"**A ver Chopper... no siempre pasa eso. Es más o menos de la misma forma que los animales**" aclaró Sanji al ver que Nami cada vez se sonrojaba más y pasó un brazo disimuladamente por su cintura.

-"**Ah ya veo... Pero entonces puede que sí tengáis uno**" contestó de nuevo, a lo que el cocinero se rascó la cabeza intentando cómo explicarle el por qué no.

-"**Eso** **no puede ser Chopper porque si no, nos los hubiéramos encontrado desnudos**" sonrió Usopp.

Los colores se subieron completamente a los rostros de los dos.

-"**Puaj... Yo entonces ni me hubiera acercado aquí. Antes de ver al cocinero así, me suicido. Además que Nami me hubiera cobrado solo por entrar**"

-"**¡Ni falta que haces que estés aquí tapete de mus!**" dijo enfurecido Sanji

-"**Ahhh ¡Sanji! ¡Tengo hambre!**" apareció el capitán del barco por la puerta "**¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?**" dijo con cara de confusión.

-"**Parece que se ha formado una nueva pareja en el barco**" respondió Brook "**Nami, como despedida a tu soltería ¿serías fan amable de enseñarme tus bragas?**" a lo que su pregunta fue respondida con una patada por parte de esta. "**¡Qué agresiva! Yohoho**"

-"**Seguro que Sanji ya las ha visto y por eso no quiere jaja**" comienza a reír Luffy, quien también se llevó otro golpe, ahora de Sanji.

Éste se acerca a Nami y le coge de la mano.

"**Sí que somos pareja... de hecho lo somos desde ayer por la mañana**" dijo el rubio colocándose una mano nerviosamente en la nuca.

-"**Nos alegramos un montón cocinero-san**" sonrió Robin y luego tomó aliento para agarrar a Zoro del brazo y confesar algo también

-"**Etto... N-nosotros también somos ahora novios**" esta vez le tocó el turno a Zoro.

-"**Ya era hora de que el peliverde encontrara algo bueno. Seguro que de no ser tú, perdería a su novia por el camino**" Sanji rió en voz alta. Le prometió a Robin hacía un tiempo que intentaría llevarse mejor… Eso nunca pasaría, pero delante suya se iba a comportar un poco por muy difícil que fuera… Sólo en ocasiones especiales.

El espadachín solo atinó a sonrojarse y en el momento en el que iba a protestar Robin le dio un beso en la mejilla, por lo que se calmó.

-"**¡Entonces esto debemos celebrarlo!**" gritó Luffy.

-"**¿Tú sólo piensas en comer?**" suspiró Nami "**Pero no me parece tan mala idea "miró sonriendo a Sanji "Vamos mi amor, que eso me encantaría**" le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sanji se puso colorado ante ese acto frente a sus nakamas pero en ese instante fue el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-"**Por supuesto que sí princesa. Ahora mismo preparo un banquete con el que os vais a chupar los dedos**" dijo remangándose la camisa y comenzando a ir a la cocina, pero antes de salir Nami le cogió de la muñeca.

-"**Se te olvida tu chaqueta**" se la tiende con la mano libre.

-"**G-gracias**" sonríe tímidamente entre sus nakamas que aún le miran felices de los nuevos acontecimientos, pues quién iba a pensar dos años atrás que la navegante al final acabaría rendida ante el mujeriego cocinero.

Todos fueron a la cubierta donde habían llevado una mesa para colocar todos los deliciosos platos que estaban siendo, en ese mismo instante, preparados por Sanji. El olor de la deliciosa comida llegaba hasta allí. Varias veces tuvieron que parar a Luffy para que no fuera y comiera todo. Llegó un momento en que ya se cansaron de tener que hacerlo y finalmente se decidieron por atarle al mástil principal, cosa que a todos les hizo mucha gracia… menos a él.

* * *

><p>El rumbo del barco estaba ya marcado, por lo que levantaron anclas e izaron las velas.<p>

Algunos de los chicos se dirigieron al almacén de la cubierta para recoger enormes barriles de bebida.

Unos minutos más tarde se escuchó el horno pitar. La comida estaría lista y Nami, para que le dejaran de hacer preguntas estando allí sola, sin Sanji, fue a la cocina.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza para ver la encimera llena de enormes y suculentos platos llenos hasta arriba de alimentos. Nunca había visto tanta allí metida.

Él estaba terminando de hacer el pescado en el horno, añadiéndole ensaladas y limón, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y sonrió ampliamente al verla allí.

-"**Un segundo Nami, ya estoy allí. Siento hacerte esperar**" le miró un segundo para luego apagar el fuego y poner todos los útiles empleados y sucios en el fregadero. Más tarde los lavaría.

-"**No** **es nada. Sólo es que me estaban avasallando allí de preguntas y no quería estar… sola**" Se sonrojó enormemente al decir aquello y fue a su lado. "**Si quieres cualquier cosa pídemela**"

-"**Tú no necesitas hacer nada Mellorine**" se gira para estar frente suya y la coge de la cintura levemente "**Además ya estaba a punto de ir abajo. La comida está lista**"

-"**Yo creo que te has pasado. Incluso dudo de si Luffy será capaz de acabar con toda**" respondió con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime y poniendo los brazos por sus hombros

-"**Alguien me dijo no se qué de un banquete como celebración de algo muy importante. Si eso es así, hoy daría lo mejor de mí**" acerca su rostro al de ella

-"**Pero** **si siempre das lo mejor. Sobre todo cuando se trata de pelear con Zoro**" no pudo evitar soltar aquello con un tono divertido de voz. Era adorable ver la cara que ponía el cocinero cuando ella estaba entre sus brazos y nombraba al peliverde.

-"**No me hace gracia**" añadió Sanji separándose un poco y haciendo un mohín con la cara "**Ese tonto marimo…**" suspira "**al final se decidió por Robin. Llegas a ser tú y no vive para contarlo**."

-"**¿T-Tú sabías que ellos se gustaban?**" dijo incrédula con los ojos un poco abiertos.

-"**¿Recuerdas hace unas semanas cuando Robin y yo estábamos donde el jardín y tus árboles de mandarinas?**" ella asiente con la cabeza.

-"**Claro… ¿cómo no?**" desvió un poco la mirada.

-"**¿Estás celosa?**" sonrió ampliamente mirándola para después agarrarla de la barbilla y hacerlo en su dirección "**Ya sabes que no debes. El caso es que me estaba revelándome lo que sentía por ese estúpido cabeza de alga**"

-"**Y-yo no estoy celosa**" o/o Y con esto el rubio le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios.

-"**Vamos. Admítelo. A mí me puedes contar lo que sea. Para eso estoy ¿no?**" le sonríe tiernamente.

-"**Bueno, está bien. Lo admito. Estaba celosa. Es que… nunca tuve una relación con alguien tiempo atrás. Esto del amor parece que cambia un poco a las personas. En mi caso me pasa eso. Los tesoros puedes guardarlos y si alguien los robas puedes volvérselos a quitar como si nada. En cambio algo tan difícil como esto, no**" le mira a su ojo izquierdo dejando con aquellas palabras sus sentimientos.

-"**Yo haré que esto no sea difícil porque voy a amarte por el resto de mi vida y cualquier cosa que quieras, te lo cumpliré**" deja una mano en su cadera para que con la otra pudiera acariciar su pelo suelto y luego mejillas.

-"**Te amo**" se acercó, le dio un beso, que él correspondió y finalmente le abrazó.

Al escuchar unos silbidos procedentes de afuera, se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados desde la ventana de la cocina por algunos de sus nakamas. Por eso Nami salió y les dio a todos un porrazo en la cabeza que les creó un sinfín de chichones. Debía dejarles claro desde un principio que no iba a tolerar que su intimidad sea el cotilleo del barco. Quería su espacio.

Sanji salió tras ella riendo por ver así a su dulce y dejó los platos en la mesa.

-"**Bueno. Espero que disfrutéis del festín. La comida está servida**" Hizo una reverencia y todos se acercaron a la mesa para empezar a comer

Todo estaba realmente cambiado. Algo fallaba hasta que se dieron cuenta al escuchar realmente fuerte las tripas de alguien resonar por todo el barco.

Ups… Se habían casi olvidado de Luffy… Bueno, está bien. Se habían olvidado del todo jajaja

Él estaba amarrado aún y desmayado. Corriendo fue Chopper a mirarle y comprobó que no le pasaba nada grave. Él era y siempre sería un exagerado con todo lo relacionado con la comida.

-"**¡Ah! Malditos, ¡tengo hambre!**" cogió un trozo enorme de carne y mientras la comía seguía hablando "**vhaya como trrattais a vhuestro gapitán**"

Todos se rieron y siguieron comiendo y bebiendo 'en paz'.

* * *

><p>Los chicos bailaron con palillos en sus caras mientras las dos parejas disfrutaban más... a solas. Robin y Zoro se encontraban donde el jardín de la arqueóloga y Sanji y Nami estaban en el columpio.<p>

La pelirroja estaba balanceándose suavemente con los pies y el rubio la miraba desde el tronco del árbol fumando, mientras su verde follaje les brindaba una fabulosa sombra de la que resguardarse.

Todo iba como siempre o incluso mejor por la doble noticia, pero como siempre les pasaba a los Mugiwaras algo extraño apareció.

Desde el cielo cayó un cofre no muy grande justo en el árbol donde Nami y Sanji se encontraban. Se pegaron un buen susto... tanto que ella se cayó. Como buen caballero, su novio la ayudó y después todos los demás aparecieron junto a ellos, en la cubierta.

El cofre parecía sospechoso... La verdad es que pocos quisieron abrirlo después del panorama de Thriller Bark pero Luffy se atrevió y le dio un golpe. Dentro había para la desgracia de Nami un papel... aunque después de leerlo se le iluminaron los ojos.

-"**¡Chicos! ¡Es una adivinanza para encontrar un tesoro!**" dijo con los ojos en forma de berris.

-"**Esta mujer no escarmienta...**" dijo por lo bajo Zoro.

-"**Te he oído. Que sepas que esto tendrá consecuencias en el reparto del tesoro**" sonrió maliciosamente.

-"**Pero, ¿cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí?**" dijo curiosamente Robin.

-"**En eso estoy de acuerdo**" soltó Usopp "**Quizás también está maldito**"

-"**No hay nada que temer**" respondió Nami antes de que algún otro abriera la boca "**Vamos a ver...** **Aquí pone que es de la isla Kyouji no muy lejos de aquí... Precisamente es el próximo destino. ¡Esto va a ser genial!**" dijo soñadora la navegante, no dándose nadie cuenta de la cara que puso Sanji al oír ese nombre.

Segundos después Nami procedió a leer la adivinanza.

"_Existe una isla, que hace muchos pero que muchos años no estaba habitada, donde numerosos piratas dejaban enterrados sus tesoros. Para desenterrarlo, deberás llevar contigo dos cruces y una cuerda._

_Cuando llegues a la isla situada en las coordenadas indicadas en el mapa de la isla adjunto, te encontrarás una estatua, un muelle y un cocotero gigantesco. Memoriza los pasos que hay desde el muelle hasta la estatua. Cuando lo hagas, gira a la derecha 120 grados y camina de frente los mismos pasos que hayas contado anteriormente. En esa zona, clava una de las cruces que llevas encima._

_Vuelve de nuevo al muelle y cuenta los pasos que hay hasta el cocotero. Cuando llegues al cocotero, gira 45 grados hacia la izquierda y camina los mismos pasos que diste anteriormente del cocotero al muelle. Clava en ese punto la otra cruz y una con la cuerda las dos cruces._

_El punto medio de la cuerda, indicará el punto donde se encuentra el tesoro enterrado_."

-"**Esto** **suena realmente interesante. Ya falta poco para llegar a la isla, puedo verla desde aquí**" dice Robin deshaciendo un ojo que creó en lo alto del barco para mirar.

Sanji seguía aún muy callado y su ojo mostraba sorpresa. Los demás estaban ciertamente deseando de tener otra de sus aventuras. Él en cambio no opinaba igual.

Se marchó de la cubierta sin ni siquiera despedirse para caminar terminándose de fumar un cigarrillo y coger otro. Pensaba que este día no llegaría nunca, pero al fin y al cabo tendría que pasar. No podría evitarlo para siempre. Nunca les perdonaría por muchos años que hubiera estado lejos de ellos.

* * *

><p>Nami después de estar pensando en qué tesoro se encontrarían, guardó el mapa y la carta en su sostén. Tras ello, los demás siguieron en lo suyo mientras ella se volvía a sentar en el columpio, pero Sanji no estaba.<p>

Lo buscó en la cocina, salón, mirador, almacén e incluso fue a la habitación de los chicos.

No estaba por ningún lado.

Decidió que cuando él quisiera, aparecería buscándola. Por eso mismo fue a hacer algunos mapas a la biblioteca donde estaba su mesa de trabajo. Cuál fue su sorpresa que lo halló allí sentado en el sofá esperando… mirando a la puerta por la que ella apareció.

-"**¿Te ocurre algo Sanji-kun?**"

-"**Nami-san, tengo que contarte algo**" dijo con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos sujetando en su cabeza, con su cuerpo levemente hacia adelante.

-"**Puedes** **confiar en mí. Ya lo sabes**" se acomoda a su lado y le mira algo preocupada.

-"**Es sobre la isla**" levanta la cabeza y le mira a los ojos.

-"**¿La del maravilloso tesoro?**" dice con los ojos en forma de berris.

-"**Sí**" se queda pensativo después de asentir con la cabeza.

-"**... Pero no me dejes en ascuas**" ella hincha los mofletes levemente.

-"**No hay... tesoro allí... Al menos, no todo lo que hubo en un principio**" sigue mirándola mientras coge una de sus manos.

-"**¿C-Cómo que no? ¿Por qué sabes tú eso?**" le pregunta extrañada de vuelta a sus ojos normales.

-"**Yo nací allí... En Kyouji. Mis padres siguen viviendo en esa maldita isla. Yo…**" le costaba hablar, pero de todas maneras Nami le interrumpió.

-"**Chotto matte! Tú nos dijiste que eras del Mar del Norte**"

-"**Y es así, aunque no del todo**" suspiró "**Verás, no considero este lugar como mi hogar. Sólo tuve desgracias. En cuanto oí que decías el nombre de la isla quería dar media vuelta, pero si de verdad quieres el tesoro voy contigo y te diré donde está... lo que queda de él**" le mira con una sonrisa forzada.

-"**¿Qué te pasó?**" ignorando un momento lo del tesoro, por increíble que parezca, levanta la otra mano que no está entre las de Sanji y la coloca en su mejilla y mandíbula.

-"**Cuando yo apenas tenía cuatro años, mi familia y otros barcos de una enorme tripulación, en la que estábamos viajando para encontrar una isla donde vivir tranquilamente, desembarcamos allí. Era inmensa, también con unas tierras lo bastante buenas para cultivar y tener ganado. Nuestras vidas eran prósperas hasta un fatídico día en el que encontramos un mapa como ese. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si es realmente el mismo, pero lo encontramos también en un pequeño cofre enterrado cerca de un huerto que estábamos haciendo mi familia. Llegamos a hallar el tesoro y por fin éramos ricos. Sin embargo, mis padres quedaron cegados por el poder y consiguieron ser los reyes que gobernaron en la isla ya que no hubieron otros. Con todo esto, me llevaron a un orfanato para disfrutar solos de todo. Ni siquiera sé cómo recuerdo todo tan claro con lo joven que era, pero con siete años un hombre muy amable me adoptó al conocer mi historia y me llevó con él para viajar por un barco de vacaciones para pasajeros. Finalmente murió y yo seguí con ellos allí hasta el incidente de Zeff**" terminó contando con los ojos un poco lagrimosos. A la vez mostraban furia y rencor por sus padres. Era un cúmulo de emociones difícil de entender.

Nami acabó realmente triste pero intentando no soltar una de las muchas lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. Si lloraba, seguramente le pondría peor a él. Por eso le acarició la mejilla.

Sanji la miró y al verla así, no pudo evitar echarse en un abrazo para desahogarse un poco en su hombro.

Ella sabía lo difícil que era no tener padres, para después tener una madre maravillosa y verla morir frente a tus ojos. Pero el caso de Sanji debía haberle resultado muy duro. Ya le contó lo que sufrió con lo de Zeff... Esto no tenía ni punto de comparación. Él tenía unos padres... unos padres que le querían, hasta el momento en que quedaron embobados por el dinero y el poder. Ahora ella se sentía mal. Con todo esto pasó sus brazos por encima y le encerró en su propio abrazo.

Minutos más tarde, cuando por fin se tranquilizó un poco levantó la cabeza y la miró para darle un beso muy tierno.

-"**Muchas gracias Nami-san por aguantarme de esta forma. Un caballero debe sufrir sin que su dama le vea**"

-"**Lo** **que él no sabe es que la dama está para sufrir y compartir cualquier cosa con él**" le sonríe y le da un corto beso.

-"**Te amo. No sabes cuánto. Por eso quiero darte el resto del tesoro y...**"

-"**No es necesario Sanji-kun**" le confiesa poniendo un dedo en sus labios silenciándole "**Estoy bien como estoy**"

-"**Sí que es necesario. Tú me has ayudado mucho y quiero devolverte el favor. Eso que te he prometido será tuyo si quieres. Yo te conozco y sé que jamás serás como aquellos a los que de pequeño llamaba padres**" acaricia su pelo suavemente. Cuando vio que iba a contestarle volvió a decir algo "**Ya sabes lo persistente que soy**" dijo refiriéndose a todos esos años en que iba detrás suya "**Ni aunque me pongas caritas lograrás convencerme**" le sonríe y le da un beso para ponerse de pie frente a ella y ofrecerle la mano.

-"**De** **acuerdo**" suspiró y le coge la mano que le ayuda a levantarse "**Gracias**"

-"**A ti por haberte conocido**" besa el dorso de su mano y salen a cubierta.

Era la hora de anclar el barco.

Los Mugiwaras llegaron al fin a la isla y vieron que a lo alto de la pequeña montaña que emergía de su centro, se encontraba una inmensa ciudad muy rica.

Todo futuro proviene de un pasado y Sanji tendría que afrontar también el suyo.

* * *

><p>Reviews ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Verán, como me he estado atrasando varias semanas con mi fic de sentimientos a flote, les he querido regalar una preciosa historia completa que he traducido para que me perdonen. Sé que ya lleva algún tiempo subida, pero quizás muchos no os habréis dado cuenta. Por eso mismo lo pongo aquí.<p>

**La historia se llama "Mrs. Cook"** y me pareció una historia muy bonita, por eso que le pedí permiso a su autor (HoneyFlower15) para que me dejara publicarla en español.

Si quieren que yo les traduzca alguna historia en especial de SanNa que esté en inglés o francés y Terminada, pregúntenme a ver que puedo hacer. Estaría encantada de serles de ayuda.


	14. Encuentro inesperado

¡Konnichiwa Minna! Uff no sabéis lo que me ha costado subir este capítulo. El maldito internet falla cada dos por tres y desde hace unos días va peor.

El capítulo 14 que subo, es quizás uno de los más importantes, no en cuanto a la relación SanNa, sino a los futuros acontecimientos para Sanji.

Este cap lo terminé de escribir, después de cambiarlo varias veces y arreglarlo el día 27 de este mes (Julio de dos mil doce). Espero que os guste de todo corazón.

En el próximo intentaré que la acción sea más rápida... Aunque eso mejor os lo dejo opinar a vosotros _¿__Qué hago?_ Vosotros decidís.

El próximo intentaré no tardar tanto, pero a pesar de que el curso escolar ya ha terminado, para los universitarios… la mayoría, esto sigue amigos *suspiro* Pero no pararé de escribir. Por muy agobiada que esté.

Disfrutad del capítulo de hoy y ya me diréis en un _review_ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Laura9914<strong>: jeje gracias ^^ Un día me voy a sonrojar con tus estupendos comentarios xDD Al final me encantó como me quedó el que los dos se quedaran dormidos juntos, el primer día de noviazgo. Tras lo que le pasó a Nami, ella aún estaba aturdida y quería quedarse con aquel que sabía que siempre la protegería. ¡Anda que sí! Estos dos no se cortan ni un pelo frente a los demás... pero su sonrojo dice otra cosa jajaja En este cap seguirán más o menos igual. A ver que te parecen los nuevos personajes, pero sobretodo el/la último/a... je je je Un beso! Y actualiza tu también pronto. Sobre todo si ya llega el SanNa en tu fic xDD

**Fatima-swan**: Wow, muchas gracias. Me alegro de que a la gente le guste. Pero más cuando me lo dicen en persona. Ya sabes, si hay un fic que la gente lee pero no opina por ser vago, el escritor cree que no gusta y se harta de escribir... A mi me ha pasado a veces. Pero no dejaré esto hasta que se acabe... Aún falta mucho por delante... Quizás vayamos por la mitad de la historia o más... Eso depende de los ánimos. Intentaré escribir algo más de ZoRo, aunque si te soy sincera, esa pareja no es de mis favoritas y la metí por una amiga. En el próximo no podré meterlo, pero al siguiente sí. No te preocupes ^^ Ah! Por cierto. En este cap Sanji y Nami se dan mucho la mano jejejeje Un saludo ^^

* * *

><p>Gracias por su atencion. Esta serie pertenece al gran Eichiro Oda, y por tanto no son mis personajes. No plagiar.<p>

¡Espero que disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 – Encuentro inesperado<strong>

Los Mugiwaras llegaron al fin a la isla y vieron que a lo alto de la pequeña montaña que emergía de su centro, se encontraba una inmensa ciudad muy rica.

Todos estaban allí de pie admirando aquel paisaje. Nami y Sanji de la mano empezaron a caminar muy callados y juntos para sorpresa de los demás, ya que creían que el cocinero iba a empezar a pedirle que fueran de compras y todo eso que siempre hacía acompañado de sus típicos ojos corazones, por supuesto, sólo en el descubierto.

Esta vez era distinto. Parecía como si Sanji nunca quisiera haber llegado a aquel lugar. Y la verdad ellos no tenían ni idea de por qué.

Nami le dio un poco de confianza cuando empezaron a andar, apretando un poco su mano, a lo que el rubio respondió con una agradable sonrisa que significaba "gracias". A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos como pareja, parecía una eternidad a su lado. Cada uno complementaba lo que el otro carecía o sobraba. Esos años en que estuvieron separados sólo incrementó el deseo de estar con el otro y ayudarse en todo lo que necesitaran.

Los acontecimientos que acababan de ocurrirles, fueron demasiados, más de lo que nunca les pasó en todo lo que, la banda de los Mugiwaras, llevaba consolidada. Hubieron dos nuevas parejas, pasaron un día estupendo en la isla haciendo de todo, raptaron a Nami, hirieron a Sanji, rescataron a la navegante y descansaron abrazados toda la noche. Parecía tan lejana aquella mañana en que anclaron en aquel lugar.

Lástima para el cocinero que precisamente de las miles de rutas que podían tomarse por el Nuevo Mundo, tuvieran que acabar en ese sitio. El destino quería jugarle una mala pasada.

Cuando entraron todos en el pueblo, tenía tantos recuerdos que llegaban a su mente…

No todos malos por supuesto. Pero estaba lamentándose de no contar todo a Nami. ¿Y si lo encontraba allí junto a sus padres? ¿Tendrían aquella buena relación como cuando eran niños?

No podía saberlo, pero rogaba al cielo de que no estuviera allí. No aún.

Las gentes de la ciudad en seguida se apartaron de la calle principal por la que iban pasando nuestros protagonistas. Ellos iban encabezados como suponemos, por Nami y Sanji.

Los habitantes de la ciudad murmuraban a su paso mientras miraban al cocinero. Su ceja era inconfundible para los adultos y ancianos del lugar, que conocían al joven. Sin embargo, incluso algunos niños más avispados que el resto se percataron también de ello.

Sanji seguía mirando al frente sin importar lo que la gente dijera o mirara y el resto de la tripulación estaba intrigada por lo que estaba pasando. En ninguna otra isla les sucedió algo así con tan sólo uno de su banda. No por algo eran los famosos Mugiwaras.

-"Oe minna… ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué miran a Sanji así?" dijo Franky levantando una de sus manos hacia su boca e intentando no ser demasiado escandaloso para que no lo escuchara la pareja.

-"Pues… no tengo ni idea" respondió Zoro.

-"Eso no es nuevo" Usopp intervino riendo un poco y haciendo que también sonriera Chopper, Brook e incluso Robin que iba al lado del peliverde.

-"Kuso. No sé por quién me tomas." Giró la cabeza para no verle y sin darse cuenta, no fue únicamente eso, sino que también cambió la dirección en que caminaban sus pies, para empezar a adentrarse en un pequeño callejón.

-"¡Baka!" Chopper tiró con su boca de la túnica de Zoro, ya que tenía la forma de reno natural a cuatro patas y le hizo parar, consiguiendo que volviera a donde estaba el grupo.

-"No querrás perderte ahora y no tomar sake, ¿verdad kenshi-san?" dijo muy alegre Robin.

-"Yo nunca me pierdo… solo… tomo decisiones distintas a las vuestras… Eso es" ni él mismo se lo creía pero con eso intentó disminuir el fuerte sonrojo que ahora corría por sus mejillas.

Al final fue imposible, pues ellos dos también se agarraron de la mano y continuaron andando.

-"Sí sí, parejita… pero entonces ¿qué creéis que pase con la gente de aquí?" empezó Brook a susurrar "Tal vez no miren a Sanji-san y sí a Nami-san… Quizás quieren ver sus pantis Yohohoho" Terminó riendo el esqueleto, pero un golpe en la cabeza hizo que le saliera, no se sabe de dónde, un chichón, ya que él era sólo huesos.

-"Ni pantis ni nada, esqueleto de pacotilla" Se vio a Nami aún sujeta con una mano a Sanji y con la otra levantada, de color rojo por el fuerte impacto hacia Brook. "Te he oído perfectamente"

Escenas como esta hacían enfadar al cocinero por la falta de respeto de alguien hacia una señorita. Mucho menos si se trataba de Nami. Sin embargo, esta vez sólo le hizo reír débilmente. La situación que estaba ocurriendo le pareció algo divertida, ya que después de toda esa tensión por la calle principal, ahora estaban parados gritando con todos mirándoles. Ya no sólo a él.

-"Vamos Nami-swan, él nunca va a cambiar" siguió Sanji sonriendo. "Además no dejaría que algo así te llegara a ocurrir…" Era el turno de este otro hombre no soltero del barco, en sonrojarse. "No sin tu consentimiento, claro" Aclaró refiriéndose a él mismo.

-"Es que me pone de los nervios" Nami cambió de tema colorada y volvió a su lado. "En cuanto a lo que pasa aquí…" Mira a sus nakamas "mejor que os lo explique Sanji… si él quiere" levanta la cabeza para ver su ojo.

-"Será mejor contárselo antes de que, lo que espero que ocurra, llegue" suspiró y dicho esto tiraron en dirección hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Justamente entre un palacio arriba de una colina y donde antes estaban.

* * *

><p>Todos se quedaron de pie, pero Sanji se sentó en una piedra y les relató lo mismo que le dijo a Nami. Los mismos detalles, pero esta vez, no dejó que sus sentimientos se vieran entrelazados con sus palabras. Parecía más fuerte que cuando se lo dijo a la pelirroja.<p>

Al terminar todos mostraban cara de sorpresa e incredulidad… A pesar de que, los que ya conocían la historia del cocinero con Zeff, pensaron que tuvo un pasado triste y un poco traumático por haber estado en aquella isla tanto tiempo, ahora estaban más que asombrados por lo relacionado con su verdadera familia. Nunca se atrevieron a preguntarle por miedo a que se viera afectado. Además, cada uno ya era casi un hermano para el otro sin importar algunos de los muchos secretos que cualquier persona ya tiene en su larga vida.

-"No tenía ni idea" comentaban los chicos… Luffy… como siempre, debería estar durmiendo, pero al parecer estaba completamente despierto atento a lo que decía Sanji… Bueno… lo más atento que él podría estar mientras se sacaba un moco de la nariz. Algún que otro golpe por parte de Nami se llevó. Era casi tan guarro como Brook. Sin embargo, a él lo que se le ocurría era hacer tonterías.

-"Entonces terminemos con todo esto por favor. No me gustaría estar demasiado tiempo aquí" Sanji se levantó y limpió con las manos un poco del polvo que se pegó a sus pantalones.

-"¿Quieres ir a verles?" Dijo un poco incrédulo Zoro. Él, en realidad, se preocupaba por sus nakamas. Por TODOS ellos. Lo que pasa es que le costaba admitirlo.

-"Ya soy mayorcito y no me dan ningún miedo. Después de todo son mis padres. Quiera o no quiera." Suspiró y metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar un cigarro y su mechero de plata. Así se encendió uno y comenzó a inhalar de su humo. Ni siquiera Chopper, tras la trágica historia, era capaz de decirle lo mismo de siempre en cuanto a lo perjudicial que era el tabaco.

-"Nosotros te apoyaremos Sanji" dijo muy alegre el capitán con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, lo que hizo enternecer a toda la tripulación por el amable gesto.

-"Eso es, no vamos a dejarte solo. Somos nakamas" esto y muchas cosas más estuvieron diciéndole a Sanji quién solo podía darle las gracias y sonreír con gratitud. Las fuertes batallas son cosas de uno mismo, pero en este caso no rechazaría la oferta tras aquellos tiernos comentarios.

-"Pero… ¿después harás carne?" Luffy dijo con luces saliendo de sus ojos.

Sanji suspiró seguido de sus otros compañeros.

-"Luffy, acababa de hacerte hace un rato un banquete. Aún no estás lleno ¿verdad?" fue diciendo enseñando una pequeña sonrisa de lado con su cigarrillo aún sujeto en su boca, gracias a sus labios. Tal y como siempre hacía.

-"Claro que no. Es un pozo sin fondo" Respondió Nami por él mientras levantaba la mano a la altura de su hombro y negaba con la cabeza. "Este no cambia por muchos años que pasan." Los Mugiwaras se reían, incluido el propio capitán.

-"Pues entonces vayamos al palacio" Sanji fue esta vez quién le dio su mano temblando a Nami. Por eso, ella fue la única que supo de verdad lo que estaba sintiendo el cocinero en ese mismo instante. Nervios. Dudas. Sufrimiento. Sí, porque sólo con pensar en lo que le hicieron por unos cuantos de tesoros, le rompía el corazón. Antes de empezar a caminar, la navegante se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído.

-"No te preocupes. Los demás y yo estaremos contigo. No te soltaré." Dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro muy suave en los labios que él correspondió.

-"No sabes lo mucho que te amo. Cada día más y más, por mucho que me parezca imposible." Le sonrió y fueron al castillo.

* * *

><p>El camino no fue demasiado largo y tampoco había mucha gente pasando por allí. Sólo uno o dos mercaderes que volvían de seguramente darle ofrendas o venderle productos a los reyes.<p>

Ellos también se quedaron mirando a Sanji. Pero a éste no le afectaba tanto como antes porque sabía que contaba con el apoyo de todos y además, estaba pensando en mil cosas a la vez.

¿Cómo serían ahora sus padres? ¿Le reconocerían? Bueno, de eso no hay duda… por la ceja. Pero dudaba de que así fuera, si no la tuviera.

¿Qué se dirían y cómo reaccionarían al verse?

Eso era lo que más intrigado y preocupado le tenía. No todos los días vuelve tu hijo unos diecisiete años después. No cuando tu isla podía viajar por cualquier mar y encima ese hijo lo hubieras llevado a un orfanato. Abandonándolo. Olvidándote de él.

En fin, ya estaban frente las puertas de la muralla de palacio y dos guardias se encontraban allí. Por supuesto no sabían quiénes eran los Mugiwaras en esa isla. Estaban totalmente aislados del resto del mundo, ya que esos ciudadanos que en un principio y algunos de ellos, aún viven allí, lo odiaban. Algunos fueron esclavos. Otros simplemente no podían conseguir trabajo o ser respetados como un igual y eran tratados como basura. Nunca más les pasaría eso. Por este motivo, únicamente tenían un acuerdo de paz con la marina y así les dejaban tranquilos a cambio de que le ofrecieran cada año algunas de sus mejores cosechas.

Los guardias estaban firmemente en sus puestos. No se movían para nada. Casi ni pestañeaban… hacían realmente bien su trabajo. Tanto que en el momento en que los chicos iban a pasar después de darle los buenos días… de parte de los más miedosos como Usopp, Chopper y un poco Brook… les cerraron el paso con dos lanzas que llevaban en sus manos.

-"No se puede pasar sin un permiso especial" dijo un guardia sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-"¿Lo tenéis?" preguntó el otro mirando al mismo lugar que el anterior.

Los Mugiwaras siguieron sin moverse del sitio y entonces uno de ellos en particular habló.

-"Shimizu, Akamura" dijo Sanji en tono firme "¿ya no me reconocéis? Vosotros no habéis cambiado nada." Ahora dijo esto más tranquilo y soltando humo de su cigarro de entre sus labios, para seguir de la mano de Nami.

En el instante en que los guardias oyeron sus nombres dirigieron la vista a aquel que habló. Al principio no le reconocían, pero lo siguiente que el cocinero soltó de su boca y su ceja rizada, les hizo recordar.

-"Veo que desde aquel accidente por mi culpa al salvarme, tienes la cicatriz" Se acercó un poco a uno de ellos y tocó en su hombro esa señal.

-"Príncipe Sanji" Gritaron al unísono los dos hombres y se tiraron por él a darle un abrazo, haciendo que soltara a Nami unos segundos.

El rubio correspondió muy fuerte a su abrazo, tan feliz que su sonrisa llegaba de oreja a oreja. La verdad echaba mucho de menos a esos dos.

-"¿Cómo estáis? Yo os veo estupendamente" se separó para volver a sonreír y les miró a la cara.

-"Más bien es lo de siempre… Aunque las cosas han cambiado un poco... Sobre todo viéndoos a vos."

-"¡Fíjese cuánto ha crecido majestad! No se parece en nada a aquel pequeñajo que correteaba por aquí, si me permite decirlo."

-"Eso ya es tiempo pasado. Ya no soy un príncipe, así que tuteadme. Todo es muy diferente ahora. Soy el cocinero de una banda pirata. De la mejor de todos los tiempos." Sin girarse a sus compañeros, le hizo una seña a los guardias con un dedo refiriéndose a ellos. "Creedme, a pesar de ser piratas, son las mejores personas que he conocido. Soy muy feliz con ellos." Dicho esto caminó dos pasos hacia atrás para volver a donde antes estaba y coger la mano de su pelirroja, tirando por fin el cigarro que se consumió.

-"Si sois vos el que nos lo dice, nosotros le creemos majestad. Siempre le trataremos de usted, porque vos siempre fue el que de verdad nos trató como a un igual."

-"Siempre os hemos apreciado y siempre lo haremos. Durante todos estos años, no ha habido día que no pensáramos en-" dijo más tristemente.

-"Por favor, no habléis de… No ahora. Mejor entremos todos dentro y podremos charlar… Después, veré a mis padres, por mucho que me pese." Suspiró y Nami se pegó mucho a su brazo.

-"Tranquilo, seguro que todo va bien si estamos todos aquí." La navegante le dijo frente a los demás.

-"No es eso lo que me preocupa… es otra cosa" acarició su mejilla con el pulgar de su mano libre, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-"Por lo que vemos majestad, sí que es feliz con ellos, pero sobre todo con una en particular." Dijo uno de los dos guardias, haciendo que Sanji y Nami se sonrojaran.

-"Bueno, sí… Es una larga historia" Sanji se rascaba el cuello nervioso con su mano libre.

-"En fin, entremos… Hay algo que debéis saber" Abrieron las puertas y todos se metieron en el palacio incluidos los guardias.

-"Verá majestad… después de que os marcharais, vuestros padres quisieron buscaros pero sin éxito. Ninguno os lograron hallar… Por lo que nos enteramos, no estabais en aquel orfanato cuando quisieron traeros de vuelta. Ellos decían que os echaban de menos…" Nami notó cómo su novio empezaba a apretar sus manos en dos fuertes puños, hasta el punto de hacerle un poco de daño. Ella le acariciaba con el pulgar intentando que se relajase.

Ellos siguieron caminando hacia el interior de palacio, pasando en primer lugar por los inmensos jardines llenos de palmeras y enormes árboles tropicales, donde además habían numerosas fuentes en las cuales descansaban aves de todo tipo. Después de todo, esto era el Grand Line y cualquier cosa extraña para los ojos de una persona normal, no lo era para aquellos valientes que surcaban sus mares.

Chopper estaba conversando con algunos de los pajarillos, Brook cantaba acompañado de la naturaleza, Ussop miraba incrédulo las plantas tan maravillosas que habían por el lugar y Franky observaba cada detalle de las instalaciones por si alguna le servía para la mejora del barco. Luffy como siempre estaba andando en un segundo plano ajeno a todo, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y miraba al cielo. Estaba deseando subirse a una de esas impresionantes aves, pero en el momento en el que lo iba a hacer, volvió a escuchar la conversación que tomaba el cocinero con los guardias y que Nami, Robin e incluso Zoro, no podían evitar oír con mucho interés.

-"Os echaban de menos y no hace mucho tiempo han vuelto a tener otro hijo. En esta ocasión, una niña." Sanji se quedó en mitad del jardín con la boca y ojos muy abiertos de la impresión. "Es algo que estuvieron pensando, no quisieron desplazaros ni mucho menos, pero necesitaban no sentirse tan culpables y es por eso que decidieron que a su nueva hija no le pasaría algo así. Ellos no os encontraban y eso que estuvieron moviendo cielo y tierra, incluso a pesar de la ley de aquí con el mundo exterior. Cuando los aldeanos lo oyeron, se pusieron en contra suya y les amenazaron con buscar otros reyes. Ellos serían desterrados y entregados a la marina, con lo que deberían abandonar su esperanza por encontraros."

Sanji tragaba cada una de sus palabras dificultosamente. Al principio no podía imaginar que tuviera una hermana… Era… Era imposible. Él ha vivido todo ese tiempo sin saber de ella. ¿Cómo reaccionará delante suya? Por supuesto debía ser una preciosa chica, pues su madre era una de las más hermosas de todo el reino.

Ella estuvo en contra de dejarles marchar al orfanato. Pero su padre se impuso y no tomó en cuenta su opinión. Sí que echó de menos su madre durante todos esos años.

Ella no tuvo la culpa de nada.

Pero podría haberse impuesto un poco ante su padre.

Eran impensables las noches que se abrazó a sí mismo en la habitación del orfanato, imaginando que aquellos brazos eran los protectores de su madre. De aquella que le dio la vida y le amaba con todo su corazón.

Pero saber que ahora tenía una hermana pequeña, llenaba su alma de intriga y felicidad.

-"¿Tsuki lo sabe? ¿Está bien?" Sanji no quería entrar en ese tema. No por el momento, pero necesitaba saberlo. Conocer algo de él tras esos años. ¿Quién sabe si se han visto después de tanto y no se han reconocido?

-"¿Sanji-kun? ¿Quién es Tsuki?" Nami le miró preocupado. Jamás le vio tan consternado. Era algo que Sanji intentaba siempre ocultar. En esta ocasión no era como aquellas veces en las que simplemente se le caía el cigarro. No. Era algo más. Se dio cuenta. Como todos los demás Mugiwaras que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para estar a su lado.

-"Es… Es mi hermano gemelo" Todos se quedaron pasmados al escuchar aquello. No sabían que cuando los guardias le hablaban de usted, la conjugación del verbo se refería a otra persona más a parte de Sanji.

-"… ¿¡Qué!" Se atragantaron un poco con la saliva en sus gargantas ya que no daban crédito.

-"¿Por qué… p-por qué no me lo dijiste cuando me contaste lo demás?" Nami dijo entristecida de que ni siquiera se lo dijera a ella.

-"Nami, estabas muy afectada cuando te conté aquello… No quería causarte más dolor del que ya tenías" Sanji pasó a abrazarla dulcemente, dejando unos segundos de lado el hecho de que volvía a ser hermano.

-"No debes ser el único que cargue con todo ese dolor. Quiero… No, necesito que la próxima vez que te ocurra algo, me lo digas todo. También estoy contigo para eso" Le abraza también y a los segundos se separan, quedando sus miradas conectadas como si con sólo eso, se entendieran a la perfección.

-"Pero aún no me creo que vuelva a ser hermano" Sanji parpadeaba un poco con una mano sobre los hombros de Nami y la otra en su frente. "Me… Me gustaría conocerla. Os lo suplico. Por favor."

Los guardias le sonrieron y continuaron ahora todos muy silenciosos por los caminos del interior de palacio.

Todo era muy lujoso. Grandes telas colgaban del techo formando engalanadas cortinas de unos colores muy suaves. Estos amplios ventanales se encontraban en cualquier sala por la que pasaban. También eran muy cuidados los adornos y detalles colocados por las paredes y muebles que completaban las habitaciones.

Llegando al centro de un amplio salón, escucharon cómo los guardias les pidieron que se quedaran ahí.

Para algunos de los Mugiwaras la cosa les pintaba mal, pero Sanji les explicó que no tendrían nada contra ellos. No conocían su banda ni ninguna otra pirata, debido a la estúpida ley del país.

En esto todos suspiraron de alivio y se quedaron allí.

No pasaron más de unos minutos cuando por un pasillo de la derecha volvieron los guardias y justo detrás una niña preciosa de unos siete años, que llevaba puesto un precioso vestido rosa palo. Caminaba graciosamente con las manos tras ella, mientras sonreía a todos sus invitados… hasta que vio al cocinero… Su ceja rizada. Entonces ella pensó en quién podría ser. Esperaba no confundirse. Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Unos ojos color azul cielo se posaron en él. Su pelo quedaba suelto hasta sus hombros y era de un color plata intenso… ¡Cuántos recuerdos le traían a Sanji! No había duda alguna… Era ella.

-"¿Eres tú?" La niña rápidamente dijo en voz alta, quedándose quieta cerca de ellos. "¿Te llamas… Sanji?" Avanzó unos pasos quedando a unos pocos centímetros cerca suya y mirándole hacia arriba. Él le sacaba tres cabezas por lo menos.

-"Sí. Me llamo Sanji Tsubashi, alias Kuroashi no Sanji." Empezó a sonreír a la jovencita y se agachó de cuclillas ante ella. Jamás dejaría que una hermosa dama sufriera dolor de cuello por algo tan tonto como mirarle.

-"¿De… de verdad?" Él asintió y los ojos de la niña se empañaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas que salían desde ahora sin parar, por sus mejillas. Entonces y sin previo aviso, la pequeña se lanzó sobre él, abrazándole por el cuello sin dejar de sollozar y apretarle más fuerte. Era como si quisiera comprobar que era real y que no se marcharía al tocarle.

-"Shhh, tranquila princesa" No le llamó así por respeto a su cargo, sino porque él siempre pensó cuando aún era niño, que si tendría alguna hermana o hija la llamaría así. "No llores que me partes el corazón." Se separó un poco para limpiarle las lágrimas con sus dedos y después darle un beso en la frente, viendo en el proceso que, en efecto, ella tenía su misma ceja. "Una cara tan guapa no puede estar tan triste" Le sonrió estando aún en la misma posición.

-"Onii-san… tenía tantas ganas de conocerte" Pasó un dedo por su nariz intentando no volver a llorar. "Puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad? ¿Tú... Tú estás enfadado conmigo? Supongo que nuestro padre sí… Yo te comprendo, es lo más lógico…" La pequeña balbuceaba hasta que Sanji la cortó.

-"Por supuesto que puedes llamarme así. Me da mucho gusto" En ese momento puso una mano en su hombro y la otra en su mejilla. "Jamás me enfadaría contigo… Es más, no has hecho nada malo. Sí, es con mi padre con el que estoy enfadado, no sé si algún día le perdone. Pero no debes preocuparte por eso. Tu eres mi hermanita y siempre te voy a querer." Le sonrió "Por cierto ¿Cuál es el nombre del ángel que se encuentra frente a mí?"

-"Soy Megumi" La niña respondió con una amplia sonrisa y volvió a abrazar a su hermano, momento en el que el rubio le agarró y levantó en brazos.

-"Es un nombre precioso. Voy a presentarte a algunas personas ¿Quieres?"

-"¿Son tus amigos?" Megumi se agarró mejor de su cuello y miró a la banda.

-"Sí. Son mis nakamas y familia" Todos los Mugiwaras sonrieron. Zoro más levemente, pero también.

-"Es un placer. Bienvenidos. Gracias por cuidarme a mi hermano" La niña pegó su cabeza al cuello de Sanji enfatizando más el cariño que le había cogido en tan poco tiempo.

-"Hola, pequeñaja" dijo Luffy acercándose. "Tengo hambre, ¿tenéis carne aquí?"

En ese momento, Nami le dio un golpe no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para que callera al suelo y dejara de decir tonterías.

-"No seas tercuzo. Vaya formas de presentarse ante una princesa. Con que ¿aún sigues con lo de la carne? Como sigas así, no compraremos de aquí a un año."

-"Jo Nami, ¡cómo te pasas!" dijo adolorido sentado en el suelo, pasando la mano por el chichón.

-"Sí, tenemos carne." Megumi respondió a la pregunta del capitán riendo.

-"No hacía falta que se lo dijeras. Ahora no parará hasta que comamos" terminó suspirando. "Encantada de conocerte, soy Nami, la navegante del barco."

-"¿En serio? ¿Viajáis en barco?" Todos asintieron con la cabeza. "Entonces ¿cuál es tu puesto Onii-san?" miró a su hermano que aún la sostenía.

-"Yo soy el cocinero. Me encargo de todo lo relacionado con la comida. Incluido hacer las compras y administrarlo todo. No puedo dejar que mis nakamas pasen hambre." Le sonrió.

-"¡Increíble! ¿Me harás algo para comer? Quisiera probar algo tuyo. Seguro que está muy rico." Se le iluminaron los ojos.

-"Todo lo que Sanji-kun hace es genial. Eso te lo aseguro." Nami sonrió pícaramente al cocinero, haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

La pequeña no pasó aquello desapercibido por la cercanía a su rostro, así que se acercó a su oído y colocó una mano para evitar que los demás no escucharan lo que tenía que preguntarle.

-"Onii-san, Nami es tu novia, ¿verdad? Es muy guapa" soltó una pequeña risa y se separó viendo como su sonrojo sólo aumentó.

-"Ehhh… Sí." Confesó colorado y sonriendo. "Tengo la suerte de tener la novia más hermosa de todo el Grand Line. Es una diosa única e inigualable que ha hecho que mi corazón quede prendado de su encantadora belleza. No podría ser del todo feliz si no estuviera a mi lado. Daría mi vida por salvar la suya." Respondió mirándola a los ojos y acercándose a ella con la niña aún en sus brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cual hizo que Nami se pusiera de mil tonos rojos por aquella declaración de amor tan abiertamente frente su hermana pequeña. "Te amo Nami. No sabes cuánto."

-"Yo también te amo." Esta vez ella le besó su mejilla, le agarró su mano libre y se puso a su lado.

A los pocos segundos, se escuchó un 'Puaj, eso dejadlo para otro momento o mejor… para nunca, ceja rizada' y buscando de quién se trataba Sanji comenzó a gritarle.

-"Oe Marimo, nadie te ha pedido permiso para que diga o no, lo que yo quiera y cuando yo quiera, a mi novia… ¡Ah claro! Que tú eres un romántico" Sanji dijo sonriendo.

-"Te vas a enterar cocinero de pacotilla" puso sus manos en las katanas con la intención de sacarlas para una nueva pelea.

-"No tengo por qué escuchar tus tonterías cabeza de alga." Sanji adelantó su pie derecho para defenderse.

-"Parad chicos. Por favor." Esta voz hizo que se detuvieran en el momento en el que iban a empezar a luchar. "Onii-san, no lo hagas. Él tienes espadas, pero ¿y tú?"

-"No te preocupes. Soy muy fuerte. Mis armas son mis propias piernas, ya que las manos las uso para cocinar. Este tonto de aquí no puede ganarme aunque quisiera. Menos sin sus espadas de juguete."

-"¡Repite eso! Te vas a ent-" Una mano que apareció de su espalda le tapó la boca al espadachín. Era Robin.

-"Discúlpale, no se llevan muy bien, pero son un buen equipo. Me presento. Soy Nico Robin, me alegra conocer la hermana de cocinero-san."

-"H-Hola… ¿Has hecho tú eso de la mano?" Megumi preguntó un poco sorprendida y la arqueóloga le asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces posees las cualidades de un Akuma no Mi, ¿no es cierto?" Volvió a asentir. "Vaya, sois una gente muy interesante y divertida." Dijo esto último al ver aún al capitán en el suelo rodando como una croqueta muerto de dolor por el anterior golpe, a lo que Nami solo contestaba 'no exageres que no fue para tanto.'

-"Hay algunos de nosotros que hemos comido la fruta. Nuestro capitán es de goma, Chopper es una animal que se ha vuelto medio humano, Brook ha podido volver a la vida y yo puedo formar una parte de mi cuerpo en algún otro lugar."

-"Entiendo… Ahora veo el por qué él es un esqueleto y os acompaña un reno."

Todos sonrieron ante la inteligencia de la pequeña. Por supuesto Sanji el que más, orgulloso de ella.

-"Y los demás, ¿cómo os llamáis?"

-"Yo soy Usopp y él es Franky. Nosotros nos encargamos de los inventos y el barco"

-"Y yo soy el médico." Megumi se movió entre los brazos de su hermano dándole a entender que se agachara y le soltara un momento.

Al tocar el suelo la niña se acercó al animal y le dijo 'Eres sorprendente' para después darle un tierno abrazo y añadir 'eres muy mono'

Esto hizo que el médico se pusiera a bailar agregando que no era para tanto.

Unas tripas resonaron en el lugar. Todos supieron de quién se trataba.

-"Entonces ¿vamos a comer ya?"

La niña rió de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza, claro que antes Sanji debía ver a sus padres, pero aquella mentirijilla a Luffy no le haría daño.

-"¿Qué te parecen entonces mis nakamas?" Sanji seguía agachado.

-"Son todos muy simpáticos" su hermana se acercó a él. "A pesar de que sois piratas."

-"¿C-Cómo lo sabes?" Le miraron perplejos.

-"No soy tonta Onii-san. Siempre me han dicho que mentalmente aparento más edad. Era imposible dudar de que seáis piratas. Si no fuera así, seríais de la marina, pero no lleváis ninguno de sus atuendos. Por otra parte, la gente ya no suele viajar por viajar en estos tiempos tan peligrosos. Todos parecéis tener algún tipo de arma o fruta del diablo, así que lo más lógico era eso… ¿no?" preguntó mientras le miraban atónitos.

-"Exacto" Sanji salió de su estupor para levantar una mano y acariciar el pelo de su hermana.

-"Vaya hermana más lista que tienes Sanji-kun"

-"Cierto. Y muy guapa también." Dijo sonriéndole.

-"Ambas cosas como su hermano mayor." Le guiñó un ojo a su novio provocando otro de sus sonrojos.

Desde que salían, ella parecía disfrutar sonrojándole. Según se dijo a ella misma, era porque estaba monísimo y le recordaba cada una de las veces en que sacaba su ojo corazón.

-"Somos la banda de los Mugiwaras" Luffy dijo saltando de pie y sujetando su sombrero.

-"Entonces vamos Mugiwaras, sed bienvenidos a palacio." Contestó la pequeña abriendo los brazos como símbolo de amabilidad.


	15. Bienvenido a casa

¡Ohhh Dios!_ LO SIENTO MUCHOOOO_. No sé si podréis perdonarme . esto de los estudios universitarios son una mierda a veces. Encima este año tengo 1/3 parte más de asignaturas que en el curso anterior.

Sé que no vale como excusa y por eso os pido mil perdones. Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo y espero no demorarme mucho, pero si os confieso que ultimamente estoy muy liada. No sé de donde he sacado tiempo para escribir o inspirarme.

Así que sabiendo esto y que en próximas semanas siempre tengo exámenes, me pondré a escribir cuando pueda.

Por cierto, mi tuenti es Laura Hatake por si queréis saberlo, pero no dejéis de enviarme reviews, que así lo tengo todo más planificado y seguro que os los respondo en fanfiction.

Aquí tenéis el próximo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo.

* * *

><p>Pasemos a vuestros queridos reviews .<p>

**Laura9914**: Hola! siento la espera :( se que estabas deseandolo pero incluso seguro que te has dado cuenta de que paso menos por tuenti. Al fin terminé el capítulo... no es la creme de la creme, pero bueno a mi me gusta mucho. Lo de que Sanji se puso muy serio con los guardias... mmm no se... a mi me pareció muy dulce que se acordaran todos de todos. / Lo del hermano gemelo te gustó eh? xDDD mucho no se sabrá de él por ahora. Habrá que esperar. Pero la familia se terminará de reencontrar en este capitulo, exceptuando a Tsuki. Megumi con Sanji la verdad, sería algo memorable verlo en persona. Él abrazándola muy fuerte pero sin herirla, queriendo sentir esa otra persona que comparte su sangre y que además es monísima xD Creeme, Sanji será un perfecto caballero y padre ^^ Bueno... ya me dirás si te gusta este capitulo o no... se sincera xDDD Un beso y nos vemos por tuenti.

**Fatima-swan**: Hola! ¿que cómo se me ha ocurrido semejante cosa? xDDDD ojalá yo también lo supiera. Mis manos suelen escribir mas lentas que mi mente, asi que mientras hago una escena, se me van ocurriendo mil cosas más por medio para introducir, llegando a ese resultado jajaja La hermana de Sanji realmente es mona. Ojalá algún día, aunque sea al final del fic, pueda dibujar a la familia de Sanji, junto a él a Nami y algún que otro que tengo pensado xD Lo del hermano gemelo de Sanji aún lo voy a dejar en misterio, pero tengo buenos planes para su aparición. No me seas impaciente jaja Ah! y lo de la pregunta... Pues Tsuki no se quedó con sus padres, también fue enviado al orfanato. Lo del Glosario upss lo tenía escrito pero después de mil borradores se me olvidó ponerlo xDD gomen (perdón) Siento haber tardado, pero ya está aquí el cap nuevo. Que lo disfrutes.

**Aomi**: jaja gracias ^^ me alegro de que te gusten y te hayas pasado por aquí. La verdad que alguien deje comentarios aunque sean así de pequeños, me motivan bastante a continuar, porque se que aún siendo pocas palabras, expresas en ellas lo que sientes de verdad. En este capítulo se sabe un poco más de la hermana de Sanji y habrá un bonito reencuentro que muchos deseaban. Espero que te guste :)

**CattyBlack**: jaja gracias! xD se te ve con ganas de este capítulo. Pues mira por donde, cuando me enviaste ese review, me dije... "voy a subierlo hoy sin falta y luego sigo estudiando" jaja por eso mismo aquí lo tienes. No se si será tan emocionante, pero bueno, este es el resultado ;)

* * *

><p>Gracias por su atencion. Esta serie pertenece al gran Eichiro Oda, y por tanto no son mis personajes. No plagiar.<p>

¡Espero que disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15 – Bienvenido a casa<strong>

Los mugiwaras sonrieron por aquella cálida bienvenida. Todos, incluyendo Sanji. Pero poco a poco, su expresión de felicidad fue cambiando por una de preocupación.

Estaba realmente contento de poder conocer a su pequeña e inesperada hermana. Para él, aquello fue una maravillosa experiencia. Siendo el hombre más caballeroso conocido en el Grand Line, tener una chica a la que cuidar, proteger, guiar y velar por el resto de su vida, a cambio del simple hecho de verla sonreír a su lado, le devolvía las ganas de vivir olvidándose de su pasado. De vivir soñando junto a ella, junto a Nami y junto a todos sus nakamas.

Pero como antes vimos, Sanji lucía ahora preocupado. La pequeña Megumi no se percató, por la facilidad del muchacho ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos a una dama, solamente con la intención de no preocuparla.

No fue así el caso de Nami y algún otro como Zoro y Robin, que tan bien le conocían.

La pelirroja se acercó más a él y disimuladamente, mientras comenzaron a caminar, según Megumi, a un amplio salón, le susurró algo cogiéndole de la mano.

-**"¿Aún quieres continuar con esto?"**

Sanji suspiró, no porque le preguntara eso su querida afrodita bermellona, sino que esa misma pregunta era la que había estado atormentándolo desde hace tiempo.

-**"Sinceramente no lo sé. Pero Megumi-chan se ve tan emocionada que haría lo que fuera por ella. Es extraño... no sé todavía mucho de ella, pero siento que estoy muy unido."**

Dijo en tono soñador y duda mirando a la pequeña caminando delante de todos con ligeros saltitos. Como si se tratara de llevar hacia delante a un escuadrón o a un grupo de amigos que van de excursión.

-**"Te entiendo. Sé qué se siente. Yo haría también lo que fuera por Nojiko. Y por... ti."**

Con aquello le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero muy cerca de la comisura de su boca. En el momento en que Sanji se separa de su rostro, se sonrojó, a lo que Nami miró sonriente al cocinero. No es como si nunca hubiera hecho eso antes, frente a sus compañeros de tripulación. Entonces... ¿por qué?

Aún caminando, Sanji frenó y miró abajo aún más colorado. La pelirroja extrañada bajó la cabeza a la misma altura de la de él.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al saber por qué el rubio actuó así... Su hermana se giró momentos atrás para quedar frente a ellos con los ojos iluminados y sus dos manos tapando la sonrisa que escapaba de sus labios.

-**"Onii-san, quiero verlo."**

**-"¡¿Eh!?"**

Gritó la pareja, haciendo que los demás perdieran las ganas de observar detenidamente los lugares por los que caminaban, viendo con interés la escena de la 'nueva familia'.

-**"¿A q-qué te refieres Megumi-chan?**" Preguntó su hermano nervosamente agachándose hasta la altura de la pequeña.

-**"Vamos onii-san, lo sabes perfectamente"** dijo pícaramente, pero viendo que Sanji no le contestaba, terminó con un **"no voy a decirlo en voz alta"**.

Él sonrió viéndola sonrojarse por primera vez. Era realmente tierna y hermosa. No creía que tanta belleza pudiera ser verdad. Dos de las chicas más guapas del Grand Line serían, ya por siempre, parte de su vida.

-**"Mmm... sigo sin saber de qué hablas onee-chan"** respondió recalcando dulcemente el onee-chan.

La niña deseando ver aquello que tanto deseaba, se fue cerca de su oído y le habló, pero todos los demás pudieron oírlo por el tono de voz.

-**"B-Besa a Nami-san. Qu-quiero verte"** y es que la chica estaba muy emocionada de poder verle. Sus padres alguna vez lo hicieron frente a ella, pero no era lo mismo que su hermano, al que acababa al fin de conocer, tras tantas ganas desearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Tímidamente se separó observando a todos sonreírle tiernamente.

-**"Pero bueno hermanita... no te imaginaba así"** respondió en tono divertido, pero solo consiguió avergonzar un poco a Megumi, así que volvió a intervenir. **"¿Sabes? Yo jamás desperdiciaría el poder darle un beso a Nami-swan para demostrarle cuánto la amo."**

Dicho eso puso un mechón de su plateado pelo tras la oreja y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente, para luego levantarse y mirar a la pelirroja.

Ella entendió y se acercó a él, pasando los brazos por sus hombros y alcanzar a atraerle más a ella.

El rubio puso una mano en su mejilla al igual que antes lo hizo con Megumi y la otra mano fue directa a su cintura, pegándose cariñosamente el uno al otro. La única distancia que los separaba, era el espacio entre sus miradas y labios, cuyo aire de por medio desapareció para dar lugar a uno de los mágicos besos que siempre compartían con cariño.

La pequeña no dejó atrás el sonrojo, pero literalmente dio un salto de alegría al ver la escena.

Segundos antes de que la pareja se separara, Megumi se abrazó las piernas de los tortolitos, haciendo que ambos se separaran mientras sonreían ante el inesperado movimiento.

La peliplata miró hacia arriba felizmente y Sanji con la mano que antes tenía en la mejilla de su novia, la bajó para ponerla en la espalda de su hermana atrayéndola hacia ellos.

-**"Estoy muy contenta de que seas tan feliz."**

-**"Yo igual Megumi-chan... Yo igual."**

Ambas chicas miraron al muchacho, que ahora compartía enteramente el corazón de las jóvenes.

-**"Eh... Vamos a seguir"** con una mano se arrascó nerviosamente la nuca y cogió la mano de Nami.

La infante siguió sin moverse e hizo un puchero, al cual Sanji miró intrigado y cuando bajó la mano de la nuca, su hermana la cogió felizmente poniéndose a su lado y emprendiendo la caminata por los pasillos de palacio junto a los demás y los guardias.

* * *

><p>Llegando a unas enormes puertas blancas, todos se detuvieron. Sanji reconoció al instante aquel sitio, así que sin decir nada y sin darle tiempo a los guardias a que abrieran, se apresuró a coger los pomos de ambas y empujar para conseguir abrirlas completamente.<p>

La inmensa habitación estaba llena de decenas de cojines y alfombras que la inundaban. El majestuoso lugar frente a sus ojos lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Siempre le gustó aquella habitación, pero sabía que no era el salón, aunque lo pareciera. Miró a su hermana y ésta asintió en comprensión a lo que sabía que el rubio estaba pensando.

-**"¿Lo sabes?"**

-**"Madre y padre me lo contaron hace mucho tiempo. Se dejó tal cual, antes de que os fuerais. Sé que era tu lugar favorito de todos."**

Caminado hacia el interior de la sala, el cocinero observó detalladamente cómo nada cambió de sitio. Tal como había dicho la chica, todo estaba tal cual lo dejaron.

Directamente fue hacia la chimenea del fondo, con cuidado de no tocar nada en su recorrido.

Todos le miraron extrañados al verle alzar la mano hasta una zona de la chimenea apretando un lugar. En ese instante, un leve clic resonó en la sala y el resto de personas de la habitación se acercaron junto a él, que ahora estaba dentro del agujero con cuidado de no ensuciarse. Al salir apareció con una caja de metal muy bien cuidada pero con mucho polvo.

Cogió aire en sus pulmones y con precaución sopló hacia el interior de la chimenea para que se depositara allí el polvo. Y sentándose allí en uno de los cojines, abrió en silencio la caja, mientras los guardias salieron a los pasillos cerrando tras de sí el enorme portón. En ese momento, Sanji se quedó mirando la caja con mucha emoción.

Aquella caja estaba llena con los recuerdos felices de Tsuki y él. Tantos buenos ratos en esa habitación junto a él… Y sus padres no sólo le recordaban, sino que se lo habían contado a su hermana. Eso le dejó con dudas e intriga, ¿De verdad se arrepintieron de lo que hicieron? ¿O sólo respondieron a las "seguramente" insistentes preguntas de Megumi?

Los chicos se colocaron de nuevo a su alrededor, interesados por ver el contenido al notar la emoción de Sanji nada más posar la vista en ella.

A los segundos, parpadearon, no esperándose encontrar encontrar algo así. Decenas de canicas, botones y dos pequeños muñecos de madera tallados a mano por alguien realmente habilidoso, rellenaban el contenido de la caja. Todo en ella y su interior estaba colmado de detalles y dibujos infantiles. Sea el que fuera que la hizo, sacrificó mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y cariño en su elaboración.

Sanji fue directamente a buscar algo entre todo aquello. Sacó con cuidado todos los objetos dejándoles en una pequeña mesa y quitó el acolchado de terciopelo rojo del fondo desvelando un compartimento secreto que albergaba un trozo desgastado y amarillento de papel. Nada más abrirlo, Nami sonrió destacablemente a los demás. Se trataba de un mapa hecho por unos niños pequeños, pero aún así muy bien planteado.

El cocinero cerró fuertemente los ojos y agachó la cabeza mientras apretaba levemente el papel.

-**"...Tsuki"** musitó en voz baja recordándole justo allí con él. Pero unos brazos le abrazaron en silencio, intentando aliviar el dolor de su vacío.

-**"Tranquilo onii-san, volverás a verle. Yo también quiero reencontrarme con él."**

-**"¿Qué? ¿Lo has visto antes?"** Sanji abrió los ojos mirando a su hermana pequeña aún pegado a él.

-**"Sí, se parece mucho a ti, pero tiene el pelo algo más distinto... es más como mi color de plata. También es muy simpático y guapo como tú, onii-san"** Le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-**"Lo sé Megumi-chan, pero nadie se compara a tu belleza"**

Cualquiera que no le conociera, diría que estaba piropeando a la chica como si se tratara de la diosa más hermosa que vino a habitar a la tierra. Era delicada y dulce con ella. No solo con sus palabras o gestos. Esa mirada que le daba mostraba un cariño muy especial que jamás podría describirse.

Por eso, dejó la caja llena de recuerdos, volviendo a guardar todo y dejarla donde estaba, acabando por sonreír a Megumi.

Tras esto, las enormes puertas se abrieron, dando paso a una increíble mujer de cuerpo de escándalo. Su pelo delataba su identidad para aquellos presentes, pero el simple hecho de la entrada, le hizo poner los pelos de punta a cierto chico rubio.

Su mente gritaba por verla de nuevo, su corazón se sobresaltó, la piel de gallina necesitaba de su abrazo. Todo lo que formaba y era Sanji, no podía esperar por el simple hecho de ver a aquella persona de cabello platino que le dio la vida.

Se giró lentamente y nada más mirarlo a los ojos una terrible emoción se formó en su pecho.

Tenía ganas de reír, llorar, ganas de gritar, incluso de tirarse sobre ella para comprobar que era cierto... que estaba ahí... junto a él. Pasaron tantas noches en las que soñó con volverla a ver, que no podía creer que fuera real.

Todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones explotó en el momento en que la mujer se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a caer al suelo a causa del temblor de sus rodillas, justo cuando reconoció a su hijo después de tantos años.

Sanji, que estaba a unos pasos de ella, se lanzó rápidamente hacia ella, impidiendo la caída de la mujer a las frías alfombras que inundaban el suelo.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes hasta abrazarse con necesidad, llorando él silenciosamente y ella a todo pulmón, meciéndose un poco mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la nuca del muchacho y le acariciaba.

Los mugiwaras tenían diferentes tipos de reacciones. Los más sensibles lloraron igual o incluso más que ellos. Los otros formaron una tierna sonrisa, como la que tenñia Nami, feliz de que al menos él haya podido reencontrarse con aquella señora.

Unos instantes después, Sanji ayudó a su madre a levantarse y le limpió con un pañuelo que llevaba en su bolsillos, las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos y empezaron a caer incesantemente por sus mejillas.

-**"Hola mamá"** dijo con la voz entrecortada y una pequeña sonrisa.

Esas palabras solo causaron que ella siguiera llorando y abraara, ya de pie, al chico, notando la diferencia de altura.

El cocinero le besó en la frente y continuó con su aferrado abrazo, hasta que al fin, fue capaz de sacar fuerzas de donde no las encontraba y habló.

-**"Lo siento... Lo siento tanto. Por favor, te ruego que algún día puedas llegar a perdonarme. Yo..."** Agarró la negra chaqueta con las manos y le acercó más a su cuerpo, mientras que su frente la apoyaba en el pecho mirando hacia el suelo, pues sentía una especie de miedo por lo que pudiera decirle.

Realmente no tenía palabras para expresar todo cuánto dolor sufrió durante todo ese tiempo. Se estaba volviendo loca y lo único que le mantuvo cuerda en este mundo y a la vida fue lo poco que quedaba de su familia en el palacio.

-**"Y yo te pido que no llores más. No tengo nada que perdonarte mamá."** Le dijo susurrando con voz de suplica y al mismo tiempo dolida al verla así. Guardó el pañuelo en su bolsillo y limpió esta vez las pocas lágrimas que aún resbalaban por su rostro, con sus manos, alzándole la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos. Terminando con un dulce gesto de besarle en la mejilla como antaño hacía. Y ella se lo devolvió como hacía de costumbre en la frente, en este caso poniéndose de puntillas y sonriéndole ya más tranquila por como fue su ansiado reencuentro.

Ambos dejándo los lloriqueos atrás y fueron junto a los demás, ya que la madre, aún medio abrazada a Sanji, caminó al centro de la habitación donde todos se encontraban.

-**"Encantada de conoceros. Sed bienvenidos a esta isla. Me llamo Hanako"** Dicho esto, hizo una reverencia y les dio una sonrisa, mientras la pequeña Megumi se acercaba a su lado.

-**"Okaa-san, estos son los Mugiwaras, sombrero de paja. Se llaman Luffy-chan, Nami-san, Zoro, Ussop, Chopper-kun, Robin, Franky y Brook"** presentó a todos, los cuales respondían con otro saludo y sonrisa. **"Son los compañeros de tripulación, son unos piratas. Pero de los buenos"** terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

-**"Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo"** dijo inclinándose a modo de agradecimiento.

-**"No es nada señora, no es ningún esfuerzo ayudarle en la cocina"** dijo Luffy muy seriamente, con esa cara tan ajena a la situación o al momento que él mismo creaba y que parecía darle la razón, excepto para aquellos que le conocían tan bien.

-**"¡Pero serás ceporro! ¡Más bien nosotros te cuidamos a ti! Y lo de la cocina, más bien es al contrario"** dijo el cocinero un poco enfadado pero sin moverse de su sitio.

-**"Vaya capitán idiota que nos buscamos"** Nami dicho eso, le dio un golpe, a lo que el moreno ni se inmuto y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación de repente diciendo algo de que olía a comida.

A todos les causó un suspiro, acompañado de una gota cayendo de la cabeza, ese acto tan repentino de Luffy

-**"Sanji-chan, me alegro de que hayas encontrado gente tan simpática"** dijo Hanako riendo por todo aquello, comprobando de que en verdad, eran unos piratas algo... particulares **"Y además, chicas tan... guapas"** le dijo mientras reía un poco y le daba pequeños codazos... Ahora se sabía a quién se parecía la pequeña Megumi-chan.

Robin sonrió, cosa que a Zoro no le hizo mucha gracia, por tan solo la idea de que la mujer prensara que ella era la chica del ceja rizada.

Nami y Sanji se sonrojaron un poco, a lo wue Hanako volvió a sonreir.

-**"Así que... Nami te llamabas ¿verdad?"** Preguntó por si se había equivocado o no con el nombre y la chica asintió **"¿eres alguien espacial para él verdad? ¿Estáis casados? ¿Tomáis precauciones precauciones o queréis hacerme abuela? Se algunas formas para ayudarte en todo aquellos que quieras saber..."** Le comentó divertidamente.

-**"¡Madre!**" El rubio se volvió de un intenso rojo, como siempre hacía con su madre desde pequeño... Pero esta vez realmente ese rojo se incrementó... No creía estar hablando con ella de esto... O al menos no tan pronto **"Madre, no estamos casados, ni t-tampoco h-hemos... ¡nada!**" Un espeso humo salía de sus orejas por la vergüenza. Parecía estar ardiendo y todo esto aumentaba la diversión de la sala, menos para la pareja. **"Ella es mi novia, sí. Una de las cuatro chicas más hermosas del Grand Line"** dicho eso, se le pasó un poco y miró a la pelirroja tiernamente.

Un intenso escalofrío atravesó toda la columna vertebral de Sanji. Sabía que algo importante iba a tener lugar y eso tendría que ver con su padre, que apareció en la sala por arte de magia, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, debido al emotivo encuentro y escena entre madre e hijo.


	16. Lazos

... ... No sé cómo pediros perdón. Empecé esta historia al mismo tiempo que empezaba la carrera y se me está yendo de las manos. Quién dijo que con la carrera había más tiempo de todo e incluso de fiesta es un mentiroso o no estudia lo que yo.

El caso, lo siento mucho mucho mucho...

No quiero haceros esperar.

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

**Anguii**: aqui esta por fin, siento la espera u.u

**MaPa**-**kun**: te digo lo mismo que Anguii, ya lo tienes aquí, he estado super liada. En realidad aún lo estoy, pero al menos he escrito lo que he podido. Los estudios me quitan mucho tiempo.

**buriedalive151**: Aqui, aquiii jaja Espero que te guste :)

**Guest**: muchas gracias por los reviews, como a todos los demas. Tranquilidad, la historia ya está mas o menos pensada, pero solo me falta de tiempo e inspiracion deseando redactarla lo mejor que pueda. Haré más historias también de la pareja ^^ Por cierto, muchas muchas gracias, no pensaba que gustara tanto, de verdad. Me puse muy contenta al verlo /

**Nubiz**: Espero que te guste, porque aqui lo tienes ya ;)

* * *

><p>Gracias por su atencion. Esta serie pertenece al gran Eichiro Oda, y por tanto no son mis personajes. No plagiar.<p>

¡Espero que disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 16 - Lazos<strong>

Un intenso escalofrío atravesó toda la columna vertebral de Sanji. Sabía que algo importante iba a tener lugar y eso tendría que ver con su padre, que apareció en la sala por arte de magia, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, debido al emotivo encuentro y escena entre madre e hijo.

-"**¡Papá!**" dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y acercándose a él para darle un abrazo.

A la voz de Megumi-chan, todos los presentes se dieron la vuelta, observando a aquel hombre de corta barba y aspecto aún joven, que sostenía la niña en volandas con una sola mano. Eso aparentaba que no era tan mayor como podría saberse debido a que Sanji ya era prácticamente un hombre.

La expresión de Sanji ahora era un misterio ya que bajó la cabeza y su largo flequillo tapaba su rostro. Nami se dio cuenta en seguida de su cambio de actitud. Se acercó a él y le agarró del brazo preocupada por lo que estuviera pensando en aquel instante. Seguramente de ponerse en su lugar no sabría cómo reaccionar. Habían pasado una larga cantidad de años… demasiados a su parecer y dudaba que las cosas las fuera a arreglar tan pronto después de lo que hizo.

Su madre en cambio parecía estar muy arrepentida de lo que pasó y le explicó a Sanji lo que pasó en su momento. Ella no quería dejarle al fin y al cabo. El cocinero debía estar pensando en que las culpas solo eran suyas. Además de puntualizar de que se trataba de una dama, cosa que ya corría con el viento en contra del cabeza de familia.

El hombre dejó a Megumi en el suelo después de darle unos segundos de atención y despedirse de ella con un beso en la sien.

Su cara cambió de un sentimiento de felicidad al tener a su hija en brazos a otro de total angustia al levantar la vista y ver al fondo a Sanji. También estaba sorprendido de verle allí. Ya dijo antes Hanako que estuvieron mucho tiempo buscando a sus hijos, pero siempre que llegaban a creer donde buscar, parecían llegar a un pozo sin fondo.

Aún así el joven muchacho de cabellos rubios no se atrevía a mirarle si quiera. Es por eso, por lo que el padre, Yashiro se acercó lentamente mientras todos los presentes miraban intrigados por lo que pasaría.

Silenciosamente se paró frente a Sanji y empezó a subir una mano hacia la cabeza de su hijo para acariciarle, o al menos eso parecía. Sin embargo no pudo llegar a tocarle un pelo pues el brazo de Sanji salió disparado a frenarle.

Toda la habitación en silencio hizo que hasta ese mínimo sonido de brazos chocando, pareciera un estallido, pues la tensión estaba presente.

La cara del padre siguió inexpresiva entendiendo perfectamente la reacción que tuvo el muchacho. No sabía cómo enfrentar la situación que él mismo había creado hacía tanto tiempo atrás. Pero tenía que hacerle saber, así que bajó el brazo lentamente y se mordió el labio un segundo intentando no romper a llorar por aquel gesto de desprecio totalmente entendible si fuera su hijo.

Pocos segundos después abrió la boca para hablar…

-"**Hola hijo.**" Dijo intentando sonar lo más pacífico y tranquilo que pudo.

-"**…**" Sanji ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle. Solo hizo un leve gesto con el brazo para mover a Nami detrás suya, como protegiéndole.

-"**No sabes de verdad cuanto me alegro de verte… te he echado muchísimo de menos hijo mío**." Volvió a hablar en voz algo más baja esperando poder entablar una conversación y así explicarle todo. Pero lo que no se esperaba sinceramente era lo siguiente que Sanji respondió. No por lo que dijo en sí, sino por la furia con la que respondió, como si gritara tanto hasta poder llegar a romper las cuerdas vocales.

-"**¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Tampoco me llames así!**" De la fuerza con la que lo dijo levantó los hombros soltando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y apretó los puños hasta dolerle.

Incluso Nami se asustó y Luffy se quedó completamente atento a la conversación.

**-"¡No tienes ningún derecho a llamarte mi padre! No has hecho más que causarme dolor. A mi madre, a mi hermano y a todos los que te rodeamos. Megumi-chan puede que sea distinta contigo, ella sí ha sabido qué es un padre y no la culpo, ¡pero yo no! Por eso no te permito que me hables de esa manera. ¡¿Entiendes?!**" De nuevo habló, esta vez mirándole a los ojos mientras decía las últimas frases.

En el rostro de ambos solo había un enorme sentimiento de daño y tristeza. Nami apretaba desde atrás a Sanji en un abrazo intentando darle la seguridad que necesitaba para enfrentarse a su padre, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si no le agarraba en cualquier momento podría abalanzarse sobre él y sólo Kami sabría qué podría pasar.

Sin embargo Sanji no se iba a dejar llevar por la brutalidad. No, no era propio de un caballero.

-"**Solo quiero informarte que si vine a esta isla, no fue precisamente para hacerte una visita. Lo único que me ataba aquí eran algunas respuestas, pero me he llevado una sorpresa, grata por cierto, al saber que tengo una hermana y que Tsuki está bien, al igual que madre**." Sanji paró de hablar un momento sintiendo sus ojos arder. En el fondo él seguía recordando al padre que tanto quiso cuando niño, aquel que imaginaba que cada día le arroparía. Si sólo no hubiera… da igual, ya no valía la pena pensar en eso.

Pero cómo quemaba. Su pecho lo sentía apretarse y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Él ya no era el hombre al que quiso y llamaba padre. Y si lo había, dudaba que pudiera perdonarle.

-"**Yo…**" Yashiro dijo incapaz de continuar con las manos en la cara.

Ante la falta de palabras del hombre, Sanji comenzó a darse la vuelta y caminar hacia lo que parecía ser otra puerta más pequeña por donde debía salirse de la sala al exterior. No obstante, nada más empezar a dar un pequeño paso, Yashiro tomó del brazo a su hijo impidiéndole avanzar.

-"**… Por favor, deja que te explique… Necesito que sepas todo lo que pasó. Te lo ruego. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a tratarme como quieras, pero creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad…**" Dijo el padre con lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas.

A Nami se le partía el corazón ver a Sanji sufrir así. Estaba pasándolo mal, lo vio cuando se paró y miró al padre.

-"**Puede que sí, ¿pero tú? No sé, no creo que puedas arreglar nada. No obstante hablaremos si es lo que quieres. No puedo decirle que no al padre de mi hermana y esposo de mi madre.**"

-"**Gracias hij-… Sanji, muchas gracias.**" Le soltó el brazo mientras rectificaba la palabra hijo por su nombre, sabiendo que llamarle así sólo le perjudicaría.

-"**Sí, sí. Pero sólo con una condición… Quiero que estén presentes también mamá y… Nami.**" En esta última pausa se giró hacia ella y le agarró por la cintura suavemente pegándola a él en un tímido abrazo, sin dejar al mismo tiempo de mirarla a los ojos. "**No quiero que estés allí porque yo te lo pida, si tú no quieres, no hace falta qu-…**"

-"**Shhh, voy a estar, quédate tranquilo. Sé que no me lo pedirías si no lo necesitaras de verdad. Puedes contar conmigo Sanji-kun**." Con esto último le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo apoyando su mejilla en el pecho del muchacho.

-"**Pues entonces… Iremos cuando quieras**." Le dijo a su padre sin mirarle y dándole un beso en la cabeza a Nami.

-"**Por mí podemos ir aho-…**" El padre fue interrumpido por un estruendo proveniente de cierto sitio bastante conocido para los Mugiwaras.

-"**¿Qué? Tengo hambre. ¡Jooo Sanji! ¡Comida!**" Dijo Luffy con las manos en el estómago y haciendo una mueca con la cara.

-"Pues no hay más que hablar. ¡Primero a comer! Vamos Luffy-kun es por allí." Nada más el moreno escuchó la palabra comida, salió corriendo por la pequeña puerta a la que casi llega antes Sanji, siendo la dirección contraria a la que la pequeña Megumi señalaba.

A todos les entro un poco de gracia al ver cómo aquel tonto capitán siempre llegaba a cambiar de un entorno lleno de tensión a uno más relajado. Aunque no para todos. Sanji, Yashiro, Nami y Hanako no podían olvidar lo que había pasado y lo que aún faltaba por llegar.

-"**Yo iré por él. Id todos al salón entonces.**"

Nadie se atrevió a protestar a Sanji y lentamente hicieron lo que les dijeron. Todos fueron llevados al salón por la pareja real y su hija. Todos menos Nami.

-"**Sabes** **que voy a acompañarte. No voy a dejarte solo ahora.**"

-"**… Gracias**." Rozó en un pequeño beso sus labios y le cogió de la mano. "**Vamos a buscar a ese zopenco. Así al menos creo que podré relajarme y pensar un poco en otra cosa, que es lo que llevo haciendo desde que pisé esta isla**."

Sin Nami decir nada más echó a caminar junto a él saliendo por un jardín trasero que daba a una gran vegetación tropical. Sanji estaba seguro a donde habría ido. Olía a comida recién hecha.

-"**Habrá ido a la cocina, este camino es el más largo hacia allí, pero el olfato que tiene Luffy es demasiado como para ignorar el olor a carne y pescado asado.**" Comentó con un poco de gracia y sacando un cigarro del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Para encenderlo soltó un segundo a Nami cogiendo así el mechero y desprendiendo de él una pequeña llama rojiza y amarilla.

* * *

><p>Siguiendo por el camino marcado llegaron en efecto a otra zona adherida a la casa y un gran jaleo dentro del lugar confirmó las sospechas de ambos.<p>

Luffy estaba dentro.

Sin más dilación entraron y Nami rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba el capitán, le agarró de la oreja y le alejó de la comida y de los cocineros, para atizarle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-"**¡Pero serás burro! ¡No vayas andando por ahí como si todo esto fuera tuyo! Si quieres comer ve al salón como todos.**" Le echó una buena regañina y pronto se dio cuenta de que al mirar a Sanji, algunos de los cocineros le reconocieron rápidamente y se acercaron a saludar, preguntando cómo estaba y contándoles lo mucho que le echaron de menos.

-"**Chicos, al final me hice cocinero como vosotros.**" Mostró una enorme sonrisa y empezaron a hablar de algunos platos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que con tanta charla, su pelirroja estaba esperándole sin decir nada, simplemente sonriendo al verle mejor. "**Y esta chica, no es nada más y nada menos que mi querida Nami.**" Todos saludaron a la de una. "**Siento mucho lo que os ha provocado mi capitán, Luffy. No es uno de los piratas más inteligentes que digamos**." Todos se rieron quitándole importancia al hecho de que fueran piratas. Al fin y al cabo sabían quién era Sanji y que sabía lo que hacía.

-"**Nami, cielo… ¿Te importa esperar unos segundos? Me gustaría hacer algo antes de irnos…**" Dijo rascándose el cuello mientras se sonrojaba.

-"**Claro, pero ¿de qué se trata?**" Dijo algo intrigada.

-"**Quiero prepararle algo a mi hermana… También a ti por supuesto, después de todo hay unas frutas muy especiales que solo crecen aquí en esta isla. Te gustarán. Además dice la leyenda que solo pueden comerla chicas y… bueno, no importa. ¿Querrías probarla?**" Le cogió de las manos dulcemente y luego le acarició la mejilla.

-"**No me lo perdería ni por todos los berries del mundo**."

-"**Bueno, sólo si los chefs de aquí me dejan usar sus fogones y utensilios unos minutos**." Les miró interrogante.

-"**¡Por supuesto Sanji-san!**" Dijo con una sonrisa el más alto cargo de la cocina "**¡Chicos!**" Les hizo una llamada de atención. "**Sanji-san cocinará con nosotros. Dadle todo lo que pida y traed algunas de las frutas Timae**" Ya que era así como se llamaban.

-"**Entonces…**" Sanji se remangó las mangas y tiró el cigarro. "**…** **¡Manos a la obra!**"

Rápidamente se lavó las manos y se puso a trabajar y usando unos pocos de alimentos y utensilios, llegó a crear una tarta, desde el punto de vista de Nami. Olía demasiado bien y para entretener a Luffy, los cocineros le prepararon algún que otro tentempié.

* * *

><p>En unos minutos tuvo todo a punto y listo para meter en el horno. Les dio las instrucciones a los cocineros de que lo sacaran en diez minutos y tras eso lo dejaran reposar a temperatura ambiente. Después, se lavó las manos y se despidió de ellos para que terminaran de hacer el almuerzo.<p>

Los tres terminaron de caminar por los enormes pasillos del lugar y llegaron al salón donde estaban todos sus compañeros y familia.

-"**Sentimos la tardanza.**" Nami se disculpó mirando principalmente a Hanako.

-"**Tranquilos, hemos estado entretenidos escuchando algunas de vuestras historias. Parece que de algún modo el destino os ha reunido a todos. Estoy segura de que al final lo que pasasteis de pequeños fue para encontraros y haceros muy fuertes**." La madre de Sanji dijo a modo de admiración por todos aquellos retos que le contaron los Mugiwaras.

Megumi estaba encantada de estar con todos aquellos a los que en cierta forma consideraba familiares, ya que lo eran para Sanji. Así que se sentó entre Usopp y Chopper.

El lugar de al lado de Hanako estaba libre y Sanji aprovechó para sentarse junto a ella, aunque eso significara estar más cerca de su padre. A su derecha se sentó Nami.

Eran como aquellas mesas y sillas de Arabasta. Todo lleno de lujo pero a la vez con una simpleza increíble. Podía estarse allí muy a gusto.

-"**Mamá, os he preparado algo que ojalá os guste. No me dio tiempo de hacer mucho. Sinceramente me hubiera encantado cocinar para ti ahora mismo, pero prefería estar junto a ti y los demás**." Continuó diciendo mirando a Megumi que no paraba de reír con las cosas que Chopper y Usopp le decían.

-"**Entiendo, está bien. Entonces… has preparado algo, ¿eh? Me muero de curiosidad por saber cómo cocinas, aunque estoy segura de que de maravilla**." Respondió Hanako con mucha sinceridad y colocando su mano sobre la de su hijo, quién entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y besó el dorso de su mano.

-"**Créame señora, prepara los mejores platos que haya probado nunca… Sin ofender a sus cocineros, no me malinterprete**."

-"**Tranquila, yo no los he probado pero pienso igual. Además, no puedo contradecirte. Has tenido la enorme suerte de probar numerosos platos suyos. Apuesto a que…**" Se inclinó un poco hacia delante en la silla, y se acercó más a Nami, quedando frente a Sanji. "**… besa bien, ¿no es así?**"

-"**E-Eh… s-sí… M-muy bien…**" La parejita se sonrojó, aunque uno más que otro.

-"**¡Madre! N-no empiece… Además, yo haría cualquier cosa que Nami me pidiera. Si no, me esforzaría por hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo**."

-"**No tengo duda de ello**."

En ese momento empezaron a llegar los primeros platos de la cocina para cada uno.

Como era de esperarse para algunos, todos comieron como si no hubiera un mañana. Aquello parecía una carnicería, pero todos se llegaron a reír mucho. Y por increíble que pareciera, Yashiro soltó alguna que otra pequeña risa que, aunque no duraran mucho ni fueran muy sonoras, estuvieron presentes, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Sanji.

Por último, quedaron los postres. A cada uno de los invitados les pusieron una especie de copa con todos los tipos de helados que se podrían imaginar. Como locos se pusieron inmediatamente a comer, mientras seguían riéndose todos por la cara de Luffy al ingerir tan rápido algo tan frío.

Al poco tiempo las chicas se dieron cuenta de que el tamaño de sus postres eran consideradamente menores. Esto fue porque, nada más terminar de entregar todos los helados, trajeron una pequeña porción de lo que parecía una tarta muy bien decorada y de la cual Nami se acordaba perfectamente.

Hanako sonrió al ver el plato que les entregaban a todas, incluída ella y cuando por fin las chicas lo tuvieron delante, anunció en voz alta.

-"**Este pastel tiene una de las frutas más codiciadas del mundo. Se dice que quién pida un deseo la primera vez que la coma, le será concedido… pero solo sirve con mujeres. Aquel chico que la tome se verá en una difícil situación**."

-"**Jo… estoy seguro de que está delicioso y no queréis darnos un poco**." Dicho esto, Luffy infló los mofletes pero unos segundos más tardes, por orden del rey, trajeron unos postres a la vista prácticamente iguales, pero hechos sin aquella fruta.

Todos probaron el postre, con cada uno de ellos pidiendo un deseo y tras eso, recogieron los platos. Obviamente la leyenda de los deseos era eso, solo una leyenda y tampoco, si llegaba a pasar, se resolvería al instante de comerlo. Todo llegaba a su tiempo.

Los Mugiwaras salieron a los jardines de palacio acompañados por Megumi, dejando a Robin descansar de paso en la importante biblioteca del lugar.

Sanji y Nami fueron los únicos que no les acompañaron. Se quedaron por el contrario en la gran sala junto con los padres de Sanji.

Era el momento de hablar cara a cara.


End file.
